


Deflection of Reliance

by GuiltyKing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blind Character, Bottom Derek, Canon Gay Character, Complete, Drama, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, High School, M/M, MTV's Teen Wolf, Major Character Injury, Parties, Sequel maybe?, Smut, Straight Love, Teen Wolf, Tension, Top Stiles Stilinski, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, blind, blowjob, car crash, characters, ideas, multi-chapter, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 60,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyKing/pseuds/GuiltyKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while since anything really happened in town. </p><p>Now that the supernatural threat has been gone and things are back to normal, things can be just as they were. As the trouble went away it left a few people looking for comfort and Stiles finds his comfort in somebody he never thought he would, but things crash and deflection rises. </p><p>One door closes and another one opens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Golden Days

Derek groaned against the sheets.The faint breath next to him was relaxed and soothing. With his head buried to the pillow and half of his naked body covered by blue wool sheets and an arm around Stiles’ waist, he slept. The rain had settled in and most of the night was quiet. Lucky for the both them that Sheriff Stilinski wouldn’t be coming home for the next few hours. So, Derek decided to stay the night.

 

Scott yawned and looked over at the clock next to his bed. 5:23 A.M. His alarm sounded through his room.A familiar rock song sounded louder and louder, until he slapped his alarm off the stand. The wretched thing flew to the wall and shattered. “Damnit, not again” It wasn’t the first time this happened. He took out his phone and texted Allison

 

_Scott: Want me to pick you up?_

 

He waited for Allison’s reply.

 

On another side of town. Allison moved out of bed and stretched her arms over her black messy hair. She checked her phone. A small notification was on it and she clicked.

 

_Scott: Want me to pick you up?_

 

_Allison: Yeah, at 6:30 we can stop somewhere for coffee_

 

The doors to the school didn’t open until 7:20 A.M. So they had enough time to chat and what not.

 

Isaac stared out the floor to ceiling windows with a mug of coffee in his hand. He heard the sheets shift slightly and a small moan come from them. “Do I have to go to school today?” Danny complained. Isaac jumped from where he stood remembering that Danny was present. “Yes” He responded. He set down his mug of coffee and looked at Danny. His eyes widened once he took his eyes off Danny and finally took a long look at the bed.

 

_It was Derek’s bed. SHIT._

 

Lydia felt a warm hand over her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open. Jackson stood before her with a backpack on his back and dressed for school. “I can’t stay at your house all day” She admitted. Jackson chuckled and looked at himself in the mirror then back at Lydia, “Yes you can, I gave you the key for a reason” He came back to the bed and kissed her lightly on the head before leaving for the day.

 

_**Mornings were spent differently for each one of these people. Some never laid in bed with anybody, others with the same person more than twice. For someone this was the first morning they’ woke up next to someone.** _

 

          ☀☀ ☀ ☀

 

Scott waited outside in the car. He saw bodies moving around. Allison’s mother looked out the window from upstairs and kept her eyes locked on Scott until Allison was in the car.  He gave her a small kiss and started driving.

 

“Where do you wanna get coffee?” Scott asked. Alisson paused texting and responded. “Starbucks” Of course.

 

They sat at a small round table in the corner of the Cafe’. Scott ordered an original donut and hot coffee, Allison ordered Frappucino and Cheesecake.

 

“Eating sweets in the morning?” Scott asked with a worried tone.

 

“Problem?”

 

“No” He continued to drink his coffee.

 

The hot vapor and water surrounded Stiles in the shower. He laughed as he saw Derek groan and move into the shower with his hair messed around. They were both dirty from last night, not with just sweat from the warm sheets.

 

“Could’ve waited till I left the shower” Stiles wasn’t complaining about being in the shower with the bigger man. “It’s funner with you in it” Derek moved towards Stiles and kissed him passionately. The hot water ran between them both

Stiles was slightly late to school because Derek had sneaked into the shower that morning.

 

Danny moved around the large apartment looking for his clothes. Isaac was sitting on large table near the window drinking another cup of coffee and munching on toast. “So who’s place did say this was?” Danny asked tugging on his dark jeans.

Isaac admired the view for a while and smiled. “My roommate, Derek and his sister Cora” He took another sip of his coffee.

“Where do you sleep?” Danny crossed his arms across his chest. He knew that wasn’t Isaac’s bed. He stopped chewing and drinking and pointed up the stairs. “So we had sex on your roommate's bed?” Danny laughed and slipped on his shirt. “Yup, Sorry” Isaac apologized

 

“It’s fine” Danny wasn’t worried about it. On the other hand Isaac was worried that once Derek got here he would be able to smell Danny’s scent on the sheets and mattress, the guy carried a pretty distinct scent around.

 

Jackson opened his locker and stuffed books inside. He was a bit earlier than usual which surprised him. The locker next to him was opened. “So you're going to Lydia’s party right?” Stiles asked, taking things out of his locker.

“The party is at my house, No shit i'm going” Stiles forgot thats where the party was being held. He sighed and walked towards his first class.

When Stiles sat down and placed his things down. On his desk was a note. He opened it up and read it.

 

_I know about you and Derek, If you don’t tell your friends I will.  :)_

 

_Love, Cora XOXO._

 

Stiles was happy she was alive. He was mad that Derek told her about their current relationship.

Now he wondered how she managed to leave the note on his desk without being spotted.

 

Scott laughed silently as he watched Mr. Harris take the note from Stiles’ hand and crumble it up. “Detention”

“Oh come on-” Mr. Harris' rough voice interrupted him.

“Detention, that’s final” Scott couldn’t help but hold in his laughter. “McCall, Detention for you too” Mr. Harris pointed out.

  
  
  


          ☀☀ ☀ ☀

 

It was free period, for Stiles at least. He sat in the library typing up his essay. Isaac sat across for him reading a book. Stiles’ phone vibrated.

 

 _Derek: What r you doing right now?_ Stiles paused typing and took a long look at text wondering what Derek wanted right now. “Derek?” Isaac questioned.

“Yeah” Stiles started to reply to text.

 

_Stiles: free period why?_

 

_Derek: Lunch? Stiles thought about it for a second_

 

_Stiles: aren’t you still working your shift at the station?_

 

_Derek: Lunch break_

 

Just like that Stiles packed his laptop into his bag. “Wanna come?” Stiles wondered if Isaac could tag along. “Where are you guys going? I’m not going to be third wheel” Isaac complained and looked up from his book.

“You're not going to be third wheel” Stiles punched him on the shoulder playfully.

 

As they walked out of the library Isaac could feel Danny’s heavy brown eyes on him. He looked back once and saw the man staring at him with a smirk across his face.

He took his eyes off Danny and continued to walk out of the library.The jeep moved quickly. Stiles arranged to meet with Derek at a Deli downtown, not too far from the school. “How much time do we have before we have to go back?” Stiles asked. Isaac checked his phone, there was text but he didn’t bother to check only looking at time. “40 Minutes” He replied in a rough voice.

Jackson was also on a free period. He looked up from the sheets of paper in front of him and saw Danny staring at Isaac as he left. Danny looked back at his tablet in front of him with reddening cheeks and lust in his eyes. Jackson knew what that meant.

 

“Did you get laid?” Jackson asked with a puzzled face. Danny was drinking from a water bottle and almost spit out all the water when he heard the question. “Uhm...” He coughed shifting nervously in his seat and kept his eyes on the tablet,Jackson’s eyes widened.

 

“Oh my god, you did didn’t you?” Jackson knew it already but he just wanted to make sure. “Is it serious?” Jackson asked in a worrisome tone. It actually mattered to Jackson who was making his best friend get butterflies and blush.

 

“I don’t know” Danny looked anxious as he responded. Jackson smiled widely. “You're creeping me out” Danny admitted.

 

“I just wanna know” Oh god. The more time he spent with Lydia the more his feminine side showed, Lydia said that was a good thing. Jackson wasn’t going to ask who it was because he already knew, He could smell Isaac’s scent all over Danny.

 

Scott tried to focus on his test. A feeling tugged on his gut. The teacher in front of him was already correcting other tests.

His eyes shifted to the window and he watched Stiles and Isaac leave in the jeep. Damn I wish I could go. He had an idea of where they were going but not entirely. Probably to meet with Derek, he thought to himself.

 

“Focus on your test, Please Scott” The woman in front of him spoke.  He shifted his attention back to the test.

 

Stiles put the car in park. Isaac was napping in the passenger seat. “We’re here” Stiles saw Derek waiting for them from the Deli window. Isaac shifted in his seat, he was usually never this tired mostly because he slept early most nights. Due to Danny’s presence last night he slept late, but he didn’t mind. He was fond of the memories of the night before.

Isaac took the seat next to Derek and Stiles sat across from them.

 

Stiles laughed as he saw Derek in the brown cop uniform. “They let you do field work today?” Stiles asked. Derek had just started his job at the station that Stiles’ father had arranged for him. He remembered the day the job was offered to him, Sheriff’s Stilinski words come up in his mind now and again.

 

I’ll let you stay in town in one condition. You come work for me at the station, but if you leave the job you have to leave town.

 

He basically jumped at the offer and accepted. “No, just staying at the front desk” Derek was most likely the most physically built cop in town,but not mentally. Even Stiles knew that.

 

Derek looked over at Isaac. He could smell something else on him but he couldn’t tell what it was. The scent on him was strong but he didn’t recognize it. Isaac chewed on his sandwich happily with a smile on his face.

 

Today he didn’t mind being third wheel, Derek and Stiles were paying for all the food he ate anyway.

 

  

          ☀☀ ☀ ☀

  
  


Jackson lived fairly close to Stiles. Only two or three streets away.

 

Stiles checked himself in the mirror one more time. Scott laughed at him and slipped on his shoes. He had come over to Stiles’ house to get prepped for the party. Everybody knew how this night would end, people sleeping in the backyard, cars trashed, and all you can think of. That didn’t matter to them the party was worth it.

 

“We walking?” Scott asked Stiles. “Yeah, he lives close” Stiles left the bathroom and walked down the stairs with Scott behind him. His dad stopped him on the way out. “Don’t get into trouble, Stiles” The threat was small but Stiles knew it was there.

 

They walked over to Jackson’s house.

 

Lydia was serving drinks to their guest. Jackson was already at the pool jumping in with multiple people. She stopped serving drinks once the gray serve tray was empty. She set it down next to the fountain of wine.

 

People were practically everywhere. Some on the pool and other dancing to the loud beat that boomed around the open area. Lydia slid off her shirt and jeans, underneath these clothes was a bikini. It was black and gray matching the moon. Jackson rose from the pool and smiled at her with his hands resting on the edge of the pool. She ran towards him and jumped over him, Diving into the pool Jackson watched and swam after her.

 

Scott and Isaac set into the beat. It took more than six drinks to get drunk, due to their werewolf metabolism. They’ve been here for about an hour and he already had ten to thirteen drinks, he lost count.

 

On the other hand Stiles was smashed. Surprisingly girls surrounded him and rubbed against him over and over. Stiles’ phone rang, he pushed himself away from the crowd to answer the call.

 

Derek stretched his arms and clicked around the screen. He was out on the front desk again watching over the cells and answer the phone. He could hear the Sheriff shifting around in his seat. He started talking.

 

 _Who is he gonna talk to?_ Derek wondered. Then he heard from the phone Stiles’ faint voice. He could hear the sheriff fine but the other line was faint.

He hung up the phone and walked out of his office closing the door behind him. “I’m gonna turn in for the night” As he walked his fingers tapped on the stone counter. He stopped walking and looked at Derek.

 

“Blake is staying, He’s in the mail room” He tapped the counter once more and left.

 

_Blake was another cop that worked at the station. Mainly worked in the living room. He was new here also him and Derek got along well, well enough to talk._

 

The phone in front of Derek rang.

He rubbed his eyes once more and picked it up. “Beacon Hills, Police station can I help you?”

 

“I live next to the Whittemore house, I have kids in my house and the high schoolers are loud”

 

“I’ll have someone there in a few minutes, Ma’m”

 

“I’m a man” Derek’s eyes widened and he hung up the phone. He laughed harder then he should of. “Do you wanna go?” Derek shouted.

Blake came out of the mail room with a mug of coffee in his hand. “Nah, you go” Derek got all excited and took the keys from Blake’s hands.

 

_This was the first time Derek was allowed to go out and do field work. Sadly he knew mostly everyone at this party. He hoped he wouldn’t have to punish Jackson for causing trouble. He hated punishing pack._

 

          ☀☀ ☀ ☀  

 

He tried knocking on the front door. When nobody came to answer him he walked to the back.

 

Trying to shout was pointless. Walking over to where Jackson stood he saw Stiles. He felt bad for the kid mostly because of his human stomach he could barely handle more than three drinks.

 

Jackson payed no attention to Derek. He stood right next to him and Jackson stood there talking to someone with a beer in his hand. He felt a hand grip his wrist, a cold chill ran up and down Jackson’s spine. He looked to his side.

 

Derek’s eyes were red and he pulled Jackson in and whispered in his ear. “You turn this music down or you know what’s going to happen, when this is over” He felt Derek’s grip become tighter as he spoke.

 

He flinched his hand off the alpha’s grip and walked towards the large stereo inside the house. Derek watched him the entire time. He turned the music down enough not to bother the neighbors.

 

Derek looked away and around the crowd. He turned and Stiles was in front of him. His hair was messy and his breath smelt like beer and wine. Derek looked around. He grabbed Stiles and walked him into the house.

 

He looked dizzy. Stiles stood in front of Derek rubbing the soft brown texture of his shirt. “Hmmm” Stiles moaned and bit his lip. _Jesus christ, I never realized how sexy Derek looks in a cop outfit._

 

He groped Derek’s ass in the tight black pants. Derek jumped at the touch and fell into the moment. He kissed Stiles making tongue shift in Stiles’ mouth.

 

He moaned into the kiss and took his hands off Derek’s bottom.

 

“There’s a bedroom, upstairs”

 

“Stiles your drunk”

 

“Does that make it worse” Derek thought about it for a second.

 

“Nope” Stiles grabbed his hand carried him up the stairs.

 

Derek opened the bedroom door, He saw that It was Jackson’s room. They stood in front of the bed and kissed. “Oh god please, Take this off” Stiles tugged up on Derek’s shirt. With his command he unbuttoned the brown shirt for Stiles.

 

He watched Derek unbutton the shirt and throw on the ground. He tugged off his shirt and chugged it at the desk near the bed, making the light that was there fall on the floor and break. They didn’t care.

 

They sat on the leather chair, Stiles on top Derek grabbing at his belt.

 

_Then it happened._

 

Derek heard a small voice from the bed and looked over. Scott and Allison sat on it. Scott with his mouth hung open and Allison the same. Stiles was nibbling and biting at his neck. He grabbed Stiles’ shoulder and pushed him off.

“What?, Why did you make me stop?”

 

“Stiles” He didn’t look at him. Derek and Scott stared at each other.

Stiles looked over at the bed breathing heavy with all his blood rushing to his pants he could barely think.

  
 _“Shit” Stiles was pissed._


	2. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story rages on.

Danny was basically driven by the music. Loud beats and faint voices. His eyes paid no attention to the people around he was too distracted by alive and kicking music and his own movements. Above the frantic moving teenagers the moon provided them with light for the night.

He saw Isaac a few times. He looked around once again spotted Isaac sitting in silence with a red cup in his hand.

 

He pushed himself not to go over there, but it was no use. The muscles moved on their on towards Isaac. “Don’t dance?” Danny asked smiling down at Isaac. it took him awhile but he got there. His brown eyes shifted towards Danny and the soft pink lips that Danny admired so much moved.

 

“Not really” He sipped on the red cup again. He gritted his teeth to the sour drink. “That’s crap, come on” He held out his hand to Isaac. “No thanks” Isaac tried.

“Wasn’t a question” Danny commanded and put the red cup down on the floor and grabbed Isaac by the hand and pushed him towards the crowd.

 

The room was dark, but Scott could clearly see who it was. Their scent filled his lungs with pinch. Derek stared at Scott and Allison. Stiles was still on top of him. To his surprise the drunk Stiles decided to take over the situation.

 

“You guys are just gonna sit there?” Stiles protested. “Lets go” Allison grabbed Scott’s arm and started to move out of the room. He pulled his arm from her grip. He wanted to say something, to speak. He couldn’t. He had no words for what he just saw. So he gave up trying to talk.

 

His hand clenched into a fist. Ready to get into a fight with Derek. Instead Allison’s grip became tighter and her voice bossier. “Let’s go” He did as he was told. Once they were out of the room Stiles walked to the door and locked it.

 

He could tell Derek was no longer in the aura for doing this. “I’m taking you home” He pulled on his brown shirt buttoned it up. “You have got to be fucking kidding me” Derek could see on Stiles’ pants that he was hard and he had a blush across his cheeks.

 

“Come on, you can take care of that when you get home” Derek threw Stiles’ shirt at him.

He tugged on the long sleeve sweater. “Will you help me?” Stiles asked with a calming voice that practically made Derek fall on the bed when they were alone.

 

“Your dad’s home” That was the only reason Derek wouldn’t help him with his ‘problem’.

 

They walked down stairs. Stiles retrieving his shoes and socks that he lost along the way up the stairs.

Derek watched out for people who could see them. Since the front of the house was empty he decided to sneak out that way. Stiles was loud. He bumped into furniture and fell a few times. Derek got mad and looked back. Stiles was standing laughing at god knows what.

“All right” Derek walked back and picked him up. Holding Stiles by the legs and the rest of him over his shoulder he placed him down on the passenger seat of the cop car.

 

Riding home with Derek was quiet. Stiles’ brain buzzed and the dizziness kept on getting worse as he walked up to the front steps with Derek supporting him. He tried to knock on the door to prove to himself he was that drunk, his own hand failed him.

 

Sheriff was already in pajamas and a book in his hand he walked to the front door. “I got a call about the noise and I went over there, Stiles’ asked me to him home” Derek explained hoping he sounded innocent. The sheriff nodded and looked at his son up and down.

 

He took a deep breath once he saw the boner in Stiles’ dark jeans. Then he noticed Stiles hand brushing Derek’s lower back and the deep blush across his face. He held out his arms and took Stiles from Derek.

 

“Go back to the station” Sheriff commanded in a rough voice. Derek brought himself back to the car and drove back to the station.

 

 

          ☀☀ ☀ ☀

  
  


The morning shown thorough Stiles room like a curse. He shifted in his bed trying to avoid sunlight from his eyes. It was no use. With the window fully open he tried to reach for the shade but it was tied and pulled away from his reach.

 

“Dad!” His voice was shaky and hoarse. The footsteps came up the stairs rapidly. “What's up?” His father asked. Simply turning his head away he pointed at the window near where he lay. Sheriff walked over and shut the shades.

 

“You smell like bacon” Stiles admitted looking at his father with lowered eyes. “Yeah, breakfast is ready-” He took a deep breath and walked over and shut the other shade. “take a shower and come down” He walked out of the room.

 

His muscles ached. Standing up and rubbing his stomach he groaned. Standing up was actually difficult and one point he was pretty sure he was going to faint while walking to his bathroom, so he hung on to the things around him.

 

Cold water surrounded him. It would usually be warm but a cold would do him some good, on this saturday-morning hangover.

Pulling on a pair of red sweatpants and long sleeve white t-shirt he walked out of the room and down the stairs.

 

The whole house was covered with his father’s pleasant cooking scent. The meal even smelt greasy.

“How come you're not at the station?” Stiles asked as he took a seat at wooden kitchen table. “Derek and Blake are there, I’m going in an hour or so” He placed a plate down in front of Stiles.

Eggs, Bacon, A big ol’ hash brown, and a cup of orange juice.

 

“Greasy breakfast, helps with the hangover” His father sat down with own plate. At first it was hard for Stiles’ stomach to handle all the food. It wasn’t working with him.

 

“How did I get home last night” Everything from last night was hazy and dashed from all the drinking and loud music. The headache he currently had was beating like a drum.

 

“Derek brought you home, he got a complaint call from over there”

Stiles rubbed his temples trying to remember Derek being there. “Also Scott came over” He looked up at his dad with a dead expression.

 

He knew Scott would only come here to check on him on Saturday if something went wrong last night.

 

“What did he say?” He shoved another spoon of bacon and eggs into his mouth. “Nothing, just asked for you to call him, sounds important” He wanted to try to remember what had happened but it was too hard his head thumped into the thought.

 

“Alright, time for me to go” His father stretched and bones crackled. He took another sip of his orange juice and passed by Stiles while walking to the front door.

 

“I’ll be home for lunch, and no driving” He patted and ruffled with Stiles’ hair. He smiled against his father’s touch and leaned into the warm hand.  “Fine” He didn’t protest.

 

He knew doing anything was a bad idea right now.

 

Stiles heard the front door shut and car pull away from the driveway. He rubbed his chest because of a faint pain and felt something on his neck. So he walked to the bathroom on the lower floor of the house.

 

Pulling the shirt he saw it. There was a small scar and there was small faint purple marks on his neck.  Hickeys.

 

“What the fuck happened last night”  He complained.

  
  


          ☀☀ ☀ ☀

 

He tried to rub sleep away from his eyes. It was useless. He’d been napping every few minutes but Blake caught him and tugged him awake. Drinking coffee was also a stupid idea, even werewolf’s need sleep.

 

Sheriff walked in. He was carrying a mug of coffee with him. He stopped to look at Derek. “You can go” He took another long suspicious look and walked off. Derek hopped of the chair and grabbed his coat. It was cold today.

 

He stopped by the mail room and said ‘bye’ to Blake, wondering if the man would ever leave the room. Walking to the car he noticed that he’d been at station all night. No more calls came from the party last night or any calls at all.

 

Beacon hills is a peaceful town.

 

The radio was turned at almost the highest, to keep him awake while he drove home. His phone rang. He wanted to ignore but the noise go annoying so he looked at the caller ID. Stiles was calling him.

 

Isaac tried to get off the bed. The arm around his waist was tight. Danny’s breathing was steady and distracting. He looked around the room and noticed that it wasn’t his.

 

When did he come to Danny’s house?

 

Also his legs hurt. They his lower back was sore and his legs felt like noodles. Dancing and music had taken over him last night, Danny also took part of that. He wanted to wake him up but he didn’t want to be rude about being hungry in the morning.

 

“You awake?” Danny’s face was buried in the pillow and Isaac’s shoulder. He cleared his throat. “Yeah” He turned his head to look at Danny.

 

Danny’s hand loosened and rubbed his stomach a bit. “I’ll make us breakfast” He pushed himself off the bed and stretched his arms over his messy black hair. Isaac sat on the edge of the bed with only his white plain boxers on.

 

“Take a shower, You can borrow some of my clothes” Danny pointed to the bathroom next to his bedroom. “Uh,....Thanks” It took him awhile. Danny walked up to him and gave him a small kiss and walked out of the room.

 

Isaac looked around the room floor and chuckled. There were clothes everywhere, his shoes were nowhere to be found. He climbed into the shower.

 

Stiles kept on asking Derek the same question “What happened last night when you picked me up?”. Sadly Derek was to overworked and tired for this kind of thing. “Stiles, just be happy you don’t remember anything. Call Scott you guys need to talk” He turned off his phone to ignore all phone calls for the entire day. Again he was too exhausted to talk to Scott himself

 

He knew that sooner or earlier he would have to deal with the details of last night.

  
  


          ☀☀ ☀ ☀

 

He wanted badly to remember the night before. Again and again when he tried the strong headache threatened to become stronger. It was pointless at this point, so he decided to find out from someone else.

Derek was no help, at the moment.

Calling Scott was no use, he was positive that he had gotten into a fight with him. He just wasn’t sure.

So one person came to mind. Allison.

 

Dialing away the digits, he laid down on the couch waiting for her to answer. It ringed about four times she actually picked up the phone.

 

“Hello” He noticed that her tone sounded sorta fake.

 

“Hey, I was wondering if you could tell me what happened last night” He also knew that she would know. She took a deep breath and he heard her shuffle around.

 

“Are you sure?, you want to know?” Allison was convinced that this wasn’t going to end in good terms, with Derek and Scott anyway.

 

“Yes”

 

So she told him, everything. His eyes widened and the memories came rushing back. The headache became stronger. He stopped her and asked questions.

 

In his own head the details were terrifying. People were bound to find out about him and Derek, he knew that from the beginning of their relationship.

  
 _Just didn’t know it would happen like this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the Danny/Isaac thing going on. I want their story to be a side story from the main one. 
> 
> Derek n' Scott are gonna be a mess. Stiles and Derek are gonna be like a nuclear bomb. Some suggestions would be nice. Please comment any thoughts on the story! 
> 
> Thanks for reading xx


	3. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and we continue.

_The shower ran at it's hottest. A red towel laid on the counter with a pair of pink boxers next to it. His skin burned with bliss at the warmth of the running water. It felt like there was another person moving towards the small shower space. Curtains were drawn and his eyes shifted to where they had been opened, a cool chill of air rushed onto his skin. There stood the bigger man, naked, a true beauty to his own eyes. Arms crossed over his tight chest he spoke, "Don't take so long, you're taking all the hot water"  Climbing into the shower and small space. He was pinned to wall by big strong arms. Their lips drew close and his hand reached down for the other mans-_

Stiles woke up sweating. Breath quick and hoarse he tried to calm himself down from the dream. He sat on his bed and lifted the silk sheet to look. Flaccid was something he was not right now. Placing his sheets back down, he ignored his erection. Stiles' body fell to the bed with a grunt. He looked over and grabbed his phone.

7 Missed Calls, From Scott.

Sunday afternoon naps for Stiles would usually carry him to sleep to monday morning. So being awake at 8:25PM. On a sunday was not very common for him. Scott knew very well that Stiles would be sleeping away his sunday so for him to be calling at this time it must be important.

Every fiber in Derek's body wanted to just not care and carry on with his and Stiles' secret relationship. Now it was practically impossible. All his anger had been taken out earlier that day with working out, now that the anger returned.

It was back to exercising.

He hadn't seen Isaac in at least 3 days. He came over while Derek slept. Isaac didn't really have anywhere else to go but here. His father is dead after all. Derek frowned at the thought.

Derek never had kids. Being in charge of 3 frantic teenagers, including Cora. Had made him definitely feel like one. If he had to choose Scott would most likely make his 'I don't want to kill you' list. He was positive that now Scott hated him, probably thought he took advantage to Stiles.

Peter rushed across the room in a bad mood. Cora sat on the chair laughing at herself. After hearing what he did he didn’t want to know anything about Derek anymore. Running his hands through his overgrown dark hair he took a deep breath.

“You know what hes going to say to you” She crossed her arms and stared at Peter. Calming himself down he sat back on the chair.

“Yeah, I know” He didn’t bother to protest, it was pointless. “What about Stiles?”

“I haven’t seen him in a few days, Derek isn’t here so hes probably with him right now” Peter looked at Derek’s bed and took a deep breath.

“God, I can smell the kid in the air” It was true, Derek had started to carry around Stiles’ scent. “He’s never had much luck with women anyway” It wasn’t a surprise to him.

“Last time he fell for a girl, She burned our whole family” They both became quiet at the thought and memory of the last few years.

“Think hes going to be any trouble?” She looked at Peter with a considering look. “Nah, lets just keep quiet for now” He stood up and took his dark leather jacket. “I’ll keep in touch” He reminded her as he walked out of the front door.

Cora didn’t regret telling Peter. It was against Derek’s will but whether he accepted it or not, Peter is family.

 

          ☀☀ ☀ ☀

 

He’d let Isaac drive, this time. He surprised himself. The drive was quiet and instead of their voices the music from the stereo filled the car. Isaac reached and lowered to volume. ‘

 

“What time does the movie start?” Isaac asked focusing on the turn ahead. “Few minutes, We’ll make in time”

Danny put his hand on Isaac’s thigh, and rubbed his jeans softly. The tense look on his face made Danny worry.

 

“Are you ok?, You look stressed” He asked in a soft voice. Isaac parked the car and looked at Danny with ‘sorry’ looking face. It would be the full moon in a few days. He still didn’t have control over his wolf.

 

Sadly enough, He scheduled dinner with Danny the exact same night. It would be their first real date. Until the moon came out and turned Isaac into a flesh ripping beast.

 

“Come on, we’ll miss the movie time” He let go of Isaac and jumped out of the car. Like a little kid at the first time in the movies.

Isaac took one last breath and left the car.

Finding something to keep me human. Gotta find it. Can’t be so hard right?

Derek moved around the bed eagerly. Stiles was on top of him. They forged their bodies with movement and thrust. Stiles moaned loudly as he came onto Derek's stomach.

He pushed in one more time with a grunt and came. Stiles kissed him once more before moving into the shower. After a while Derek followed him in it.

"What are we gonna do?" Stiles asked, Derek grabbed the shampoo bottle and spread the mixture into Stiles' hair.  "About?"

"Scott, we gotta tell him something" Stiles rinsed his hair and him and Derek switched places. Stiles rubbing soap onto Derek's back.

"Come up with something" Derek suggested. "I wouldn't do that to Scott, neither shouls you Derek" Stiles slapped his head lightly. "Tell him the truth, I guess" He was kind of scared to hear Stiles would say next.

"You talk to him first" Stiles spoke lightly but he sounded nervous. Derek simply shook his head in acceptance. "I had a dream like this" Stiles admitted. "With us in the shower?" Derek had many dreams, mostly nightmares.

"Shower was smaller" Derek switched off the water and stepped out of the shower. It led right into Stiles' room. "Of course it was-" He stopped and turned around. Stiles was half dressed already, only sweatpants on.

"What about your dad?" Stiles' jaw tightened with the mention of his father. He rubbed his temples and looked down at the floor. "Let me deal with him"

Derek noticed how suspicious sheriff was getting lately. Continuously ask what Derek did on sundays and the weekend, if he was seeing anybody right now. Derek did work for him and it would appropriate for the boss to know certain things.

Especially if you were sleeping with your bosses son. Derek pushed those thoughts away for later. "I have to be at the station in an hour" He kissed and hugged Stiles goodbye, for the time being of course.

 

          ☀☀ ☀ ☀

 

Scott tried to focus on his algebra and calculus homework. His head thumped with a defiant strong ache in his skull.

 

The images of a few nights before would not leave his memories. Hands cold he rubbed those brown tired eyes, again a pointless idea. The memories could not simply be rubbed away with his hands. A doubt of trust rose in him but he chose to simply ignore it. 

 

Calling Stiles was pointless. Wasn’t answering his phone calls. Allison had been spending extra time with him to make him comfortable around the Idea of Stiles and Derek.

 

She was uncomfortable with the idea herself, but she knew she would have to help Stiles’ side of the story this time.

 

He closed his notebook and took his jean jacket. He ran down the stairs until someone stopped him on the way to the door. “Where you going?” His mother placed her hand on her shoulder and stopped him.

 

“I’m going to see-” He stopped halfway. He didn’t have any idea of who he was going to see.

 

“See?” She took a deep breath. “You don’t have to hide things from me, Scott” He walked towards her and hugged her.

 

“I know, I just don’t know what to do” He let her go. “Derek, I’m going to go see him” She still wondered what connection Scott had to Derek. Yes, he is an alpha but Scott repeatedly denied Derek of being his alpha.

 

 _Maybe it’s a werewolf thing._ She thought to herself.

 

“Maybe Stiles should come with you, You work well together” The thought of Stiles coming with him was bad. It would end badly.

 

“I don’t want to put him in harms way” Scott hugged his mother once more and grabbed his keys.

 

“Scott!” Melissa screamed after him as he walked the front door. “Take the car, please” He handed her his helmet and took the car keys. “Thanks mom” He kissed her cheek and drove off to the station.

 

 

          ☀☀ ☀ ☀

 

He’d only been here for four hours and he already wanted to go home, or to Stiles.

 

Blake was here again, their schedules are surprisingly similar. Most likely because Sheriff wanted to make him feel welcome.

 

The coffee was cold, he didn’t mind. Taking another sip he looked over the paper in front of him. Reports and stuff. All he had to do was sort it. Sadly was already done with that.

 

“Blake!” He shouted after him. A voice came of the mail room. “Your break is in about 4-6 hours, you just got here relax” It was funny because he knew the question Derek would be asking. “Don’t you ever leave the mail room?”

 

“Come in here” Derek got off the front desk and walked to the back. Inside Blake was sitting on a couch with a laptop in his lap and a burger in his hand. “Not really a mailroom” He said. Derek looked around

 

At the back of the room were slots and a few paper inside many of them. Derek crossed his arms and looked at Blake with a grin. “No-” Derek interrupted him.

 

“No what?” Derek questioned.

 

“I’m not going to switch places with you” He grunted and Blake laughed. “What are you watching anyway?” He walked towards a small desk and looked through the bag of the fast food and found large fries.

 

“I’m taking these” Derek didn’t wait for Blake’s approval. He ran off with the fries and sat back down on the desk.

 

He was starting to eat. Then he heard the front door open. He licked the salt off his fingers and looked towards the door.

 

Scott stood alone. Jaw tightened and keys in his hand. Derek didn’t dare speak. “We need to talk” Scott said in a rough tone.

 

“Scott-” Derek tried but it was no use.

“Come outside” Scott didn’t let him speak either. He walked to the side of the building. Obviously attention was something he wanted to avoid at the moment. A few moments after patiently waiting Derek met him.

 

He was calm and walked slowly.

“I think-” No time to speak.

By the time any other words could leap out of his mouth and into Scott’s sensitive ears. The other wolf’s fist had already flown across his face and cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and short chapter.


	4. Claiming Territory

Derek shifted his weight and stood tall. His own fist flew at Scott’s jaw with no control. Their claws had been out so it had hurt more the intended. Basically, Derek hurt Scott less or more than he had intended to. He stopped himself and from hurting Scott more because he knew that punching Scott would be the same as punching Stiles. 

The last thing I need is Stiles mad at me to. Last thing I need. 

Scott jumped up and saw Derek walking away. “Don’t you walk away from me!” He stood his ground and shouted with his lower lip bleeding. Derek stopped walking and turned, his hands clenched in anger and jaw tight from the punch he had received earlier. 

“What do you want Scott?” He crossed his arms so he wouldn’t charge at Scott. “You used him” Scott claimed. “You used him! He was drunk!” Derek wiped his eyes. He knew that this was going to happen. 

“I didn’t use him” 

“That’s bullshit” Derek walked towards him and stopped again, holding himself back from punching him. “Why should I believe you, Derek?” 

“I’ve been protecting Stiles longer then you have! I have been there all the times you decided to leave him for the hunter bitch! and every time I was with him he needed you! You should be thanking me Scott!” 

Scott became quiet. The anger that blurred inside him slowly started to fade. He knew Stiles was damaged. Not like this. He thought he was getting better. He hoped he was getting better. A hint of guilt started to stir in him. He felt it grow. 

Pushing himself he walked past Derek and climbed onto his motorbike and drove away.

At the moment he had no idea where to go. Facing Stiles at the moment would be a bad idea. Allison was most likely busy with something and he hadn’t seen Isaac in days. 

So he turned to the one person who would always listen to him. His mother.

The drive to the hospital felt infinite, like he would never get there. Traffic was long and boring so he put in his headphones to listen to music. The sun was setting and the california sky never looked so interesting to him. As he drove down to the hospital he watched the star set into the mountains and trees. 

As he rode his helmet came off. The guilt inside him was making him feel the autumn air and howling winds like a blessing to his life. He realized he’d already parked the bike and stood there on his bike staring at the sun for the last 20 minutes.  
As he walked around the hospital looking for his mother he saw Danny sitting on a chair near a hospital room that was closed. “Hey Danny” He smiled down at him and sat next to him. “Hey, Scott” Danny wiped his eyes with his hands and smiled at him. 

“What’s wrong?” he rubbed Danny’s shoulder hoping to be providing comfort.

Danny let out a small cry and he sank. He covered his eyes with his hands and cried. Tears falling down his jean sweater. His elbows rested on his knees. Scott tugged on his upper arm a bit and saw Isaac coming from a distance. He was holding two cups. 

He leaned in front of Danny, paying no attention to Scott. He grabbed Danny’s wrists softly and rubbed them. He grabbed one of the cups that he set down on the floor and placed in Danny’s hand. “It’s tea, I know how you like it” He smiled and Danny took it in his hands, having a small sip. 

Isaac stood up with the other mug in his hand and took a sip of it. Coffee. Black. Scott could feel its sour scent. He leaned his head down and kissed Danny’s forehead. He looked to the side with a worried face at Scott. 

“We need to talk” Scott said walking to the side of the corridor. Isaac gave Danny another kiss  
and walked behind Scott. “What’s going on?” Scott asked. 

Isaac rubbed his own tired eyes and let out a heavy breath. “Someone broke into Danny’s house and his dad tried to stop it but he got stabbed in the stomach, twice” Scott let out a breath of his own. “How’s he holding up?” Scott looked over at seats where Danny sat quietly awaiting news. 

“Worried of course. I’m trying what I can to keep him calm but he just keeps on breaking down” He took a big sip of the coffee. “I’m glad you’re there for him” Scott smiled weakly. “Thanks” He smiled back. 

“I should be getting back to Danny” He walked and sat down next to Danny. Scott looked around where he stood. Danny laid his head down on Isaac’s shoulder and closed his eyes. As did Isaac. 

Scott saw his mom sitting down in the cafeteria with a mug and laptop in front of her. 

 

☀ ☀ ☀ ☀ 

As he drove back home he spotted Scott driving to the hospital, with gloom and a look of sorrow on his face. Stiles’ jeep was still in the driveway when he parked it. Exiting his own car, he took the house keys. Opening the door he heard Stiles’ grunt and shout at the Tv. 

“Hey, dad” He turned back from where he laid on the couch and greeted his father. “Hey, bud” Seeing Stiles’ smile back at him was the best thing he could hope for. 

“I didn’t cook anything” Stiles’ said standing from where he sat. “That’s fine. How about we go to the pub” He practically beamed at his Dad’s offer. “You sure? Don’t you have to be at the station?” 

Sheriff waved his hand. “Nah, I left Derek and Blake there its fine” He smiled even brighter and started to slip on his shoes. “We’re taking the jeep” He grabbed his keys and jangled them in his fingers 

“Alright, Fine” Sheriff lifted his hands in defeat. 

As they drove to downtown Stiles started to remember the old pub. It’s been there since he was younger. “Remember when we had my birthday there?” He asked his dad in a calmed and hushed voice.  
“Yeah, you were turning ten” They both laughed. Sheriff gave a small huff as they parked the car. 

Once seated inside the it they looked around. It had changed since they last had been here. There was a pool table, few people around it. Also an old fashioned music machine. “Your mom used to love this place” He smiled talking at Stiles. 

He put his arms on the table and played with the golden band around his finger. Stiles watched his dad and became quiet. Tears crept onto his eyes. He felt Stiles’ hand rub his. “It’s ok” 

“She said that every year we would have your birthday here” He rubbed his teary eyes. So did Stiles. The one thing that was hard for them to talk about was her. It left both of them with an arrow to the heart, one that could never be taken off. 

“When you turned one” He laughed. “We came here, just the three of us” He looked around it still felt the same. “You started crying and I said ‘maybe he just doesn’t like the noise’ she came and picked you up and said ‘every baby likes noise’ and you stopped crying and she danced around with you” He smiled up at him this time, Stiles’ was the one crying. 

He wished he could remember her. That soft voice that laid him to sleep. The soft touch and took care of him. All they had was the ring and very few pictures. Stiles’ barely heard these stories and when he did, he knew that his father was worried about him. 

Stiles rubbed his eyes with his sleeves. Their drinks arrived. “How are you, Stiles?” His father asked changing the subject. “Same, tired and hungry” Stiles laughed so did his father. He raised up his drink and said “Like your old man” 

“Can I ask you something?” Sheriff should've just asked the question but he was nervous. “Yeah, dad” 

“Are you in a relationship with anyone right now?” Stiles almost spit his drink back into the cup. “No” 

Sheriff gave him a doubtful look with his eyebrows raised. “Why are you asking?” He saw the waiter coming with their burgers and shifted his attention for a second. “If you are I want you to be safe” Sheriff coughed. 

Stiles stuffed his mouth with fries and pieces of the burger so he wouldn’t have to speak. Sheriff bit a piece of his burger and took out a pharmacy bag from his side. “I want you to have these” He passed over the bag. 

Stiles took at the bag. Inside were condoms and a small bottle of lube. “Uh....” Sheriff laughed as he took another bite at the greasiness. 

“You're welcome” he slapped Stiles on the shoulder and laughed. “Come on eat up, I have to be at the station in a few minutes. 

When they were done eating Sheriff placed down a twenty and walked out with Stiles.  
He placed the bag down. “Want me to drop you off?” Stiles offered his dad. He looked at his watch. No time to stop home and get the car. 

“Yeah, Thanks son” 

As he placed the car in front of the station. He couldn’t see Derek from where he was. Waving his father ‘bye’ he spotted Blake coming from a room laughing. It made him wonder who was in there with him.  
Better not be Derek. 

Driving home was tiring. He wondered if he should call Scott. Nah, He’d let Derek deal with it first besides, Derek could use some work on his people skills. 

Then he thought about what his father gave to him earlier that day. He opened the bag and laughed to himself and grinned. 

At least Derek doesn’t have to buy it now. This could last a week or so. 

 

☀ ☀ ☀ ☀ 

Scott waved good-bye. He would come back later to pick her up but at the moment he wanted to focus on something. The talk they had was one that he hadn’t expected. Mostly because his mother said something, well she wouldn’t usually say. 

Overall her advice was helpful, filled with anatomys but helpful. He vaguely remember what she had thought about Stiles. 

I guess he needs someone there for him. Scott, think about it. His father is rarely home and when he is they don’t spend a lot of time together. Derek must need someone also if he turned to Stiles for comfort. I guess their relationship was the thing they both needed. Talk to Stiles see if he’s happy and if he is leave them be. 

She was right. He knew she was right. He could forgive Stiles, he wasn’t so sure he could do the same for Derek.  
After that here he was walking out of the hospital with a . On his very way on his way to see Stiles and talk to him. Taking his sweet time driving. On his way to get back a friendship. 

On his way, he passed them. This time Danny was asleep with his arms crossed and head resting to the back of the chair. He listened and looked around for Isaac. The hospital room that was closed was now opened. He heard faint whispering voices inside.

Slowly he peeked into the room. Danny’s father was handing a key. “What is it?” He asked softly taking the key from the older man’s hands. “House keys, I want you to stay with him” He sounded tired but his voice didn’t lose the rough sound. 

“Sir, I do-” 

“I told not to call me that, Just stay with him please” Isaac clenched his hand around the key. “He tends to lose the key so I always carry an extra” He chuckled a bit and looked back at Isaac with a smile. 

“He likes you, So I like you” Isaac simply laughed and stood. “Go on, I gotta get rest” Isaac nodded and ‘thank you’ and walked out of the room, outside Scott was waiting for him. 

“You guys need a ride?” Scott asked as he watched Isaac wake up Danny. His eyes shot open like he was having a nightmare. Isaac walked towards Scott and spoke. 

“Dude, on your motorbike?” Isaac laughed. As did Danny and Scott. “It’s fine,  
my car is parked outside”  
“Thanks for the offer, Scott” Isaac thanked him one last time before leaving with Danny. 

 

☀ ☀ ☀ ☀ 

Derek’s shift had ended minutes ago. He was just getting things cleaned up before he could leave. 

He checked his phone once more. 

*Fours missed calls from Stiles* 

He grunted and stuffed it in his pocket. Raising his arms over his head to stretch he yawned. He felt a warm hand slide across his back and from his side Blake appeared with a smile.  
A weird feeling ran down Derek’s back as Blake touched him.

“Going home, big guy?” Blake walked to the front desk and sat down on a stool and started to open a few files on the computer. “Yeah” He stretched arms side to side before grabbing his leather coat. 

He stopped by the Sheriff’s office. “I’m leaving” He knocked on the door and spoke. 

The sheriff checked his watch and approved. “You can take tomorrow off, Just come in the morning I need you to look over a few papers for me” Derek simply nodded and waved bye. 

“Bye Blake!” He shouted bye to his friend. “Bye, Wolfy” He laughed. Earlier that day Blake had given him the nickname ‘wolfy’ because of how much facial hair he had. He had no idea. 

He stopped by his apartment to check on Cora. Who actually was not home. Most likely because she was at the mall or training with Boyd. He grabbed a few extra clothes and folded them into a duffel. 

Back on the road he drove to Stiles’ house. 

When he arrived Stiles was yet again shouting at the Tv with anger. As Stiles welcomed him in with a kiss he walked upstairs to Stiles’ room and placed down the duffel. Stiles was back downstairs grunting at the Tv. 

Derek climbed out of the shower and slipped into a pair of sweats not bothering for a shirt. 

“What are you watching?” Derek asked as he rubbed his wet hair with the towel. “Game of Thrones” He replied. 

“Alright that enough of that” Derek grabbed the controller from the counter and switched off the Tv. Stiles’ started to complain that he was ‘in the middle of the episode’ or whatever. Derek picked him up over his shoulder and carried him like that up the stairs. 

He threw Stiles down on the bed and closed and locked the room door. “I’ve missed you” Derek admitted. “Show it” Stiles demanded with a daring smile.  
Scott parked his bike in front of the house. There was another car there other than the jeep, but he didn’t recognize it. 

Walking up to the front steps he knocked twice on the door. No answer. “Stiles?” Shouting seemed pointless. So he decided to walk in. “I’m coming in!” 

The kitchen was empty. So was the living room. So the only place he thought of was Stiles’ room. Up the stairs he heard a voice other than Stiles. 

“What did he say” Stiles asked. Scott could hear all of it. Derek grunted and paused for a bit. “That I used you, you were drunk” 

Scott stopped at the top of the stairs he could hear fine here. 

“To be fair I was drunk” Stiles’ said playfully. “As I remember, I jumped you and started ripping your clothes off” 

“What else?” Stiles questioned knowing there was more to be heard. “He punched me” Scott could hear Stiles shift position from whatever way he was sitting. “I’m ok, It healed” 

“And I punched him back and said a few things” Derek coughed at his nervousness. “I think its safe to say, Its your turn to talk to him” 

“I think I’m gonna apologize to him first” Stiles said. “Why?” 

“I didn’t tell him about us, This wasn’t how I wanted him to find out” Scott kept quiet and didn’t dare make a sound. He heard Stiles move and Derek grunt. “Hes my best friend and I don’t want to lose that” He smiled and kissed Derek. 

Derek stuffed in a deep breath and looked over at the door. “Someone’s here” 

This time Scott didn’t bother being quiet he charged and jumped down the stairs and bolted out of the house and banged the door for it close. Derek ran downstairs. Half naked. 

Once he got look outside Scott was long gone. He returned to bed where Stiles awaited him. 

Scott drove home, not knowing how he was felling. He didn’t know whether to feel happy for Stiles because he finally found someone to talk too or angry at Derek for not telling Scott and punching him. 

Derek might have healed but he hadn’t. Derek is an alpha. His lower lip still hand a tangy taste of blood on it. So, Scott decided on something. He would wait for Stiles to face him. He would wait for Stiles to tell him. So that they could build that bond. 

The only thing that troubled his mind now was Derek’s presence in Stiles’ life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I want Stiles and his Dad to have a deep relationship and to do that I really want to go within his childhood. Blake is a character a just plugged in, he will have a bigger purpose in the next few chapters. Scott is going to have a really hard time acepting that Derek is going to take part in Stiles' life. Although the Sheriff finding out about them will be a bit diffrently
> 
> (Sorry I'm getting a little bit off subject here) I have a Tumblr in which I upload artwork and pics for some of the fandoms. I'm looking for someone to run it with me, I am not as active as I used to be. If you are an artist you can feature your work on the blog. If you are interested go to my Tumblr and send me a private ask. 
> 
> http://grand-x.tumblr.com/


	5. Stories

Stiles ran across the house. Picking up pieces of clothing and looking a for a pair of jeans to slip into. The knocks from the door became louder and he shouted back “I’m going! I’m trying to find pants!” 

He still didn’t know who was at the door and knocking so loudly. He kept on throwing pieces of clothing at Derek who sniffed around for his own pants. Stiles slapped him at the back of the ahead. “Go upstairs, keep quiet” He followed orders. 

Loves it when Stiles gets bossy. 

Slipping on a pair of red sweats he stumbled towards the door. “Yes?” 

It was Blake. His blond hair was slicked back and his green eyes smiled at Stiles. “Is your dad home?” He asked shoving his hands into his pockets picking at something inside them. “Uh-” A bang from upstairs interrupted him. They both looked towards the stairs and everything became quiet. 

“That’s just a friend” He raised a nervous smile and gained on back. “No he isn’t, just went to the station to see some things”  
Blake sighed and took an envelope out of his pocket and pointed it towards Stiles. “This is for my birthday” He smiled and kept talking “I want you and your dad to come-” Blake took out another envelope, this time blue. Handing it to Stiles. “This one is for you, they come separately”

He took the envelopes from his hands and looked at it in his own hands. He raised his head nodding and slowly closing the door. “We’ll be there” He waved ‘bye’ and shut the door. Resting his back against the door he sighed with relief hearing the Blake walk away outside and the car drive off into the street. 

Derek came down slipping on his leather jacket. “Blake?” Stiles simply shook his head in a ‘yes’. Instead of saying anything. “Why are you getting dressed?” Stiles looked at Derek, who was walking into the kitchen. 

“Time for me to go” He sounded disappointed. “Ah come on, baby can’t you be a bit late for me?” Stiles came up behind him and hugged him, humming a romantic song and tugging on the black leather. He laughed at his lover and continued to pour his coffee. 

Stiles rested his head on Derek’s back. The bigger man turned with a mug of warm afternoon coffee in his hand. Stiles lifted his head and then rested it again, this time against Derek’s chest. Slipping an arm around Stiles waist he sipped on his coffee. 

Taking another sip he lifted Stiles up a bit. Setting down the mug on the counter he leaned his head down to kiss Stiles. They stayed like that for a while, then Derek remembered where he had to be. “You taste like honey” Stiles licked his lips and bit the bottom one. 

“I put honey in the coffee” He handed the mug to Stiles and pushed away. He grabbed the mug with his hands and sipped on it. Smiling at the taste he walked around trying to find something to eat. 

Derek picked up the invitation that Blake had given to Stiles. Black envelope and a small silver letter inside. He took out the paper and read it. 

The party itself sounded too fancy for his taste. Apparently, men were only allowed to wear suits the color of their envelopes and women dresses. According to the invitation of course. Stiles stretched and placed down the mug. “You going to this fiasco?” He asked sitting in the chair across from where Derek stood. 

“Hmm, thinking about it” he looked over the paper again making sure of the details. “I don’t have a suit” Stiles looked up at him and laughed. “What? Do you?” Stiles nodded. 

“I keep it, in case of things like this” 

Stiles smiled and rubbed his chin. “You’re late” He reminded his boyfriend. “Ugh” Derek grunted and walk towards the door. “We can finish what we were doing later” Stiles told him

Stiles watched him walk towards his car, following him to the front door. As he was just getting in the car he paused with the car door open in front of him. “Do i get a goodbye kiss?” He chuckled. 

Stiles kicked at the heels of his feet and laughed. 

“Don’t push your luck, baby” 

 

☀ ☀ ☀ ☀ 

 

Sheriff rubbed his temples with both hands. Trying to focus on the papers under his eyes was getting hard. Filling out forms is always a bad thing. He clicked around the computer and a few websites before looking around his office looking for something to do other than filling forms and reports. 

Then he heard the front door open. Not bothering to check who it was, simply trying to look from his office. 

Derek came at the door with a frown. “Sorry I’m late” Then taking a deep breath. Sheriff waved it off “It’s fine” he said with faint nod. Derek walked over to the bathroom and switched into the brown cop clothing. 

He walked around the station until he got to the front desk. Starting his day long shift. 

The computer in front of him wouldn’t turn on. Smacking the machines multiple times he grunted with anger. “Hey, Mr Stilinski!” Sheriff heard his name and apparead from the corner. “Yes?”

“Why isn’t this turning on?” Derek questioned with an almost sad tone. “The monitor broke check the back we have an extra” He walked back to his office. “What should I do with this one?” He started to unplug the monitor. 

“Throw it away!” Sheriff shouted back in annoyance. 

After unplugging the monitor he picked it up. While, carrying it to the back he heard the front door open and close. Instead of looking back he kept on walking to the back. Placing the old thing in a wooden box to throw away, he looked around. 

The other monitor was nowhere to be found at the moment. Wanting to ask Sheriff for it was kind of a pointless thing to do. He was pretty sure Sheriff hated him at the moment. “Ugh” He kept on grunting and swearing. 

Pushing boxes around and looking for a newer model of a monitor. His eyes shifted to blood red so that he could in the dark corner. “Finally” He pushed past a few papers and things and found a newer model of the monitor. Well, it looked like the newer model. 

It was thinner. He picked it up and placed it next to him to look at it’s back for the cables he needed. He shoved his hand in a box of paper looking for a cable. Ignoring all the paper cuts he was receiving. 

Once he took out his hand, a small picture came along with it. It was wallet sized. Derek sat back down on the floor and stared at the picture. Stiles looked about five years old and Scott seven or six. They smiled with lacrosse materials in their hands. 

He recognized the field behind them as the one in the high school. Again and again, he laughed at Stiles smile which made him even happier. Much of him didn’t change, he still had that full on grin and hazel happy eyes that hid away things. 

An Idea came into his head. Taking out his wallet he opened it up. Derek’s wallet was jean material with his name in black cursive letters imprinted in the front with sharpie. It was his first and only wallet, bought it around middle school. The miniature photograph was a bit dusty, he didn’t mind. 

He smiled as he placed it in the plastic little frame of his old wallet. Running his finger over the picture once more he laughed at Stiles’ baby smile. 

“Hey, there” Blake’s voice came from behind him softly with a knock at the door. Derek quickly closed his wallet and shoved it back in his pocket standing and turning to face Blake. “Hey” he smiled like an idiot. 

“What are you doing back here?” 

“Looking for-” Derek looked at the floor. “The newer monitor we ordered” He picked it up and carried it across the station, to the front where it was needed. Blake followed him. 

Sheriff was the front with a few papers, placing them on Derek’s desk. He walked past him and started to plug in the monitor. 

Sheriff sat down at one of the two stools behind the desk, reading a paper. Nobody spoke at the moment. Derek kept on plugging and unplugging cables, trying to get the thing to work. “I wanted to give you something” Blake said reaching into his pocket. 

A red envelope came from his jacket pocket. Derek stood from where he leaned down and picked up the red folded paper. He opened it, knowing what it was going to be. 

and Just like he thought it was invitation to the party of the year. Blake’s birthday party. Derek never knew that turning twenty eight was such a big deal. Inside was a black piece of paper. He opened it reading the details. “So you’ll go right” He smiled at Derek brightly. “Yeah, I’ll be there” 

Blake bit his bottom lip, taking a last glance at Derek and walking to the mail room. Sheriff chuckled. Derek turned his head. “What are you laughing about?” Derek asked in a soft tone. 

Sheriff laughed a bit more and raised his hands in defeat. “I miss being young and in love” He grabbed a few papers and walked to his office. 

Derek stared at his envelope and then at sheriff who walked away with a smile. 

 

☀ ☀ ☀ ☀ 

 

Danny stretched his arms over his head. Yawning away the morning and the bright sun shining into his room he looked at the other side of the bed. It was warm, he could see the ripples in the sheets. 

Taking in his first deep breath he could smell that sweet scent of bacon. It filled his lungs until he couldn’t stand it anymore. Taking a big leap from the bed to his own two feet was a bad idea. He flopped down to the floor like a baby taking their first steps. 

Isaac rushed up the stairs. Once in the room he couldn’t help but laugh at Danny. “What are you doing?” He crossed his arms and stood above the other man. Danny chuckled at himself and turned around still on the floor. “Being charming” 

Isaac laughed harder. “Nobody can be charming, in the morning” He gave Danny hand standing up again. Placing a hand in his chest and helping him stand up, he stared at Danny in the eyes. “It’s ok, come on I made you breakfast” 

Danny took his hand from his chest and held it. Kissing Isaac softly he chuckled to himself a bit more. “Hmm, I smell bacon” he smiled against his lips, tangling his free hand in Isaac’s brown curls. Isaac slapped him on the ass and ran down the stairs. 

“You're gonna pay for that” Danny ran down after him. 

When he got down to the kitchen, Isaac had plate setup for him with a glass of orange juice at its side. Danny sat down on the table and started eating. Isaac sat down next to him with a black mug of tea and a book. 

“So, I thought we’d visit your dad today” Isaac commented with a small smile. “You sure?” 

“Yeah, hospital called and said he’ll be released tonight” Danny clapped his hands together in excitement. “Awesome” 

A knock came from the door. “Expecting someone?” Isaac asked. Danny took a while but he responded, “I ordered a phone case, not supposed to be here until next week” So he shrugged his shoulders. Isaac walked towards the front door with the mug in his hand. 

“Mail for, Danny Kahuanui” The mail man handed two envelopes. Isaac took them both and went back inside. “Look” he threw them on the table. One was green and the other gray. “It’s my uncle’s birthday” 

“One is for my dad and one is for me” Danny scratched his head. “You wanna go?” He asked Isaac. “You said one was for your dad” Isaac said with a tiny grin. “The party’s tomorrow night, pretty sure he isn’t gonna want to go” 

“Okay, ok I’ll go” Danny smiled brightly. “Do you own a suit?” 

“Uh.., no” He scratched his chin in embarrassment. Danny slapped him on the shoulder “We’ll get you one” 

Isaac digged out his phone from his pocket and dialed Derek’s number. 

 

☀ ☀ ☀ ☀ 

 

“Isaac?” Derek could already tell who it was. “I need cash” Isaac responded gruffly and quick. “For?” 

Taking a while to respond he sighed once again in embarrassment. “I need to buy a suit” he said abruptly. “What do you need a suit for?” Derek held up the phone with his shoulder, while organizing a few papers in the mail room.

“Danny’s uncle, Blake’s birthday is tomorrow night and I need a suit” Derek crossed his arms at the name that came through the phone. Except he didn’t want to tell Isaac that they most likely would meet up there. 

“Yeah, stop by the station” Derek hung up the phone. 

Stiles lazily slipped into a pair of fresh jeans and a red hoodie. Grabbing his wallet and keys, he left the house. 

Stopping by the station right now would be a bad idea, he would most likely jump Derek in the mail room. 

Surprisingly the mall wasn't so busy, for a Friday afternoon of course. He wondered if something else was going on in town.  
He went into a formal clothing store and looked arpund. What are Derek's sizes?

So he took out his phone and sent a quick text.

Stiles: Wht size r your pants and shirt? Also, what color invitation did you get? 

Derek's phone rang a small tune. Grabbing it he answered the text,

Derek: get large pants and medium shirt all red. Thanks bby. 

Stiles asked around for help and he found a suit jacket and pants that were to light red but just a few shades dark. 

He took the stairs in the two floor building, to the food court. Ordering a burger and fries he heard a familiar voice. Turning around he saw Isaac and Danny sitting down, eating their own meal. Isaac saw him and waved him over to the table. 

Picking up his own meal he walked to the table. He could smell the grease it was making him dizzy. Shit, when did he last eat?

Sitting down next to Danny he didn't bother to say 'hi'. Instead he took out his burger and a giant bite. 

"Are you going to Blake's party?" Danny asked looking towards the bag at Stiles' side. "Yeah" 

Danny smiled and continued to eat. "You guys do know his name isn't actually Blake" he said trying to make conversation. 

"What?" Stiles and Isaac said in unison. "Yeah, it's Beaumont" They nodded. "So why call him Blake" Isaac asked. "Doesn't like his name?" Stiles suggested. Danny nodded towards him "yep". 

It's a good name. At least Stiles thought so. "So what's his story?" Stiles asked with wonder in his eyes. Danny took a sip from his tea bottle and started talking. 

"Born in New York and lived there for 19 years. After that he got accepted him into a school in England and studied out there for a while. He was living in southern California with his boyfriend, after a bad break up they split and he moved to Beacon Hills to spend some time with my dad" Danny continued eating. Isaac kept on chewing on his fries staring at Danny with seductive eyes. 

Stiles felt a small chill run down his spine.  
He put his trash back into the restraunt bag and threw it away. "Ill see you guys tomorrow night" he waved and left. "He looks good, is he seeing someone?" Danny asked. A person was only as happy and constantly texting like that if they're was seeing someone. 

"I think he is" Isaac responded. He had some idea of who it might be. 

Night strolled and rolled upon the sky with the moon. Stiles ate dinner and stayed in his room for the night. Sheriff was downstairs watching tv. Stiles' music coming from his room was fairly loud, he didn't mind teenagers were like that. 

Upstairs things weren't going as Sheriff thought they were. He thought Stiles was alone listening to music. Instead he was doing something completely different. 

The thumped and so did the body that fell on top of it. Derek tangled his hands with the sheets letting Stiles' take over.  
He rubbed his boxers against Derek's jeans. 

"Your supporting a tent in boxers" Derek commented and placed a hand on the other man's thigh. His hand slid up into the boxers on their own. 

Stiles grunted and started undoing Derek's belt.

Isaac took a long hot shower. Danny did with him. The house was once again quiet. Danny's father slept in the living room he was released earlier that day but because he couldn't make it up the stairs he decided to sleep downstairs. 

Isaac shrugged off his his shirt. Laying in bed next to Danny who was already drifting into a deep slumber. 

Isaac turned off the lamp next to the bed and kissed Danny on the cheek and rubbed his upper arm.

Isaac didn't know if Danny could hear him. To his own defense saying this now when Danny could barely hear was the best the way he could do it at the moment.  
So he said it with a scared and shuttering voice.

"Thank you for everything, I love you"

“I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also after chapter 6 the story will go on pause for a few weeks. I'm gonna be working on a Supernatural AU. I'll also be going back to school in a few days so im gonna try and do chapter 7 and 8 before school starts. This chapter moved a bit faster then i thought. I'm thinking about killing someone off just for the fun of it. 
> 
> You also might've noticed Scott wasn't in this chapter. I just wanted to take a break from that. I wanna go in with how Derek and Stiles deal with jealousy. After chapter is 6 is up the story will be on pause because i wanna work on my first Supernatural Fic. 
> 
> The party (pretty big event) is gonna take chapter 6.
> 
> Any Questions about the Story? Comment Below.


	6. Stricken Hearts

The afternoon red and orange clouds flew into the californian sky with the sun shining brightly. Stiles couldn’t help but stare out the window as he drove home. A shining horizon like this should always be appreciated. The town seemed to be in a total trance and state of calm. 

Parking the jeep in the driveway. Going inside putting the grocery bags down. Walking back outside to sit on his porch. That’s how his daylight time ended, him alone staring out into the clouds and sun that slowly lowered over the tall and proud trees and mountains. 

Once the sun was gone. The cold wind beat his toes that were playing with the grass under them. Sneaking back inside the house he climbed into the shower. 

“When things are this calm-” He took final endangering breath to finish his quote. “something bad always happen” He muttered to himself. He learned that the bad way. 

Sheriff made his way home leaving Tara in charge of the Station with a two other officers. Inside he heard the main shower running so instead he went to the one in his room. Slipping off the light brown clothing and looking himself in the mirror. He stayed like that for a few minutes. 

Staring at himself. Feeling a bit alone. God, he missed Claudia. 

Every once in awhile he could he feel her presence around the house. The warm and tender smell of her cooking. 

Tears threatened to surface in his eyes and he pulled back from the mirror. Dragging himself into the shower. 

Weirdly enough they both ended up leaving the shower at the same time. Stiles took out the bags that he hadn’t yet bothered to look inside. In one of them was a dark blue suit. In the other a black suit. 

“Dad, this one is yours” He handed his father the bag inside his room. Walking back to his he took out the suit. It was nice, unfortunately he hated formal clothing. 

The shaded dark blue went with Stiles’ skin. It was light and not too dark. Looking in the mirror he noticed that it brought out the brown in his eyes. Never noticed that his eyes were this deep of a brown. Blue wasn’t exactly a color he owned too much of. He made a note in his head to buy more blue clothing. 

Sheriff’s suit was plain. Black slacks and the same color suit jacket, leather dress shoes to tag along with it. 

They both laughed at each other as they walked into the kitchen. “Dad, slick back your hair” He made a satisfied face when his father did as he was told.  
“Aren’t you going to do it?” Sheriff asked looking up at Stiles’ stuck up overgrown hair. “Uh ,No” he chuckled as he answered and grabbed the keys to the jeep. “I’m driving” He ran down the steps and climbed into the car. 

☰ ✖ ☰ 

It looked good, right? He looked good, right? 

“I look good right?” He spun around and Cora laughed. She looked great. At least Derek thought so. She stood up revealing her short red cocktail dress. It was loose at the bottom and tight at the top. Derek had picked it out for her. 

“You look great” He said smiling down at his sister. “I know” She laughed and walked up to him. 

“I like the suit, although-” She reached up and muffled his hair. “Slick this back it looks like you got attacked” He looked at her. “That’s because you just messed it up” He put up his arms in defeat and stalked towards the bathroom to once again fix his hair. 

The red slacks and jacket were tight on him. Especially around his thighs and ass. It made Cora proud to be in the hottest family Beacon Hills as laid their eyes upon. 

“You look like your mother” A voice reached down to her sensitive ears from the stairs. 

She didn’t exactly smile when she saw Peter. Although, she did smile at the memory of her mother. Taking a look at the bathroom door she spoke. “What are you doing here?” 

“Checking, on my favorites nephews” Creepy as it was having Derek has an uncle she sometimes found comfort in him. His cold hands touched her shoulder softly and kissed her on the cheek. “You really do look like your mother” 

Red rose her ears and she blushed. He laughed a bit. Derek emerged out of the bathroom with his hair finally in place. Peter licked his lips in shame when he saw Derek walking towards them in a red suit and black dress shirt. 

“If you weren’t my nephew-” He started but Cora stopped him. “Ew, Ok, No” She shrugged and walked inside the elevator, waiting for Derek. 

Derek smiled at Peter. If Peter wasn’t evil he would be coming to this party, Sadly if he did attend the party, it would end in murder. 

As he walked into the elevator with his back to Peter. He looked at Cora who looked back at him he whispered to her in a smile ‘keep an eye on them’ She nodded at Peter’s command. 

The moon was proudly and brightly up high in the sky. Shining down onto Derek’s wolf senses. It made him shiver at the feeling of the moonlight flowing onto his skin. He stood there longer than had intended. “Does it really feel that good?” Cora asked walking towards the car. 

“It’s like you can feel the moon almost touching you” He sighed. “Here take my hand” he rose it in front of her. She shook a bit and grabbed it. Now, she could feel it. The dark crater’s light made her senses tingle and feel like they were being slowly shifted inside her. 

This was one of the perks of being an Alpha. You could feel the moonlight, not only on the full moon but also every night. The light reached down to a wolf’s senses and calmed them. Beta’s and Omega’s couldn’t feel it only on the Full Moon when it was a full power but instead of feeling the calming swirl it was an angry one that turned you from human to a beast. 

Derek looked down at his sister once more. She let go of his hand taking in ragged breaths. They both smiled at each other with a breath of weary. 

 

☰ ✖ ☰ 

 

The color green never applied to his tastes but others thought it looked just right on him. He was pretty sure he was starting to hate it. He heard grunting and swearing from the other side of the room. Finishing tying his brown leather shoes he stood up looking at himself once again. 

“I look ridiculous” Isaac said patting down his gray jacket. “Jesus, you look good in green” He said staring down Danny who was now standing in front of him. “Ugh, I know” 

“You look nice, what’s wrong?” Danny asked grabbing Isaac’s hands and urging him to stand up. “Gray’s your color” Danny said touching their lips slightly. “I’m gonna do my hair and we can go” Danny walked off into the bathroom. 

Isaac sat back down on the edge of their bed and continued to tie his shoes. Once he was done he walked into the bathroom. Danny messed with his black hair. “What am I going to do?” Isaac said tugging at his light brown curls. 

Danny looked at him and laughed. “Don’t do anything” He said placing his own hand in the curls and playing with them. “Do you ever cut them?” He asked. 

“Usually, I forgot to cut them recently though” Danny looked at him with a semi-straight face. “How long is ‘I forgot’?” 

Isaac hesitated a bit. “Uh, two months” They both laughed in unison. A knock interrupted their laughter. 

Danny’s dad stood outside with a camera. “I’m coming in! I hope you two are being decent” He shouted kiddingly. “It’s fine dad” Danny shouted back. 

“You boys look nice” He said smiling. “I knew Blake was gonna choose green for you” He said smiling at his son and giving him a hug. “You should be resting” Danny said half hearted. 

“Ah, come on, I wanted to see you guys off” He said patting the younger man’s shoulder. “Are you really going to take a picture?” Isaac asked looking down at the camera. “yes” The old man simply said. He gestured for them to get next to each other. 

Danny stood next to Isaac.

Isaac took his out from his pockets and slid it around Danny’s waist slowly. They smiled at each other and kissed not aware that Danny’s father took the picture while they kissed. “Great” 

“What, you already took it?” They said in unison, unlocking their lips. “It’ll replace that prom picture with that other guy” He waved them off and walked down stairs. 

They came down a few minutes after. Danny grabbing his keys and Isaac talking to his father. “How’s the stomach” He said rubbing the older man’s arm. “Hurts but I’ll take some pain killer and I’ll be fine” 

“Now you boys go and have fun, Danny say hi to your Grandpa and everyone else for me” 

“Also don’t tell them about what happened, just say I was feeling sick or something” 

“Alright, Dad” 

Isaac smiled and waved ‘bye’ to him. So did Danny. “You okay?” Danny asked Isaac who was currently taking in a deep deep breath that showed exhaustion and excitement. 

“Nothing just excited to meet the rest of your family” 

 

☰ ✖ ☰ 

 

Derek and Cora arrived first, of the three. Many people stared at Derek’s legs and chest as he walked into the building. Little did they know, this hot piece of ass was owned. So to keep himself safe from the flirtation of others he tangled arms with Cora. 

Sheriff and Stiles arrived second. Surprisingly Stiles’ suit was tight around his thighs. It made him slightly uncomfortable when a girl, his age. Licked her lips which were painted with pink lipstick. Sheriff saw the small shrug Stiles gave out when the girl looked at him. He wondered a bit and and stopped himself from thinking too much about it. 

Isaac and Danny were the last to arrive, out of the three. Danny hugged and waved to a few people. Mostly family of course. A woman with blond curls and a white dress came up to them. She jumped onto Danny and hugged him. “Hey, Carol” He said laughing. “There’s my favorite cousin” She said sliding down from the hug. 

“and who is this handsome thing?” She said checking out Isaac who held Danny’s hand nervously and tightly. “Mine” Danny squeezed his hand a bit and smiled at him. “I’m Isaac” He let go of Danny’s hand and shaked hers. 

“oh, what a gentleman” She smiled brightly and tangled arms with Isaac rushing him forward. 

“So tell me, how good is Danny?” He caught up with her pace of steps and walked. 

The inside of the white house. The front of it was obviously a showroom, the floor to ceiling windows and an old jukebox in the corner. A bar was at the other side with brown wooden stools. A few more things caught their attention as they walked in. The leather black couches that circled a tree that reached the ceiling. 

“Sir, this way please” A young man in a vest gestured for Danny towards an elevator. “You’re expected on the second floor” The young man handed Danny a flier. 

The third wasn’t like the first. They thought it would be. It wasn’t. At the center was a table with fountains of food. Decorative kitchenware containing fruits and many more. Isaac’s mouth watered a bit at the chocolate fountain. 

Soon after walking around they found a table. The tables had golden and silver patterns that matched the brightly colored floor and walls. 

Derek’s suit made him stand out. Same for Stiles’. They were the easiest people to spot. Other men and women attended the event different colored suits and dresses. Isaac wondered if those were even real colors. 

\- An hour after everyone’s arrival - 

The party was in full swing. A band was up on a small stage singing old songs. People spun and laughed and danced in elegancy. Derek and Cora danced happily. Sadly enough Derek knew that the happiness he felt would soon end. He kept that though at the back of his mind. 

Isaac eyed around as he and Danny left the dance floor to eat. Looking around the people he saw Derek. He tried hiding in the surprise of his Alpha attending an event like this.  
Once they were sitting down at their table eating they laughed and talked about things. Derek came up from behind Isaac and touched his shoulder lightly. “Mind if we join you?” 

His other hand held a plate of fruits and sweets. Danny smiled up at him “No, please sit” Isaac coughed. His eyes widened as he saw Cora sit down next to Danny. 

“I’m Cora” She said shaking Danny’s hand. “That’s my brother Derek” She said with a small flip with her hair. Isaac eyed her a look that said ‘he’s mine’ and moved away from Danny a few inches. 

“Were Danny’s cousins” Derek said with his mouth full of fruit. “Oh, Its nice to meet some of Isaac’s family” They kept on babbling about movies, shows, and whatnot. 

Stiles on the other hand was all the way at the other side of the large room. He went to get food for him and his father and he also used it to look for Derek. Couldn’t find him. Taking another glance at the couples in the middle of the room he considered inviting the girl with the mysterious look and bright pink lipstick for dance. Stiles caught her staring at him a few times. Looking at the couples he saw his father smiling and dancing with a woman. 

Instead he decided to leave the party room for a while. If he was correct, he remembered seeing a bar as they walked in. 

Once he was down to the bar he sat on one of the stools. The one at the edge of the table. “Can I have a ginatonic please” He made the number ‘two’ with his fingers. Once again he was considering getting drunk. 

The man eyed him as he made the drinks. “Relationship troubles?” The man in the vest and bowtie asked. Stiles looked up from his phone. “I guess” He wasn’t lying. If he said that he wasn’t doubting his bond with Derek, he’d be lying. 

“What did he do?” The bartender said handing Stiles’ the two ginatonics. He wasn’t sure why he was telling this to some guy he didn’t know. Stiles a quick sip of the drink. He grabbed his wallet, although he felt another hand stop him. “On the house for a broken heart” the man said. 

Stiles chuckled a ‘thank you’. “He didn’t do anything” Stiles said playing with the cup. His fingers tapped a rhythm with his other hand on the wooden counter. The bartender turned down the music. 

“So, you're having doubts?” The man said leaving the bar and sitting next to Stiles with a cup of whiskey. “How’d you know?” 

The man shrugged. “You got the face” Stiles chuckled again and wondered if the man was reading his mind.  
Stiles chuckled once more. Took another sip of his drink. Sucked in a deep breath and started talking to a complete stranger about his relationship with Derek. 

 

☰ ✖ ☰ 

 

Blake danced. His moves were the best out of the crowd. Everyone clapped and whistled once he decided to leave the floor. 

Cora danced with Isaac. They spoke. They gossiped like high school girls. Derek had to remind himself that he was older and gossiping wasn’t something he should do. 

Danny was talking to family at the other side of the room. An older man who looked like his grandfather. 

He was now sitting with Sheriff. They drank wine and talked about things. Blake soon joined them with his own glass of white wine. After a while Sheriff yawned and stretched his old bones cracking under his skin. “Getting old huh?” They laughed. “This is nice” Derek said to Blake with a smile. 

“I see your sister is having fun” They all looked towards the dance floor and saw Cora being spun around and twirled by Isaac who was also laughing. “Yeah” He said quietly happy to see his sister like this. 

“I’ll leave you two alone” Sheriff said with a smile at Derek and walked out back to the dance floor, joining in with the same woman that danced with him before. 

Blake’s ears and cheeks became red. Derek took notice and thought something was wrong. “You ok?” He asked. “Yeah, It’s just hot in here” he was lying. It was more of a blush. 

“There’s a balcony over there, wanna go?” Blake asked with a grin. Derek didn’t notice because he was paying too much attention to his sister. 

“Sure” He said. 

As they walked past people and tables Derek looked back. There in the door he saw Stiles in a dark blue suit. He raised his hand and waved. Stiles noticed the tall man in the red suit and started walking towards him. 

Once they were outside the balcony Derek looked a bit too happy. Blake took out a cigarette and sucked in. Letting the smoke flow down onto his suit. 

The cigarette dropped to the floor. Blake couldn’t hold it in. Taking a step forward he grabbed Derek’s face with both his hands. That cold touch sent shivers down Derek’s spine that him feel senseless. He looked at Blake with wondering eyes not knowing what would happen next. 

Their lips started touching. Blake’s tongue made way into Derek’s mouth. He was needy and Derek couldn’t pull away from the desperate kiss. 

Derek’s hands came up and grabbed Blake’s wrist which still had his face still. He couldn’t pull he tried but he felt weak. Like his senses were at a total stop. 

Stiles found himself standing outside the Balcony door. Watching. The heartbeat in his heart didn’t slow down, It sped up. Derek heard a shattered breath from where he was standing and unlocked lips with Blake. 

There he saw Stiles. Not only turn with his brown baby eyes flowing with tears but with his muscles shaking and shoulders lowering. 

The cold wind hit their skin. Beacon Hills could feel it. The cold wind the change in the color of leaves. Autumn was very well on it way, so was stricken hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you guys Blake is gonna be important. 
> 
> In other news. This is the last chapter you'll see in D.O.R for a while. Like I said after this chapter is posted, the story will go on pause so that I can work with other things. I not sure how long it'll be until I'm back into this story. School is starting. 
> 
> If you do have any questions for me about what I'm writing next or this story ask me on Tumblr. 
> 
> Link: http://grand-x.tumblr.com/ (Inbox is open for anymonous) 
> 
> Thanks for reading! xx


	7. Eruptions & Storms

Scott was half asleep. His phone’s little demon eye that showed it was charging hit his cheek. It rang multiple times. Over and over again he ignored. Nobody should be calling someone else at this time of night. 

His day was spent with Allison and Lydia, carrying bags at the mall. Allison thanked him with a kiss, he expected more than that but he had deep respect for them both to say anything else. The other half of his day was spent reading and eating dinner with his mother. Him and his mother hadn’t even touched the subject of Stiles. 

It was hard to keep his eyes shut. They fluttered open to try and keep him awake. This usually never happened to him, usually during a storm or full moon his senses would be hyperactive. Tonight was a normal chilly autumn night.

His ears picked up the sound of the wind blowing and animals settling into the night. The sound of cars sounded like roars. When your ears turn all wolfy, everything sounded louder than it actually is. 

Across his room, his mother was settling into bed. She’d go back to the hospital in an hour or two. Finally, Scott’s ears calmed and eyes fell shut, the sudden sound of wind and the animals outside his house faded. 

Although, under his state of sleep something tugged at his conscious. It poked him at his dreams over and over. Of course, he ignored it and fell asleep silently. 

This only lasted for about an hour or two. A sound reached his ears. A muffled voice reached his ears. It sounded like crying. Sadly, he recognized the small cries and voice behind the tears. Instantly he jumped off the bed and ran out of his room.

It wasn’t inside the house. He looked around the living room, nothing. A small knock came from the wooden front door. The attention in his eyes shifted to the door and he opened it. The body that sat down on the steps shook with his head in his hands. “I can’t do it, Scott” there was another shudder after the words came out of him. 

Scott closed the door and sat next to him. He saw that Stiles had taken off his dress shoes and socks and his bare feet laid on the cold dirt. Stiles’ toes sank into the soft earth. 

“I always had doubts, just never knew he’d go like this” He wiped his eyes and looked at Scott. His best friend’s eyes never looked so sad and so heavy with a glowing sadness. That’s what he loved about Stiles. Any emotion he would feel would practically glow off him and into another person. 

It was something Scott never mentioned to him. This time a sad dark glow came from his brown eyes, the last time Scott saw something like this was when his mother died.   
Scott stood up. Took Stiles’ hands and held them both firmly. Stiles stood up with him. He couldn’t look at Scott. Tears rolled off his cheeks and onto his feet and the dirt. “Hey, Stiles” Scott smiled. 

“It’s not your fault” He pulled Stiles into a hug. He sobbed into his old AC/DC shirt he wear as pajamas. Scott was absolutely positive that if Stiles didn’t stop crying he would too. They had things to cry about. 

The fire in his gut felt all too small. Stiles pulled away and chuckled to himself. Scott chuckled a bit too. The atmosphere suddenly felt like the one from before, like Derek had never showed up. Just him and Scott. Against the world. 

“Stay here the night” Scott said shoving Stiles in the house. Stiles was still crying but it was faint. The muscles in his legs felt weak so he sank into the couch. Scott saw this and sat next to him. 

“Did you love him?” Scott asked not looking at Stiles, the curiosity that poked at him earlier finally came out.

Stiles felt the weight on his shoulder loosen. He slowly turned to Scott. The words rolled off his tongue in a way he wished it didn’t because it felt like he needed to say it all along. 

“I do love him, I don’t think he loves me” 

 

☀ ☀ ☀ ☀ 

The kiss broke off. Derek pushed the smaller man away. “What the fuck?” he wiped the taste from his lips and had a look of disgust on. “What do you mean ‘what the fuck’?” Blake’s voice rose like a fire. 

Derek’s senses rushed into him like a hammer hitting a brick. Then, his mind fell back into the reality of it all. 

The sight of Stiles clenching his hands. Those tears slipping out his big brown eyes. It was all too real. His own chest clenched and his heart felt like it was barely beating. 

All the blood rushed to his anger and sadness. He wanted to ask Blake ‘why’ and other things but the man he loved just ran out on him. So he wouldn’t push it further than this. 

“Don’t you ever pull this kind of shit again” Derek jabbed his finger into Blake’s chest. 

He ran back into the party room. Again, it felt all too real. Sheriff looked lost. “Have you seen Stiles?” His eyes widened when he took a second look at Derek who looked like he just saw someone die. “Derek? what happened?” Cora asked as she tugged on his upper arm. He looked at her. His emotions could almost be felt by her. 

As she saw the dark fire in his eyes she instantly knew what had happened. Sheriff was the one who still had no idea what was going on. "Derek I'll drive you there" She pleaded. 

"Drive him where?" Sheriff interrupted. The anger rose even higher in Derek and he didn't pay attention to what he said next. 

"I have to find Stiles. Nothing has ever been so important" Sheriff looked at him like he was crazy. "Why? What's going on?" He shouted, worried about his son.

Before Derek could answer that very important question. Derek was already gone. Instead of taking the car he ran.

It was like the nerves under his skin wanted to chase after him. It was cold, colder than usual. As he ran into Beacon Hills thoughts ravaged his mind. 

The thought of not being near Stiles, just the thought of not being able to protect those brown eyes. Oh, those eyes to Derek they were Stiles' best feature. They were like warm cocoa on winter morning. Always supporting him and reassuring him it's warm and ok. The thought of not having that anymore slowed him down. 

Derek's feet ached. His chest felt like closing walls around his heart. 

Every day with Stiles was like a fire. It burned bright against the dark and the demons and chased them away. This time their fire went out. A cold breeze blew against it and turned it off. 

It started to rain at this point. Derek ran as much as he could. Once he reached the Stillinski house he climbed up the tree next to Stiles window and hopped into the room. 

He wasn't here. Stiles scent mixed with his in the sheets. He sat down on the bed and grabbed his old t-shirt that Stiles kept around. He smelled it. Stiles scent was pine and cinnamon. He had to find that again. 

He jumped out of the window. 

Running again after something he was almost sure was now completely gone. 

A feeling of loss lingered around his gut. It was like part him was being torn off. 

Once he reached his destination he stopped at the front door. Body frozen and every fiber in him wanted to get that boy back. 

He knocked. It was quiet ans he thought nobody heard it. 

Scott opened the door only to see Derek with a look of loss. "I need to see him" he commanded. 

"No, you've done enough" Scott was harsh, his jaw was clenched and he looked exhausted. 

Derek heard a cry from inside the house. It sounded like tired cry more than a sad one. "Is that Stiles?, Scott let me see him?" Derek voice few a couple beats and so did his heartbeat at the sound of the cry. 

"You've done your damage, Derek" Scott got louder. It was actually freaking Derek out. "Leave, Derek" Scott said with an annoyed tone.

Derek couldn't control himself. He stepped off and stared into the house. Scott gave him a disappointed look and shut the door. 

The rain and wind felt colder now. The red suit jacket was wet. He was warm outside, on the inside it was a completely different feeling. 

So he walked home. Holding in the tears. 

 

☀ ☀ ☀ ☀ 

Cora came home to the opposite of what she was expecting. It was dark and she could basically feel the tension in the air. 

She walked around the darkness to Derek's bed. He was laying down breathing slowly with a pillow tight to his chest. The suit stuck to his body it was wet from the rain and his torso looked wet from something else, most likely tears. 

Sitting next to him in bed, slipped a kiss on his forehead. “You’ll get him back” she whispered to her older brother. He simply gave her a small moan in return. 

A few noises reached her ears. She looked up and saw that someone was there. “Sorry” he apologized. “I thought you were with Danny, what are you doing here?” Isaac scratched his head and walked down the stairs. 

“I just came for a change of clothes” He said. His attention shifted slightly onto the sleeping man. “He ok?” he pointed to Derek with a worried look. Cora looked back, the alpha shifted in bed a bit. 

“Just alpha wolf stuff” she said with a suspicious voice. He nodded obviously not believing the bullshit. 

“Uh, you should keep an eye on him” Isaac said with a final gleaming nod towards Derek and walked off. 

A few minutes after Isaac left, Cora took a shower. She slipped into a pair of sweats and an old T-Shirt. She didn’t plan on sleeping yet. The laptop she usually carried around was on the big table, Derek usually used the table for planning attacks. 

She opened it up and surfed the internet. She wasn’t actually staying up on the internet, she was staying up to watch over Derek. To wake him up if he had a nightmare or anything else. 

The elevator doors opened. It was loud. She couldn’t see in the dark. “Relax, It’s me” Peter waved his hands around. 

“Oh, What are you doing here at 2 in the morning” He shrugged and took a seat across from her. “I was in town, thought I’d pass by” he glanced at the bed near the table. “You can feel it, can’t you?” She crossed her arms and studied her uncle. 

“Yeah, I can and it sucks” he admitted. It confused her a bit more. “I don’t get it how does it work?” 

Peter took a deep breath and looked at her. “Sometimes, not very often actually, an Alpha’s feelings can transmit to the entire pack. If the feeling is strong enough of course. I guess Derek’s feeling-” he stopped. 

“Regret, remorse, sadness” she finished for him. “and I thought that was with wolves with the same DNA” She explained. 

“If all the pack members are very close together. They can all feel it” he shook his head approving his own statement. 

“What happened?” he asked. “don’t know” she said, it was the truth she’d love to know but she didn’t.   
“So, is that kid actually Derek’s-” Peter’s voice came over hers. “maybe, maybe not, we can’t get involved” he said standing from the chair. “If your gonna ask ‘why’ it’s because this might be the only chance to make your brother happy” he pointed to the now snoring Derek. 

“Alright, I won’t get involved” she put her hands put in defeat. Peter didn’t bother saying bye, just went down the elevator instead. 

Cora took a final look at her brother and closed the laptop. 

 

☀ ☀ ☀ ☀ 

 

Derek woke up with is head beating. After last night he wasn’t excited about going back to work at 5A.M. It was now 4.30A.M  
Sheriff expected to arrive early so he’d have the morning until night shift. Facing Blake would be another thing he wasn’t so interested in. Telling the Sheriff why he had said ‘I have to find Stiles’ would be another of today’s challenges. 

As he got dressed he thought of ways of admitting to the Sheriff that him and Stiles are now an item. ‘were’ an item was better like it. Every past tense to do with Stiles’ name gave Derek a slight pain in the chest. 

He poured a cup of coffee and then cream to make the coffee taste like cinnamon, normal coffee gave him a headache. Even though he did this his brain felt like it was pumping. 

Cora was nowhere to be seen at the moment. Before, Derek slipped into slumber he heard the elevator doors and her voice. She most likely up in her room, sleeping. 

It was cold outside. The sun was out and shining as bright as it could. The autumn wind blew onto Derek’s face. So, he slipped on his leather jacket and walked into his car. 

Mornings couldn’t be worse than this, At least Stiles thought so. The images of last night replayed over and over in his head. It wasn’t something he was exactly proud to say but he missed it. Missed Derek. 

The feelings came in packs, like wolves. The gloominess of the day crashed into him like an ocean. It was almost like drowning. He could hear Scott moving around and making breakfast in the kitchen. 

He stood up. He was still dressed in the blue suit from last night. Slipping out of the jacket and shoes, Scott’s voice interrupted. “We have to go see your dad” he said handing Stiles’ the phone. 

* Seven missed calls from “Dad” * Stiles sighed. “Let’s eat and then we can go to the station” 

Stiles walked into the kitchen and saw the buffet laid out before him on the wooden table. “Did you do this?” he sat down and just started eating. Eating is good, eating meant he didn’t have to talk about his feelings. At least he thought so. 

Scott ignored the question completely and sat across him. “How you feeling?” Scott at some pancakes and sausages. 

Stiles could still feel his chest tighten. Another, wave of feelings crashed at him and he looked down at his plate. Wanting to puke he stopped eating. “I can’t eat” 

“Why is it bad?” Scott asked with a frown. “No, just-” he took shattering breath. “I’m gonna see my dad now” Stiles stood up from the table. Slipped on his shoes and jacket. The jeep was outside waiting for him. 

He heard the front door open away as he got into the jeep. “Hey, Stiles!” Scott shouted for him. 

“Yeah?” Stiles answered as he climbed into the jeep. “You still got me” Scott said with a small smile. Once those exact words reached Stiles he remembered. Remembered what it was like before all of it.   
Before the bite. Before monsters. Before Derek. He missed it, that connection he had with his best friend. 

Stiles smiled, a genuine real smile and chuckled a bit. “I had you before” 

Scott didn’t say anything back. He just gave Stiles a nod and walked back inside. Stiles thought to himself for a while. 

Yeah, the man he loved didn’t love him back, at least he thought so. One thing came out of this storm. He got Scott back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my terrible writing skills. I'm back with this. 
> 
> I also want to name the the chapters. If you have any ideas please share in the comments. I'd like to get my readers more involved with the stuff I do. So if you have an recs (fics for me to read, Ideas for this story or others) please share on my Tumblr. 
> 
> http://grand-x.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks for Reading xx


	8. In and Out

Stiles arrived at the station faster than he thought. The wind blew cold outside so he scurried inside the warm area. Inside a few other officers were half asleep from the all night shift and others just arriving.

"Where's my dad?" One of the four officers that were getting ready to leave pointed at the wooden door behind him. Stiles took another cold breath.

The doors seemed bigger, mostly because he was scared.

Sheriff's eyes looked half closed. He was sitting in front of a computer screen half asleep. He almost fell off his chair. “Hey, bud” he greeted his son. “Hey, dad” Stiles poured himself and his dad a cup of coffee.

Stiles placed down the warm mug “Here you need it” . It took awhile for Stiles to see it but he waited a few minutes to say anything.

“Did you get laid?” Sheriff almost spit the coffee back into the cup. “Uh, what?” He settled down the cup.

“You have that ‘i got laid’ face”

“I don’t make a face”

“Yes, you do”

Sheriff laughed. So did Stiles. “What’s wrong?” Sheriff asked going back the work on the screen. “Nothing, Sorry I left so suddenly last night” Stiles scratched the back of his head nervously.

“It’s ok, she left me home” Stiles laughed even harder. Sheriff ignored his son’s laughter and typed away.

“I’ll be at Scott’s for the day” Stiles stood up and walked around. “try and sleep early tonight, you go back to school tomorrow” Sheriff reminded.

Stiles nodded and walked out of his dad’s office.

Walking around the station he stopped once he heard hushed voices coming from the kitchen. Two officers whispered to each other. Stiles didn't enjoy snooping but he would grant himself this once.

"Did you hear what happened?"

"Blake made out with Derek at the party and he freaked out" the young recruit continued.

"What do you mean freaked out?" Their voices became quieter.

"Threatened him" the young woman who was listening laughed. "Serves him right, Blake's always getting involved with people he shouldn't"

Stiles shifted a bit to hear better. "I heard the Sheriff's kid started crying" She said with a very very low tone.

"Think it had to do with Derek and Blake?" The young man asked with an annoyed tone.

She shrugged, Stiles couldn't see it but he was positive she did because she didn't reply to his million dollars question.

Stiles walked into the kitchen with a deep frown. "Go back to work" his demands were followed. Nobody liked to mess with the Sheriff's kid.

Stiles would like to be smiling about what he had heard 'Threatened him', but he couldn't smile.

Something poked and punched the back of his consciousness. Ignoring the pull he felt in his mind settle.

Blake walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Stiles" He greeted him with a pat in the back. Stiles hated the man. Deeply, Deeply, hated him.

"Sorry, you had to see that last night" Stiles of course knew what he was talking about.

Stiles' throat felt tight. He dropped the coffee mug in the silver sink and walked out.

Once he was outside, a cold autumn wind strikes his skin. The image wouldn't escape his head.

Opening the jeep doors he sat down on the leather seat and sank into it. All of it, it was too much for his head to wrap around.

The roar of an engine reached his ears. He saw the black car park a few spaces near the jeep. Stiles knew that car, anywhere even the sound was familiar.

Derek walked out of the car with his normal Brown suit and dark shades. Stiles couldn't stop looking.

Derek slowly turned his head to the jeep. Stiles sank lower enough down the seat so that nobody could see him.

Derek stared at the jeep for a few tense minutes and Stiles heard the Station doors open and close, signaling him to stand up.

"Shit" Stiles muttered to himself and turned on the jeep.

As he drove out of the parking lot he caught sight of Derek looking back at the jeep.

It felt like his body was hit with a lightning bolt when Derek's electric eyes took a final look at the Jeep.

His muscles pressed onto the car and he sped down the road.

Even as he drove down his street to his house, he could still feel those eyes from afar.

  
  


          ☀☀ ☀ ☀

  
  


Derek walked in. Everyone in the room looked towards him for a few awkward seconds and then went back to work. Walking in the narrow hallway he paused at the Sheriff’s office. “Checking in”

 

“Alright” Sheriff shouted back to him. The scent of sweet honey whiskey came from Sheriff. Also, tangled with the smell of feminine perfume. Derek was expecting Sheriff to question him on the words of last night. He didn’t. He most likely too hungover to remember.

Everywhere Derek walked the officers stared at him. He couldn’t shake off the sight of Stiles hiding from him in the jeep. Did he really hate Derek that much now?. Derek walked into the kitchen and threw away his Dunkin Donuts cup.

“I’m not going to apologize about last night” the hoarse and low tone reached his ears easily. Derek’s back tensed up and he looked behind him. Blake, the man who he currently had no sympathy for, was sitting on the small circular table staring down at his hands.

“I don’t want you too” Derek claimed and walked over to the sink. They were alone at the moment. Derek grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and stood in front of it leaning against it, staring at Blake.  

“I have to ask, why?” Blake chuckled quietly at Derek. The only problem was that Derek couldn’t see the humor in the situation. “I like you”

Blake admitted his feelings quietly. “I just,...” Blake seemed nervous, like teenage kid nervous. “I thought you had feelings for me” his voice became lower.

Derek would’ve liked to be nice right now. Sadly, Blake’s actions took a toll on him. So being nice was the last thing he wanted to do. “I have to ask, why did you say that to me” he looked up at Derek with blue wandering eyes.

The breath that Derek took was harsh and it felt pained. “Well?” Derek wouldn’t dare to speak. Blake stood up from the chair. Stood in front of Derek. Almost too close. “That’s what I thought” Blake close the space between them with his lips.

It didn’t last more than a second for Derek to react. His hands pushed Blake away. His back thumped against the wall.

“I don’t have feelings for you” Derek walked towards him and shoved his finger against Blake’s chest. “You made me lose something important” Derek continued. “I was in love with him and because of you, he’s gone” Derek noticed that his fist was grabbing the collar of the smaller man’s shirt. He let go, slowly.

“Forget, I even exist Blake, for your own good” Derek let him go, finally.

When Derek walked out of the kitchen it was quiet, the entire station. People stared at him.

Simply, he sat down and go to the day’s work. A few hours passed, slowly.

When it came to 4:30P.M. Derek had a shift out on the field watching a road that was busy and he had to make sure accidents didn’t happen, normal stuff. Sheriff called him into the office. “They keys to the car” Sheriff handed them to Derek.

“Take one of the dogs, those high school kids try to come into town with drugs” Derek brightened a bit. Dogs, were one of Derek’s favorite things. Absolutely got along with them, not matter the breed. When he was younger his family had two dogs.

One pitbull and a huskie.

Sheriff snapped him back to reality. “You ok?” he asked looking at Derek with big worried brown eyes. It was like Stiles. “Yeah, fine” It hurt too much to stare for too long at those eyes. “Alright, just stay on the road until it isn’t so busy”

He followed orders. “You doin ok? Derek?” Sheriff asked. Someone walked in with a dog. The dog was cute, deadly, but cute. Derek leaned down and pet the German Shepherd, it greeted him with a big wet lick. He stood back up and looked at Sheriff.

“Yeah, I’m better now” He took the leash and started walking out.  

The day passed by slowly, yet the passing cars and police radio distracted him.

Derek is still getting used too this whole 'cop' thing. The deal he made with Sheriff, was originally for Stiles. Of course, Sheriff didn't know that.

He was sent to an academy a few towns away he was there for only a few weeks. It was a good experience to go. Met some new people, made new friends.

As he watched the cars pass by, he wondered. What was the point of working for the force anymore?

In the beginning, Derek only agreed to the deal so that he wouldn't have to move away.

Since, Stiles was no longer present in his life. What was really the point to staying in?, let alone work for the town?

Cora had taken a big liking to Beacon Hills. She was born here after all. Derek had noticed because she would spend most of her time talking to people hanging out at the Cafe’ a few blocks away from their apartment.

Cora also found a new interest. One day, around a two or three weeks ago. She came up to Derek to confess something. She wanted to finish school. Of course, she had graduated but never bothered to look at colleges.

Derek had money saved up. If he told Peter of her plan, he would back her right up.

Derek looked over the seat next to him. The hound was laying down on the leather seat half asleep. Slowly, he reached and started to pet him. “You’re the only one who doesn’t hate me right now” he admitted to the dog.

It returned with a small cry of laziness.

  
  


          ☀☀ ☀ ☀

  
  


Scott was almost dying, metaphorically of course. “Wait, so, the throne is hers, why isn’t she in it?” He pointed to the Tv in confusion.

“Her family was chased away from Westeros” Stiles tried to explain this over and over, it was no use. “Couldn’t they have just burned everybody with their dragons?” Scott asked.

“The dragons are dead”

“Then how does she have three?”

“Those are newborn dragons, not the old ones” Stiles glared at Scott with threatening eyes. “Ohhh” Scott said softly, in realization of the situation. He knew that Stiles is a big ‘Game of Thrones’ fan.

“How many more episodes do I have to watch?” Scott didn’t understand the show enough to watch. It’s like they just talked and talked.

Their day was spend in front of the Tv. It was a pretty lazy sunday. Scott wanted to see a few movies and show Stiles some new books, thing’s didn’t go according to plan. Stiles pleaded for him to start watching ‘Game of Thrones’ , so he did.

At the moment, to Scott, Stiles looked pretty happy. Although it almost felt like Stiles was putting up a front so he wouldn’t have to talk about his feelings with anybody.

He remembered very clearly what Stiles had said about Derek. He loved him, still loves him. Scott didn’t bother to ask anymore questions. It was almost like his situation with Allison. Both sides had no control over it all.

Stiles even told the story, it hurt but he told it. Scott now stared at the Tv but with a blank expression, his thoughts distracted him from it all. Questions like, ‘Should I do something?’ and ‘Do I help them?’, crossed Scott’s mind, he felt powerless in this situation. It wasn’t his battle to participate in, he told himself he has no right to involve himself in this, but then he took another glance at Stiles who sat across from him.

He had his eyes stuck onto his phone now, staring at something. His eyes looked wet and he was breathing slowly. Scott shifted a bit so that he could see the picture.

Only catching a glance he saw the people in it. It was Stiles and Derek. In the picture, Stiles was wearing a hoodie that was too big for him. Next to him was Derek who looked severely drunk. The back of it looked like Stiles room. Stiles smiled a bit and locked the phones screen.

Scott shifted back to a casual looking position. Stiles stood up, yawned and stretched his arms over his head. He rubbed his tired eyes. “I’m gonna go” he said with a soft and hushed voice. “School tomorow?” Scott asked.

Stiles responded with a tired sigh and one word, “Sadly”.

After a few moments of silence and their short goodbye, Stiles left. Once the roar of the old jeep disappeared, Scott sat up and took out his phone.

He looked through his contacts and found her. It took him awhile but he tapped the dial number.

It ringed a few times before she actually answered. “Hello?, Scott?” Even her voice scared him, sometimes.


	9. A Gut Feeling

Danny couldn't help, but helplessly laugh. The situation was funnier than he thought it would be.

The baby gave them a small laugh. "Babysitting is hard" Isaac complained. Isaac sat on the floor watching him. He crawled everywhere in the living room.

Now, Graham (the baby), was determined to fit his foot in his mouth. "He looks like her" Danny commented. "So, who's kid is he?" Isaac asked in confusion.

"Remember my cousin from the party? She leaves Graham with me every few weeks"

"Oh, your family makes cute babies"

Danny laughed at the comment. It wasn't something you regularly would say to your boyfriend.

"Oh my god, he did it" they both turned towards Graham. His foot was in his mouth and he laughed endlessly. "At least he doesn't whine like crazy" Danny stood up and sat next to Isaac on the floor.

In his own lifetime, Isaac. Never spent time around babies. Of course, He was aware of their existence. He was almost never saw any. Positively he knew his family had a number of babies in it.

Sadly, he didn't quite keep contact with family after the events with his father. Family contacted him every few weeks, but not often.

Family wasn't something he was scared of, It was new. Danny's family welcomed him with open arms. This was all new to him, being with someone was new to him.

It was an alien feeling that he was positive it would never reach his atmosphere. Although here it was, inside him a feeling covered his insides and hit him like a tsunami of feelings. It was love.

The words seeped out of Danny's mouth with a sly and comfortable tone. "I love you" Isaac turned toward him. Danny didn't look at Isaac when he said it this time.

Danny's eyes were locked on Graham. "Same here" Isaac head thumped onto his shoulder.

Their warmth seemed to just melt and mold into each other. Graham walked towards them. He made a few noises and climbed onto Isaac's lap. "He really does look like her" Isaac confirmed. Sitting back up, he started to play with Graham.

Isaac seemed extremely distracted with the baby on his lap. "I think he's hungry" Isaac admitted. A teddy bear was now in Graham's hold. The bowtie that was around the stuffed bear's neck was now wet with Graham's saliva.

"I think you're right" he kissed Isaac lightly on the cheek and walked towards the kitchen. "I'll make him something"

Isaac found it was easier to just move the teddy bear around to distract Graham.

Danny came back a few minutes later with a small bottle of formula. "You wanna do it?" Danny said handing Isaac the bottle. "Sure"  

Isaac stood up and grabbed Graham with both arms. He seemed to lazily fit right into his forearms.  Isaac held up the bottle to the babies lips. Graham took it with fisted little chubby hands and drank.

Isaac laughed at the cuteness of it all. He'd seen a lot of tragedy in his life, a lot of fights, just bad things. Being here with Danny and seeing this could make up for almost all of it.

After Graham managed to consume the entire bottle of formula, he yawned with a mini stretch of his little arms. "Alright, nap time" Danny came up and softly rolled Graham into a small blanket. Isaac let Danny take him.

"Come one, I'll put him in my dad's room"

A few heartbeats later they were in front of his Father's room. Danny knocked softly. "Dad, I need to put Graham to sleep" the door opened.

His dad was wearing fine tailored clothing. "Come in" He waved inside. "His crib is inside my office" He walked then towards an attachment to the room.

It was a big office but it wasn't small either, cute little lounge actually. The crib lay in the corner of the room. Danny placed Graham down on the small baby crib. “Thanks, dad” Danny slapped his dad on the shoulder and walked off.

“You guys should go out to dinner or something” Danny’s father suggested softly. “Why?” Danny asked, noticing the suspicion. “Fine, you caught me” He put his hands up in defeat. Isaac and Danny laughed.

“I’m having the sheriff over for dinner, so we can discuss some important things, you guys can’t be here” His admitted. “Alright, we’ll go I guess” Danny shrugged. “Oh yeah, we can go to that pub and see that new movie you were all excited about”

They walked down the stairs. “What movie?” Danny snapped his fingers trying to remember what the movie was. “Insidious?” Danny asked him. “Oh yeah!” Isaac said excitingly.

Isaac and Danny shared a very common interest, most couples did not, scary movies. It was a weird thing for them but they loved it. It was exciting to watch it with someone else, always waiting for their reaction.

A few minutes later and they were both ready. Sheriff arrived at the house a few seconds before they left. “What do you think it’s about?” Isaac asked gripping the leather wheel, Danny liked it better when he drived. “Don’t know” Danny never really payed attention to his father’s actions.

Unless they involved him.

  
  


          ☀☀ ☀ ☀

  
  


She was the last person he wanted to call right now. It was the only person he could think of.   
“HELLO?” He jumped immediately. Her voice rang through.  “Cora?” He asked with a small greeting. “Yes, Scott?”

She didn’t scare him, sometimes. She was harsh, rude, then again she is Derek’s sister. The Hale family has a certain reputation.

“I need to talk to you” He admitted dryly. “About?” Again, the annoyance in her voice was made very obvious. “You know what's it about”

She returned that with a groan. “I’m a werewolf, not a wizard, tell me” He chuckled a bit, she was rude, but at the same time funny. It was a cute trait. “It’s about..” he paused, just for the fun of it. “Scott, seriously” he kept his laughter to himself. “Derek, and Stiles”

Scott could hear shuffling in the back, she was sitting down. “Come to my place” he groaned just at the thought of it, it was a late sunday he didn’t feel like going anywhere. They shared a few more words and Scott was on his very way.

He wasn’t exactly sure on what he planned on doing, or why. At this point it was just so that he could Stiles to act like himself again. Many, many scenarios replayed in his head and he realized something, it could’ve been worse.

Derek has made emotional damage on people before, not really a surprising aspect of his personality. He always considered the alpha’s actions careless, pointless, and to a certain point stupid. Although, his actions had intentions he couldn’t grasp his mind on this.

no good intention here, he damaged Stiles. ‘Everything that’s broken can always be fixed’ Scott told himself.

Allison had damaged him. Or he damaged her. Their relationship had certain aspects and dynamics to review. They’d always be comfortable around each other, him and Allison. Even if they were calm there was a certain tension neither of them spoke of, they ignored it and enjoyed each other as much as they could. ‘Everything has end’ Scott told himself.

Now he thought back to the past as he drove. Around two, three months ago when Jackson was lizard shit crazy. The pack/team had gotten together at Derek’s place for a plan for a counter and direct attack.

Stiles sat across from Derek. Scott was sitting next Stiles. Weirdly enough he remembered that meeting very clearly.

Stiles didn’t talk much, same for Derek. The only people who seemed to take notice of this were Allison and Peter. After the meeting, Allison tried to talk to Scott about it, as he remembers he completely ignored it.  “Is something up with Stiles and Derek and Stiles?” She asked, he didn’t respond and walked off.

Peter seemed to have more control over it though. Peter always kept Derek in check and line. “Derek do you have anything add?”, Scott remembered Derek having to look away from Stiles, to talk to Peter.

Scott caught a glance of Peter’s dangerous eyes look at Stiles. That reminded him to watch out for Stiles a bit more. Stiles could take care of himself, right?

Scott realized he was outside Derek’s place with his car parked. He just sat down thinking to himself in the darkness of the night. After a few more thoughts he got of the car.

The elevator made so much damn noise. Once it was open he walked forward. “You guys need to buy some lights for this place” he announced in a rather loud voice. “Derek likes the dark” A voice announced back, he expected it to be Core, it wasn’t. Peter appeared from the darkness with two mugs in his hands.

He politely handed one to Scott. Out of being polite and only polite he took the mug. “I arranged to meet with Cora” he said in a gruff voice. “I’m here!” she waved her arms around. Cora, sat on the table with a laptop in front of her.

“Why is he here?” He used his thumb to point to Peter who know sat down next to Cora. Scott found a seat and sat across from him. “Alright, let’s do this” she closed the laptop.

She took a sip of her mug and stared at Scott. “Well?” she asked, waiting for something. “What’s the plan”, Scott had noticed she had ignored his question of Peter’s presence

Whatever, “Plan?” Scott asked, “Plan for what?”.

“Scott, how did you ever get into high school?”

“You attention span sucks”

Peter and Cora, kept on rambling on. They became quite a few minutes later. “I want to hear Derek’s side of all of this” He said finally deciding on his actions. “Why?” Peter and Cora both asked in unison.

Scott took a shattering and patient breath. “I heard the story from Stiles. It sounds like Derek did it on purpose” They paused and stared at each other, than at him. “Derek isn’t that heartless” Peter said with a disappointed frown. Cora and Scott looked at him. “Fine, I won’t say anything” He kept quiet for now.

“Peter’s right, Derek isn’t that heartless” Cora confirmed her uncle’s statement. “That’s why I want to hear Derek’s side of this”

“I heard it” Cora said. “Does this mean I can talk to Stiles?” She smiled. Cora and Stiles have gotten along very well over the few last weeks. She liked him, only him possibly. Cora wasn’t very fond of Allison or Erica. Stiles she could work with.

“I’ll be off then” She walked out and grabbed keys. “Are you taking my bike?” Peter shouted after her. “Yes!, you're stuck here with Scott!” She walked into the elevator and it went down.   
A few moments of dangerous silence passed by before anyone said anything. “Derek, will be here soon” Peter stood up and walked up the stairs.

“Scott?” he said softly from the balcony of the second floor. “Uh…, Yeah?” He looked up and saw Peter. “I realize you're doing this for Stiles, but try and do some good for Derek too, he could use a nice gesture right now”, before Scott could say anything else, Peter opened a metal door and walked inside the room, door loudly slammed shut.

Scott heard a voice outside, he stood up and stayed in front of the big window. Looking down, he could see Derek, leaving his car. That brown cop suit was a bit too tight on him.

The elevator started its rumbling.

  
  


          ☀☀ ☀ ☀

  
  


Peter’s old Valkyrie matched Cora. It was old, like really old, older than Peter. Motorcycles were most likely one of her favorite things. Derek kept her in check about them though, He always thought they were death traps waiting to happen.

Still though, Motorcycles were one of her favorite things.

A few minutes of driving around town and getting lost for another, she found his house. It was cute, originally built for a family of three. Of course, now she knew why only two people lived here. The story played in her head a bit.

Cora parked the old thing in his driveway and ran towards the door. She knocked almost violently. It wasn’t that she was being rude it was just that the matter of the situation.

Inside she could hear a door opening and steps down the stairs. The door opened quickly. “Cora?”

“Stiles!” She offered a small smile. “Yeah! me!, What are you doing here?” He asked looking at the clock on his wall. “Jeez, I can’t visit you?” She said offering a very fake smile. “I need to talk to you” She finally said with a deep frown. Stiles was always good at reading emotions, but the Hale family, It was like emotion was a game to them. “Alright” he opened the door and she walked in.

“You might want to put some clothes on” She said smiling down at him. Stiles had just a towel around his waist, he had just left the shower to tend to Cora. “Can I finish my shower?” He asked jokingly.

Cora looked back at him with a deep frown and serious face. “No”

Stiles saw it again, he couldn’t tell if she was joking or not. The Hale family is really something, they have a special something Stiles can’t put his thoughts on. While he slipped into a pair of red sweat pants, he remembered Derek.

Derek was easy to read, though the part that made it hard was that he didn’t know how to express emotion very well.

Stiles found himself slipping on Derek’s black t-shirt. It was obviously too big for him, he didn’t care at this point. The only way he knew it was Derek’s was because of the scent that seemed to flow into his nose.

The shirt smelt like leather, sweat, and old spice. It was more arousing than anything else.

Once he arrived in the living room, Cora had taken notice that he was wearing her brothers shirt. In her own mind she had decided not to comment on it.

It was an almost sad gesture really.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Stiles asked turning on the Television. Cora stared at it for a while.

She took a breaking breath and said his name "Derek".

Stiles' shoulders became easily tense and his eyes would look at anything but actually Cora. "Why?" He asked.

"I want to know your side of the story"

"Wait, why?" Now he was really confused.

"I heard Derek's, I wanna know what it was like for you"

Stiles took another look down at himself, he pitied himself the way most people didn’t. So he decided to trust Cora, he trusted her for weeks now. Taking another look at her, it was there again. The face a Hale made, a face Stiles couldn’t read even if he was the best at it.

So he told her, the story, their story. How it had started in a pool and ended on the pitch black night of fall with beating music.

Somewhere in his gut he knew, Stiles knew that somewhere out there Derek was telling the same story. So he wondered if Derek felt just as much pain telling their end as he did.


	10. Yellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes about this chapter in the end! Please read chapter 10 before reading those.

Scott was completely and utterly silent, as Derek spoke.

It was obvious to him now that the events of the past few days were not Derek’s fault, Or Stiles for that matter. The fault of their fall and crash was on someone else entirely. It was that of many stories Scott had heard.

Somehow he knew their storm hadn’t just past yet. It was getting clear and clear. Derek’s eyes saw that he still held feelings and that he would go Stiles at one point. Stiles showed none of these signs, It was like he was waiting.

A weird feeling of mixed emotions and sadness flowed off of Derek’s words and into Scott. He’d heard about this before. An Alpha’s feelings could be transmitted to the entire pack if it was strong enough. The part that shocked Scott about this was that he wasn’t part of the pack, at least he thought he wasn’t.

One or Three hours passed by. They didn’t keep track of the time. Derek stopped talking. “I was worried” Scott admitted with shame in his tone.. “worried about what?” Derek asked looking at him with tired eyes.

“about Stiles; being around you” Derek’s face twisted slightly. “What do you mean?”

“I thought you’d be a bad influence or something” Scott couldn’t look at him. “It’s a shame you think Stiles is weak” That certainly wasn’t something Scott expected to hear from him. Derek continued, “He’s strong, strongest guy I know, It’s amazing really he has this ability where it’s just hard to lie around him” Scott knew what he was talking about.

Stiles did have that. It was very near, almost impossible, for Scott to lie to Stiles. So he gave it up. It was something in his eyes that just triggered something in you. “Oh God” Derek rubbed his eyes, a tear falling on his sleeve caught Scott’s eyes.

“I miss him, so fucking much” He shuddered and a rush of cold wind hit him. The room itself wasn’t cold at all. Derek breathed out a shaky breath and turned around in his seat. It felt like his attention was somewhere else and they were lost.

“Stiles-” Scott said softly. Derek turned in his seat and looked straight at Scott, his eyes like piercing knives. Scott gulped and continued.

“Thinks that you never loved him” Derek’s lips tightened and his chest felt too tight, the space in his heart suddenly felt empty. Scott saw Derek’s hand draw into a fist. Derek continued to stare at him. “Do you think I love him?”

“I think you don’t know what love is, but you have it” Scott had never said something so cheesy in his life. “Is this how you feel around Allison?” Derek asked. His eyes reminded Scott’s of the eyes of a lost or wandering child. Still lost in the world. Not knowing which direction to take. Scott simply nodded offering a small smile with his actions.

“I’m sorry” Derek apologized with a happy yet sad look. “I’m sorry, I said all those things about her”

Scott let that sink in. If Stiles’ love was really that strong, to make a brute like Derek turn soft and apologize for his actions, he wanted Derek to  have full access to it.

Scott thought of something to say, “I’m sorry too, for not trusting you with Stiles”

Derek chuckled at him a bit. He understood why he didn’t trust him in the first place. In the past he hasn’t proven to be the most trustworthy and loyal person in the world, always a back up plan he told nobody about, scheming against those who went against him.

“I understand” Derek stood up and stretched his arms over his gruffly hair. Work was getting more tiring than usual.

Scott gave him a small smile and a nod and walked into elevator. It didn’t need saying, Derek knew what that smile and nod meant in his own mind.

Derek was left alone in the dim light of the room and the silent air that creeped around him. A few thoughts later, The metal door on the second floor opened and Peter was downstairs.

“Hey, Peter” He was just grabbing his coat as his nephew called for him. “Yeah?” Peter suspected that this was gonna be another one of those heart-to-heart conversations. “Remember when you told me to never doubt human love?” He did remember that.

“I’m sorry, I doubted it” Derek was standing in front of the large view windows staring outside with his arms crossed. Peter smiled and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“We all doubt it at some point, Then we finally lose it, It finally has meaning to us” Peter offered poetically. “He still loves you, and you love him, I can feel it coming off of you” It was a warmer feeling now. A feeling that came from Derek.

Stiles had said ‘I love you’ so many times, he knew he meant it. Derek said back the same words, Did he mean it?, not those times. Now he knew that if he ever said ‘I love you’ again he would meant it for real.

“Do you love anybody, Peter?” Derek’s head turned slightly, wondering. Peter laughed softly and scratched the back of his head. “You and Cora, you two are the only family I have left” he admitted with a small shuffle of his feet, It was embarrassing.

“I love you two, Peter, you won’t hear that again” Derek said softly with a small smile and a quiet tone. “Same here” He replied simply. It was one of those moments where ‘goodbyes’ weren’t needed. That was their goodbye, this time.

The elevator roared once again. Peter couldn’t hold back that smile and happiness that crept into him, he welcomed it. Most of his life had been a tragic storyline and a bubble of accidents with bad ideas at their side.

Once, just once. He knew what it meant to have someone around for him. Watch out for him.

It was shocking to him also. An eighteen year old boy, could change a broken man like Derek with only three words and kiss. “Oh Stiles, you really are something special” Peter said out loud to himself.

  
  


          ☀☀ ☀ ☀

 

The sun rolled onto the sky with cold winds. It wasn’t as cold as they thought it would be, so everyone was wearing jeans and jackets. The Autumn was most likely the coldest months of the year in Beacon Hills.

It also lasted longer here, than in most towns. So, the weather would be a bit down for more than two months of the year.

The hospital was busy, usual injuries, appointments, check-ups. This was calm place, at least it used to be. Over the last few years and past months the crime rate has gone up quite a few numbers.

Of course, the police and FBI work their asses off to keep the crime rate at a certain level. A level that is controllable. Little did they know that at this point most of the crimes that happened recently weren’t human or of human nature.

Sheriff was the first one to suspect that the killings with giant scratches and torn up bodies, even paralyzing poison, wasn’t something done by man. He kept these thoughts to himself and did what he could to find the truth.

Somehow, the killings would stop. The hospital became calm again, and the crime rate fell to a stable point once again.

Today, the hospital was at it’s possibly calmest day. Isaac walked the hall until he finally found a vending machine. The machine sucked in a dollar and greeted him with a candy bar.

He walked back to the cushioned seats to find Danny staring down at the piece of paper on his lap. “Finished?” Isaac asked, taking a bite of the candy bar. “Just a few more things” Danny paid all his attention to the paper in front of him.

He scribbled a few more answers to questions and started to read a long paragraph. “So, when do you think you’ll start?” Isaac scratched his thigh and looked at Danny. “Dude, I don’t even know if they’re gonna accept me”

Isaac looked at him like he was crazy and continued to speak. “You’ll be a great nurse” he said with enthusiasm. “You think so?” he asked back with a face and though that questioned his ability.

“Positive” Isaac smiled back. “Do I have any experience delivering babies?” Danny asked looking at the paper with worrisome eyes. “I don’t know, do you?” Isaac simply laughed.

“I was in the room when Graham was born”

“Just put ‘some’” He followed Isaac’s advice and wrote it down on the paper.

Isaac looked around the lobby. It was really calm today. There was nothing but old people and a few nurses attending to them, he hadn’t Scott’s mom. She was usually in the back helping the really sick people.

“Maybe, Scott’s mom can teach you some things” Isaac said with a proud voice. “I’ll ask her about it” Danny chuckled.

To their own surprise she was suddenly in front of them. “Nice seeing you two here” She greeted. Isaac smiled brightly at her, she was very much like his own mother. Isaac stood at once and gave her a hug. She hugged back. “Nice seeing you two” She clapped her hands together and took a look at Danny.

“So you're the new nurse, figures” She crossed her arms and smiled down at him. Danny looked up at her and offered a small quirk of his lips. “Yeah, Isaac says I have the nurse look”

“Hey!, be proud! that’s a good look!” She said with a laugh. “Alright, I’m done” Danny handed her the application. She took it from his hands and started to walk away. “I’ll call you later today!” she waved them bye.

Isaac placed his hand on Danny’s lower back and rubbed soothingly, he relaxed into the touch, obviously some tension had been lifted off his shoulders. “Wasn’t so bad, right?” he walked out of the hospital with Danny to their car.

“It was ok” he said. “You wanna go out for lunch??” Danny asked rubbing his stomach. “Yeah, the pub”

They walked into the car and drove off. Danny was nervous really, but being around Isaac he was able to have some control over his nervousness. His father asked him to work in his perm, as a lawyer.

Danny found no use of being lawyer. It didn’t suit him. So his next choice was to become a nurse. A few months back before he and Isaac had determined their monogamous and serious relationship, he started taking classes.

Today, Isaac finally convinced him to try for a position at the hospital. It was a chilly yet sunny monday afternoon. They were allowed to leave school grounds for lunch, so they took advantage and stopped by the hospital to get it done.

Their next stop was The Pub, then back to school.

Lunch passed by quickly. They ordered the usual sandwiches and drinks. Back to school right on time.

Isaac was in French. Danny was in Math. “Have you seen Stiles?” Isaac looked next to him and saw Lydia, her bright hair tied back and cute outfit to match. “He’s here” He whispered back.

“Oh ok” It was weird for Lydia to whether Stiles was here or not. Lydia and Stiles were friends of course, he just thought they weren’t so close. French passed by slowly, he fell asleep a few times and woke up to the sound of the teacher’s voice.

Lydia kept on trying to carry on conversation but he was too tired to even bother responding to her questions. She asked about Danny, among other things. Isaac didn’t really notice that his relationship had gone public. He wasn’t scared about rumors being spread, it was senior year so nobody should be spreading rumors.  

Isaac didn’t know if Danny was ok with their relationship being public. He would’ve thought he didn’t mind because he was already openly gay and went to prom with another guy.

Sometimes, he wondered if Danny was embarrassed to be with him for some reason he might never tell him. It was a stupid thing to think about over and over again, but he couldn’t help it.

Everytime he thought he’d be happy another wall of doubts hit him, got passed some of them. Could Danny be embarrassed of their relationship? He hadn’t shown signs but Isaac’s mind played tricks on him often.

It was now an inevitable thought that wouldn’t let him let go of all the tension. So he decided that the next time he saw Danny he would ask him.

  
  


          ☀☀ ☀ ☀

  
  


The final bell finally ringed loudly, causing the hallways to burst with noise. People left and some stayed for after school activities it was easy to see that many students were extremely happy that the day was over. Mondays were always a nuisance and a hassle.

Teachers don’t like mondays neither do the students.

Much work had so been handed to them, the two week vacation was now over, the graduation ceremony for the seniors would be in one to two months. The back of the school was now being organized for the ceremony.

Stiles couldn’t say he wanted to stay in high school and that he loved it here. Everyone would pretty much remember high school as the worst time of their lives. Not him, he enjoyed it, the excitement of being an adult.

Now responsibilty came at him with almost a rush. “Hey Stiles” Isaac greeted as he slipped into his jacket. “Oh, Hey, I thought you were Scott for a second” Stiles started to walk off and Isaac started to walk with him.

“Can I ask you something?” He asked with a worrisome tone that made a tad bit nervous, he thought he would ask something about Derek.

“Do you think Danny is embarrassed to be with me?” Stiles stopped walking and turned around, the jeep was just a few meters away from them. The cold wind blew. “Shouldn’t you ask him that?” Stiles turned back around and opened the jeep.

“I know, I’m sorry, I just need some help here, ok?” Isaac itched the nervous and anxious spot on the back of his neck. Stiles got inside the jeep and stuck his head outside the window.

“Isaac you’re overthinking. Plus, If he was embarrassed of you he wouldn’t be running over here like that” he pointed to the front of the school. Danny had tripped at least four people in his rush to meet Isaac.

“Alright, Bye” he tapped Isaac’s shoulder lightly and drove off.

Stiles was in such a hurry to get home he forgot the traffic he would have to handle if he went the normal route. The normal route passed by downtown Beacon Hills. The shorter way was a tight road.

The shorter seemed ideal today. So he went on driving as calm as he could. “IT WAS ALL YELLOW!” Stiles shouted Coldplay as he drove down the hill.

Stiles doesn’t remember when the next part happened. All he could remember was the loud noise of a car and his window and door being smashed, he barely had time to react let alone escape the crash.

The jeep fell onto his driver side, the airbag popped out. When the jeep fell onto it’s side, the front glass shattered at him and the front of the car seemed to collapse. Stiles doesn’t remember any of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't understand the last part of this chapter because of my horrible writing, please send me a message on my Tumblr. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! The story will go on.


	11. Blinded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the song that was referenced in this chapter! The song belongs to it's original owners!
> 
> Song: Sweater Weather , By The Neighborhood

Consciousness seeped out of him in blood. Everything went quiet and his mind went blank. Most of the world seemed to disappear. No time to react to the crash, no time to react to the burning fire in his chest.

 

When he woke up he couldn’t move his arms or legs, he could feel them there but he seemed so numb.

“Dad” he said with a dry almost childish voice that sounded broken. He heard movement, he hadn’t bothered to open his eyes yet.

“Stiles? Hey bud, How you feeling?” His father’s reassured him of safety with a small rub on his chest and stomach. “Numb, I feel like i'm falling”  

“Can you remember anything?” Stiles tried to move his head but it felt strained. So, he decided to speak instead. “No, Just feels like I’m falling” Sheriff gave Stiles a few more rubs on his stomach and smiled softly. “Don’t go” Stiles said with a sad tone.

“I’m not going anywhere” he kept his hand on his son’s head and rubbed softly. “You’re thinking about it though” Stiles said leaning into the warm hand. “Stiles, someone is here to see you” He heard steps come into the room. The bandage going around his head covered his eyes.

“Hey” The rough voice reached his ears and he immediately recognized who it was. “Derek?” He said turning his head and sitting up on the bed quickly. “When your car rolled the small hill, Derek found you” Stiles gulped. Always getting saved.

The pain in his chest settled into a warm feeling. “I’ll leave you two alone” Stiles felt the warmth next to him disappear and the hospital room door close.

Derek walked and sat next to the bed. “I found you in the wreckage” He admitted with the smallest voice. “What about the-”

“The jeep is ok. Their fixing her up” Derek knows much the jeep matters to Stiles. “How long have I been out?” Stiles could feel it that sometime has passed since he awoke from the coma.

Derek took a deep breath and scratched the back of his neck, his badge on the other hand. “Two weeks. You’ve been in a medically induced coma for two weeks” Stiles barely reacted, it scared Derek.

Instead he sunk into the hospital sheets. “Your friend Danny, has been taking care of you, hes a nurse here now” Derek couldn’t look at Stiles. The bandage around his head that covered his eyes scared him, he hadn’t told him the biggest part yet.

“I want to leave, I want to be home” Stiles sounded like he was about to break down and cry.

“They’ll release you in a few hours” Derek said softly.

“Stiles” his name rolled off his tongue easily, like it always did.

He didn’t respond. Turning his head to the other side and laying there he knew what was going to come out of Derek’s mouth next. “I love you”

Stiles held it in, the anger, the fire in his chest that wanted to burst out in harsh words. “You don’t know the mean of the word” Stiles slowly turned his head at Derek’s side. “I’m sorry” Derek sunk, it was the reaction he expected.

“I’m not a fucking game, Derek” Derek lowered his head into his hands. “I didn’t kiss him!, he kissed me!” Derek shouted. Stiles could hear the break in his voice.

“It’s in the past, you need to prove I can trust you, I still feel like i’m falling Derek” He knew that was the feeling Stiles was the most afraid of and that it was the worst. Now he knew he would have to save Stiles from the feeling.

Stiles continued to speak. “Tell me you love me when you know it’s real, not to satisfy my needs” he could've been softer but it was something the older man needed to hear. “So you think, I don’t mean it”

“Don’t take words out of my mouth. I think you don’t know what you’re feeling” he could hear Derek’s heavy breathing and panicked breaths. “I didn’t mean to hurt you” Derek said softly, he walked towards the door and grabbed the handle.

“You never mean to do anything, everything you do is a damned accident” Those words came from his mouth without noticing.

The door didn’t slam shut. As Derek left someone else walked in. “Hey, Stiles” the young voice greeted. “Hey, Danny”

“Were gonna take off the bandage” A doctor appeared and walked with in him. They took hold of the back of his head and started to unwrap the long bandage.

Stiles expected to see Danny in scrubs right in front of him testing his vision. Instead all Stiles was darkness. “I can’t see anything” he said angrily.

“Mr. Stilinski” The doctor said after him. “The front side of your head was hit my metal in the crash, causing failure in your vision” Stiles took a deep breath. “Okay” he said first, letting the news sink in.

“So is it permanent?” He was afraid to move because he had no idea what or who he would hit if he did. “We see is it as temporary, for now we’ll prescribe you eye drops and medication” Stiles lowered his head to his hands. “Where’s my dad?” Stiles asked harshly. “I’m here” his father sat down next to him on the hospital bed. “I wanna go home, today” Sheriff laid his hand on Stiles’ back and rubbed in warming circles.

“Buddy we can’t, they still need to-”

“Dad please”

“We can get the release papers” Danny interrupted. The doctor looked at him with a smile and nodded and walked out of the room.

Although Danny was still here and Stiles knew that. He sunk his head onto his father’s shoulder. “You should get someone to stay home with you, It’ll be a while before your vision returns” Danny said with a sad and low voice.

“How long do you think?” Stiles said looking in the direction. Even though he could no longer see, The hot chocolate pupils were still the same.

“Could be more than a year, were not sure” Danny patted his shoulder and walked out of the room.. Sheriff took hold of Stiles and rubbed his arm. “I could stay home with you” he said offering some comfort.

“You need to work dad, you’re the sheriff” Stiles sunk to the heat of his father’s shoulder and stayed like that.

“I’ll get someone to stay with you” he said. “I need to sign your release papers, I’ll be right back”

Stiles sat there. Letting the fact of being blind now part of his life. As a child he was never scared of the dark, he actually found refuge in it. Being to not be seen always had a thing to it. Now it truly scared him.

The colors of the trees during the mid october cold wind that he loved so much, he wouldn’t be able to see it again. When snow fell from the plush clouds and blew into the winter wind, he wouldn’t be able to see it.

Trying to understand and settle into darkness he couldn't stop thinking of Derek’s words ‘i love you’. In that moment Stiles could’ve of said ‘i love you too’ and forgiven Derek. Sadly, he couldn’t do that because he if he did, Stiles would always be doubting Derek’s intentions and ways. That’s something he didn’t want to do.

No regrets whatsoever came to him. Derek needed to hear the truth and let it come to him.

The day passed by relatively slow. A few hours and Stiles was released from the hospital with a small list of medication to be taking. Everytime he closed his eyes for a long period of time he expected to see something, but it was all the same, just darkness.

 

 

          ☀☀ ☀ ☀

  
  


Sheriff agreed to stay home with Stiles for the minimum of two days. Stiles was quiet and had help doing most of the simple things, finding his bedroom, getting food, watching tv. It quickly occurred to him that he would be needing help doing a lot of things.

Showering and sitting down a listening to the music emitting from his laptop, voice control. Reading was something else that he crossed off his mental list. If he wanted to read his father would for him.

Sadly, over the past two days, Stiles still wasn’t used to darkness around him.

Sheriff went out to the hospital and asked them to for a stick, one that Stiles could use. Danny walked up to him and handed him a foldable metal stick. “How’s he doing?” he asked walking the hall with Sheriff.

“He’s quiet. Mostly trying to get by, they want him to go back to school” Danny couldn’t help but feel bad, now that he was nurse it was his job to make people feel better about their conditions.

“I could stay with him, at home and stuff”

Danny tried to offer, although he already knew the answer to that.

“Nah, It’s fine. I’m having one of the younger officers keep watch on him, besides you’re a nurse now” Danny smiled, he loved and got used to the title.

“I bet your dad’s proud, huh?” They were almost at the entrance. “Yeah” They said their goodbyes. Sheriff drove home kind of worried to what he would come home to. A few times for the past few hours he found Stiles trying to do things he knew he couldn’t.

The car was parked smoothly and strolled inside the house. The only noise he could hear was the Tv that made some small sounds, it bothered him. “Stiles?”  he shouted, no answer came to him.

There wasn’t music coming from his room upstairs or the shower running. He came into the living room to find nobody there.

The kitchen was the place he could check. “Stiles?”

He was standing on the hardwood floor looking down. Sheriff walked around the table and saw the floor. Glass was shattered beneath his son’s feet and some blood had shed from the small stabbings of glass on Stiles’ feet. “Stiles, are you ok? what happened?” Stiles shook silently. Sheriff could feel the wave pain coming from his son.

“It’s ok, come on, let’s get you cleaned up” he decided not to ask anymore questions, having an idea of what Stiles was trying to do. They walked to the bathroom near the kitchen and Sheriff got out a first aid kit.

He got a pair of mini tweezers  and started to pick away the pieces of glass. “What’s going on?” Stiles sat on the toilet and had his head sunk onto his hand. Tears streamed down onto his sweater.

“I just wanted to do one thing myself”

“It’s been two days, Stiles” Sheriff started to rub alcohol on the cuts and clean away the blood.

“I’m sorry I’m blind, I wasn’t exactly ready for this” Stiles cried a bit more, a broken voice coming from him. Sheriff wrapped both his feet with white thick bandages.

In his hand he took both of Stiles hand hugged him. “It’s not your fault, but you need help now” Stiles nodded into his father’s warm shoulder hugged a bit tighter, he could feel his shirt becoming wet from his son’s tears.

A few hours later, Sheriff was at the kitchen table making phone calls and answering a few messages, taking the two days off may of piled up some work but overall it was worth it.

Suggestions came into his head about who should be with Stiles while he settled with the whole being blind thing. Of course, he could have gotten Scott or one of his son’s friends. They were teenagers and they didn’t want to deal with that, so that was no.

A protective flame rose in him and he’d chosen a young officer to be with Stiles for at least two months. He would pay extra of course but it was all the same.

“Hello?” the rough voice answered the call. “Hey, Derek, You going to work tomorrow”

“Yeah, I just planned on going to my night shift” Derek said obviously ready to deny any other shift that he was about to be offered.

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about, are you doing anything right now?”

“No, sir”

“Meet me at the pub, In an hour”

“Alright” Derek sounded a bit worried.

Sheriff walked up the stairs and found Stiles listening to music. As he walked into the room he soon realized that Stiles was singing along to the music.

 

_‘ I want the world in my hands_

 

_I hate the beach_

 

_But I stand In California with my toes in the sand_

 

_Use the sleeves on my sweater_

 

_Lets have an adventure‘_

Sheriff stood in the doorway for a few minutes admiring the happiness in his words, yet a part of him still sounded very gloom.

“Dad?” Stiles turned down the music on his laptop and sat up looking towards the door, of course he couldn’t see anybody there.

“I’m gonna go see something for the station, I’ll be back in an hour” Stiles simply nooded and turned the music back up. “I left some food for you on the kitchen table”

“Thanks” Stiles said simply. He heard the front door shut and he stood up from his bed, stretching his arms over his head he realized he should call someone. Grabbing his phone he turned on the voice command. “Call Scott” he demanded.

It ringed a few times before anybody answered. “STILES” Scott shouted over phone

“Danny told me they released you!, Can I come see you?” Stiles chuckled, it had been a long time since he heard Scott like this.

“Yeah, I’m home”

“See you in a few” Scott said brightly and hung up the phone.

Scott walked down the stairs slowly and sat down on the couch hearing the 7 O’Clock news. Nothing new actually happened for the past two weeks, another celebrity scandal, another government issue, some international stuff.

Stiles decided that he would ask Scott was he missed during his coma, he couldn’t of missed much of course.

  
  


 

          ☀☀ ☀ ☀

  
  


Peter laughed while his nephew couldn’t fidgeting around.

“Calm down, did he sound mad?” He asked crossing his legs and getting into a comfortable position on the couch. “Nope, That’s exactly what i’m scared of” Derek grunted in anger and got his jacket.

“Derek…” Peter said softly while staring at the watch on his hand. The younger man didn’t respond, he kept on staring down at a book. “Derek…..” he said again, but louder this time.

“Yes?” Derek looked from the book with a calm face.

“You're like an thirty minutes late” Derek’s face suddenly became serious, yet comical. “You’ve gotta be kidding me” he ran across the house grabbing his jacket, keys, and phone.

Once the elevator had rumbled and roared, Cora came running down the stairs. “Where’s he going?”

Peter took a deep breath and looked from his magazine, “To meet with Sheriff”

“Why do we call him ‘sheriff’ doesn’t this guy have name?” She kept on commenting on it, but nobody actually bothered to tell her his name. “So what do you think it’s about?”

“We both know already” Peter stood up and poured himself a cup of coffee, not bothering to put any sugar or cream, pure black coffee was more to his type. “Did visit him in the hospital last two weeks?”

“Yeah I did, I noticed something different about him” She crossed her arms and sat down in front of Peter staring down at the floor with a very, very unpleased face.

“I could feel his feelings, I mean it was minor but I could feel what he was feeling” Everyone who knew enough about werewolves, knew exactly what this could possibly mean. “You think it could really be that kid?” Cora asked looking up at Peter.

Peter stood there, blank expression. “It could be, I don’t know I haven’t been around him”

“If you were, would you know for sure” Cora needed to know, she needed to know now. Before any other werewolf, or god forbid an entire pack, got to Stiles. “Yes I would” Peter said simply bring the brown mug up to his lips.

Biting down on his bottom lip, he wondered if he really could tell, If he knew exactly what he was talking about.

This was not the first time someone like Stiles has come along. It was a rare sight really. “The kid himself doesn’t know what he is” Peter sat down next to Cora with a frustrated grunt.

“Although I will tell you this, If he is who we really think he is, Derek will have a much easier time controlling the Betas” She let the information sink in. Peter stretched his arms over his head and rubbed at his tired eyes.

“I’m gonna go see him” Peter let his arms fall onto his jacket that laid quietly on the table. “If you find anything, don’t tell me” Cora said finally making her decision.

“Why?” Peter turned his head, much like a lost puppy. “I want Derek to tell me”

They had faith in him, faith in Derek. They always would. It wasn’t because he was their family. It was because they both knew that out of the three Hales left in this world. Derek was the only one with a sense of justice and controlled power. He had shown it the last few months as an Alpha. Peter couldn’t be prouder of him and neither could Cora.

Now it was time find out if Stiles was really who they thought they were.


	12. Moon Child

Scott was over his bestfriends house after a few stops and turns.

 

Right now, it was pointless to knock on the door. He hadn’t seen Stiles in two weeks, It was the scariest two weeks of his life. Stiles was in a coma after all. So instead he ran inside and closing the door slowly.

“Stiles?” he greeted slowly as he walked in. The living room only had the sound of a movie over it. “Scott, in here!” his voice reached Scott’s ears quickly.

He took a seat next to Stiles, who kept looking at the Tv. “How you feeling?” Scott said touching his shoulder, a feeling came from and into Scott. “Good, you?”

“Same” Scott replied simply, although he did want to say more than that. What was that feeling he just had?

“I gotta tell you something” Stiles said looking at Scott, even though he couldn’t really see him. His muscles tensed up and he took a deep breath to hear the next words that would come out of Stiles’ mouth. “I’m blind”

“Oh, so that’s what that was”

“What do you mean?” Stiles questioned, turning his head slightly. “I touched your shoulder earlier and a feeling came through” Scott admitted staring into his best friend’s eyes. He had noticed something, something he was thankful for. Those baby browns had stayed the same.

Stiles’ brown eyes are reassuring and they make you feel unsacthed. It was an element he had obtained from his mother.

“Blind, you sure that’s all you wanna tell me?” Scott went off subject, he knew it wasn’t the nicest thing to do but at this point, he needed to know. Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat, this was something he had been preparing for.

“and, I’m gay” Stiles said with a semi shaky voice, yet he felt like he had control over himself. “You’re still my best friend” Scott said with a smile. It was pitiful that Stiles couldn’t see that smile that was being given to him.

Stiles couldn’t anything but smile and turn his head over at Scott’s direction. “So what did I miss?, I was out for two weeks”

These pastimes, while Stiles was gone. A lot had happened enough to make a person believe that their life was being written by a terrible soap opera or a cheesy story a teenager decided to write.

“You want the full story?” Scott asked finally. The other man who sat only a few feet from him simply nodded his head.

 

___________ Day of the Crash ___________

  
  


_Derek drove with such a fast pace, he was sure he would be fired from the force. The sirens on top the car were loud also. His chest was starting to shut out any tears or emotions. All he had heard on the radio was enough to break him._

  
  


_‘A jeep was seen roll down the hill in stampton street, were heading over to check it out now’_

 

_‘A jeep’_

 

_Was all that Derek had heard. The crime scene was already filled with people who lived nearby._

 

_Once he arrived the made sure to walk around the crowd and straight down the hill. People tried to stop him because there was already yellow tape set out on top of the hill._

 

_The jeep he was thinking of what the exact one he had expected. Stiles’ jeep._

 

_His legs moved on their own and that damn hill was so steep. “Come on, Stiles” Derek managed to say with a broken and shattered voice. “baby please” Derek came to a stop at the drivers side. The car itself was upside down._

 

_He fell to his knees and looked inside the window. Stiles body was still on the seat because of the belt and his blood was damp from blood that seeped from his head. Derek broke the window with his hand in one single punch and squeezed himself inside._

 

_People watched him. It was a small space so it felt cramped. Derek reached up and undid the seat belt which had tangled on Stiles’ leg. Derek made sure to catch him before his head could hit the floor._

 

_Derek held the limp body in his arms. This time, this once he couldn’t control the tears that flowed from his eyes and cheek onto Stiles bloody checkered shirt. “Come, baby” Derek cupped his cheek._

 

_He gave him a kiss. Stiles not returning it. “I’m sorry” Derek apologized, he thought it would be the last time he would ever get to see this again, this warmth that was now slowly fading._

 

_Some sense knocked into Derek and he walked out of the small space with Stiles in his arms. He wiped his eyes so that nobody would see the tears. Now, he was able to hold it in._

_The paramedics came down the hill and took Stiles’ body from Derek’s shaking arms._

 

_Up the hill the ambulance waited with it’s doors open. Derek walked beside them, knowing to himself he would be there when Stiles entered that hospital, as well as on his way there. A nurse placed his hand on Derek and stopped him. “Sir, you can’t be in the ambulance”_

 

_Derek tightened his jaw, trying to regain some patience. Instead he grabbed the medic by the collar of his shirt and banged him on the side of the ambulance. “I am going on this ambulance, and you're gonna let me” Derek let go and turned on his heel._

 

_Inside they allowed his to take a seat in the corner of small space._

 

_Derek felt a chill spill across his mind and dark wave of feelings come at him and he couldn’t bring himself to stop crying. The ambulance was quick and they were at the hospital only 4 minutes later._

 

_Nurses rushed around and took Stiles from the truck. Soon enough Derek was escorted to a waiting area. “Derek” Melissa greeted handing him a cup of coffee. “How you doing?” She rubbed circles on his back with a warm hand._

 

_“How is he?” Derek asked not bothering to answer her question. “We’re gonna have to put him in a medically induced coma, he’s lost too much blood” She said dryly rubbing a another circle on his back._

 

_Derek sank further in his seat and took the entire cup of coffee in one sip. Melissa tried talking to him and comfort until she finally came up with something that would have an affect on him._

 

_“I know how you feel about him” That caught Derek’s attention enough for him to turn his head towards her, listening in. “but know you need to be strong for him so that he gets better, when he wakes up he’s going to want to see you, I promise I will do everything in my power to make him better” She promised and hugged him finally._

 

_They stood like that before she got the will to let go of the tall man. Derek wiped his eyes and turned around._

 

_Sheriff was standing there, in the same condition. Eyes wet with tears and a wandering face. Sheriff ran towards Derek and pulled him into a tight hug. “Thank you for saving him” he smiled against the embrace._

 

_Derek never really had a father, so a hug like this was meant so much more than others thought._

 

_“I love him” Derek said letting go of Sheriff. “I can tell” Sheriff smiled and patted him on the shoulder. “We have to talk come on” he tugged onto Derek’s shirt towards the cafe’ that was only a few doors away._

 

_Sheriff sat down with Derek across from him. “Tell me, I wanna know everything” Derek smiled slightly and scratched the back of his head. His eyes were still wet with tears but he managed to stand for stable, at the moment._

 

_“That night you got mad at him because he got home two days later?”_

 

_Sheriff simply nodded, being reminded of the day he’d given Stiles a curfew but had gotten home two days later instead. “He was with me, at my place”_

 

_“He got home so happy that morning” Sheriff remembered with a slight pain at his gut, that smile he thought he would never see again. “I gave him this” Derek pulled a pair of dog tags. The necklace itself was silver and the tags black with golden and silver rim._

 

_“It was a gift, I hadn’t seen him for a while and I thought I should give him something” Sheriff felt the pain that radiated off of Derek’s words and he knew the man wanted to cry again, but he didn’t say anything._

 

_“Yous should have it” Derek simply placed it in front of Sheriff with a forced smile. “I will, and when he wakes up we’ll give to him” Sheriff took the necklace and placed it on himself._

 

_“I don’t mind his relationship with you, but please don’t hurt him” Sheriff wiped his eyes looking towards the hall where Stiles’ hospital was located. “I only have him left, she’s gone and I only have him. I’m old, I have to go some time”_

 

_“Don’t say that” Derek pleaded. “He loves you so much, don’t ever say that” Derek’s voice turned harsh yet a soft tone still remained._

_Melissa came out of the hospital room and leaded them inside. Stiles was cleaned up but his head still looked damn from blood._

 

_“How long do you think he’s going to be like this?” Sheriff asked with is hand on Derek’s shoulder. “They don’t know yet” It was a horrendous thing to hear. Derek felt dizzy and walked out of the room._

 

_“I need to go home” he said softly and walked out._

 

_Sheriff could have sworn he saw the younger man cry but he wasn’t going to comment on the matter. “Did he tell you?” Melissa stood next to him, overlooking Stiles. “Yeah, he did, I was shocked really. I thought Stiles would be the one to tell me”_

_Sheriff looked at his own with sad eyes and tried not to overthink the situation._

 

_“You already knew, huh?” Melissa smiled softly._

_“I know my son, I know when hes into something, and I know when he’s serious” Sheriff offered._

 

_“I’ll come visit him tomorrow” Sheriff and Melissa hugged and he walked out._

 

_Melissa stayed a few hours more at the hospital, taking up a few more shifts to check in on Stiles and other patients. Scott came by later that same day and she told him about what had happened earlier._

 

____________First Week___________

  
  


_Danny got a call from the hospital on a thursday night. They officially approved him and he was now a certified nurse._

 

_Isaac and his Danny’s father decided to celebrate that night with drinks and a nice dinner at a restaurant across town. “Dad, How many more times are you gonna say you’re proud me”_

_Danny wasn’t complaining but it was pushing his buttons._

 

_“Until I stop being proud of you, so basically never” He smiled and filled his mouth with food from his plate. “What about your friend?”_

 

_Danny had also taken upon himself to become more of a friend towards Stiles and a better lover toward Isaac. “I’ll be with him for a few days” Danny emitted and took another sip of his wine. “I know that I won’t see you as much these days but I need to tell you something” his father had taken on a serious tone and face._

 

_“What is it?”_

 

_“I think you need to move in with Isaac” his father smirked softly and saw his own son’s cheeks redden in embarrassment. “Dad, I don’t think he’s ready for that, and we practically live together  he's always at home with me” Danny itched the back of his head with a nerve._

 

_“I’m just saying, It’s been two months, you two are getting into something serious, I think it’s time you two have something of your own” Danny smiled at his father. It was nice to know that he had approved of him and Danny owning their own place._

 

_Isaac wasn’t sure himself if he was ready for this. Danny never had doubts to their relationship and deep bond of trust, neither did Isaac. There was nothing to hide from each other and nothing to keep away from each other. Isaac was now looking for a job as a mechanic in town._

 

_The graduation ceremony would be in a few weeks and he needed job to keep himself busy and he also could make use of the money. The talk of having something on their own was brought many times, an apartment was something they had mentioned._

_“He’s ready, I may have found a job for him” his father presented, the day was getting better and better. “That’s awesome” Danny smiled and couldn’t help but hug his dad. “Hey guys” Isaac greeted taking a seat next to Danny._

 

_He stripped off his jacket and noticed that everything was quiet. “Something going on?” he tugged on Danny’s shoulder softly, to make sure he was ok. Then he looked towards the man who was sitting across from him._

 

_“You wanna tell him?” Danny’s father said with chuckle. “Alright, so dad thinks it’s time we get a place of our own, and he’s found you a job” Isaac’s eyes widened. “A place of our own?” he ordered a drink from the blond waitress and looked back to them._

 

_“Uh, yeah, I mean we don’t have to-”_

 

_“No, I think it’s great. I mean i’ve been wanting to ask you about this forever know, I just thought we needed your father’s approval” Isaac said shyly. “Well, you have it” They made a toast and talked about things._

 

___________At the Station___________

  
  
  


_Derek knocked on the side of the wall as he walked into the office. “Hey, come in” Sheriff was now trying to be as soft as possible with Derek. His figure made him look strong but he was obviously at a very vulnerable spot right now._

 

_“I wanted to ask your permission to visit Stiles at the hospital” he kept his head low and tone even lower._

 

_Sheriff was surprised that Derek even bothered to ask. He wasn’t the same nowadays. The stubborn and pushy man he had met and locked up was no longer here, instead he was quiet and did his work and spoke to nobody else._

 

_Soon, Sheriff realized that Derek would yet to change again for Stiles. “You can, I’ll go with you”_

 

_He stood up from his chair and stretched his arms over his head with smile down at Derek who stared up at him with extremely wandering blue eyes. “Right now?”_

 

_“Right now” Derek stood up from his seat and took a deep breath. The phone in his pocket was burning a whole. It was Cora and Peter. They’d been calling him the entire day to check in on him over and over._

 

_The drive to the hospital was quiet. Derek hummed along to music and Sheriff tried to make conversation, he kept on getting solid and rough answers instead._

 

_“Follow me” The nurse said standing from her desk and walking into the large hall. “He was moved, yesterday” She opened the door and led them in. The hospital room looked more welcoming than an emergency room._

 

_It had a Tv and a couch, also a few chairs. The windows were open and the horizon was giving the room an orange yellow glow. Stiles’ breathing was calm and he was still asleep._

 

_“I’ll you two alone” Sheriff slid his arm across Derek’s shoulder softly and walked out of the room. After a few moments of standing around he finally pushed himself to stand at the side of Stiles’ bed._

 

_He was pain, Stiles was pain. Derek could tell. He was the only one that could really tell. Derek grabbed his limp hand held it tightly._

 

_Slowly, Derek’s veins darkened into a black color and he could see it in his arms and neck. “Come on” he muttered softly, his vision failing him. As an alpha Derek could take more pain away than a beta._

 

_The black veins reached into his neck and chest. Derek let go of his hand sat back down on the couch._

 

_He stretched his arms and saw the veins fade away into their normal color. “I can do more” He sank his head onto his arms and ruffled his hair in frustration._

 

_The door to the hospital room opened slowly. Scott peeked his head in and looked around the room. Derek hadn’t noticed him. “Derek?” he looked up from where he sat on the couch and stood up with an embarrassed feeling at his gut._

 

_“I was just leaving” he said looking anywhere but at Scott’s serious impression._

 

_“It’s ok, we need to talk anyway” he turned back around the shut the door quietly. “what about?” Derek sat back down with frown._

 

_“about him” Scott pointed to the hospital bed which Stiles’ laid on. “He loves you” Scott said with a small chuckle. “h-he told you that?” Derek stuttered it was hard to believe now. His mind tricked him into believing Stiles now hated him down to the bone._

 

_“Don’t worry, he doesn’t hate you” Scott said taking the seat next to Derek who looked at him apologetically. “I didn’t mean to hurt him, It wasn’t my fault” Derek said looking back at the white bed._

 

_Scott managed to give him a small smile before continuing to speak, “I don’t need to know that. He does” he pointed to hospital bed and stood up. Scott took Stiles’ hand in his and squeezed it._

 

_Soon his veins became dark, absorbing as much pain as he could and killing it off. Derek just stared at him with thankful and sorry eyes. “I saw you do it. He’s going to be better, even if we have to keep going”_

 

_Derek wiped his eyes and stood next to Scott. “I’ll protect him, It’s my duty now” Derek felt a protective fire in him that was ready to burst at any moment._

 

_Scott let go of his hand and walked towards the door. “I trust you, Derek. Prove to me that I’m right to do so” Scott gave him another half smile and walked off._

 

_Derek turned back to look down at Stiles. He lowered himself and kissed Stiles’ temple with a weak whimper escaping him. “You better come back” Derek laughed to himself and left the room._

  
  


___________ Final Day___________

  
  


_Danny texted, violently. Letting everyone know that the boy who had been sleeping for the past 15 days was finally awake._

 

_Sheriff was the first to arrive. The nurses tried to stop him but he pushed through with Melissa’s help._

 

_Sheriff and Stiles talked for a bit and then his phone rang. Sheriff didn’t answer it, instead he turned down the call and messaged the caller._

 

_Sheriff: Are you sure you want see him now? I don’t think it’s such a good idea_

 

_Derek: Please, I want to see him. I just wanna see that he’s ok_

 

_He looked at his son who was breathing quietly with a pair of headphones to his ears. The bandage that wrapped around his head, scared him._

_It was a sad sight, but right now he was happy the only family he really had was ok._

 

_Sheriff: Alright, come now_

 

_Sheriff spent some more time with his son who wouldn’t dare to speak at the moment. The bandage was making Stiles’ anxious and a nervous twitch at his feet. It was a burden. There was unspoken truths in the air._

_Sheriff wanted to say something. He wanted to tell Stiles’ that he knew about him and Derek. The thing is, he couldn’t not right now. It would be too much for Stiles to handle at once._

 

_Sheriff received another message saying that Derek was now outside the hospital room._

 

_Derek felt himself brighten a bit, then again the happy fire in his stomach was replaced with fear of Stiles’ reaction to him._

_Danny stood next to Derek in front of hospital room. “Hey, Der” Danny had given him the nickname a long time ago, It wasn’t something he was used to but since Stiles’ had given him the nickname ‘sour wolf’ this felt better._

 

_“Oh, Hey” Derek greeted. “Do you want some time alone with him?” Danny asked in a sympathetic voice. “yeah I do” he replied quietly._

_“I can get you ten minutes total”_

_“Good” Derek took the step and opened the hospital room door._

_Sheriff switched places with him and sat down outside the hospital room. The first five minutes everything was quiet. All of the sudden, Stiles’ voice rose and Sheriff froze. “Don’t go in”  a voice from behind him stopped him from reaching the door._

_He turned around and saw Scott standing with his hands in his pocket and a small smile. “Derek needs to hear this and we both know why” Sheriff simply nooded and sat back down onto the wooden seat._

  
  


 

          ☀☀ ☀ ☀

  
  


Scott left a few minutes later telling his parts of the story.They hugged a goodbye and he promised Stiles to pass by and pick him up tomorrow for school.

Stiles stood outside sitting on the bottom of the front stairs with his feet in the cold dirt, a certain habit he obtained since he was young.

Over and over again, Stiles ran the story through his mind. Putting pieces of it together, he realized something. Everytime Derek fought and did something stupid, it was for him. It was getting harder and harder to stay mad at him.

Who was he kidding? He could never stay mad at Derek for this long, but the other man needed to learn his lesson. Stiles was gonna give him the whole deal, the silent treatment and all that came with it.

Stiles heard footsteps walk towards him and he pointed the stick towards the noise. “Who’s there?” He shouted.

“Wow, so you really are blind” The voice bit back with a small chuckle. Stiles’ put down the stick and looked towards the man's direction. “What do you want Peter?”

“If you came here to make fun of me or something, just leave”

“I don’t make fun of you” Peter said biting back a laugh. He took a seat next to Stiles on the cold concrete. “I just wanted to see you”

Stiles’ eyebrows rose and he looked at Peter’s general direction. “You know I could fix the blindness-”

“No, I don’t want the bite, but thanks for offering” Stiles put his hand up in ignorance to keep Peter from saying anything else on the matter. “Alright” Peter shrugged it off and stretched.

“I think you're good for Derek” Peter admitted.

“What do you mean?” Stiles turned his head back down and asked quietly. “Ever since he met you, he’s just been calm and controlled, I guess something about you makes him like that”

Peter looked at Stiles with a grin. It was nice to see that the boy still held feelings for his nephew.

“So what am I? A wolf tamer? I remember you said ‘everyone is something’ right?”

“I wouldn’t call you a wolf tamer, that sounds silly” Stiles chuckled, it really did sound silly even for him.

“A Moon Child”

Stiles smile fainted and he looked back at Peter. He couldn’t really see him, but he could feel his presence and hear his voice. “What is that?” Stiles had never heard of it.

“I mean, I believe that their real but many people conspire on the existence of people like you, they say you don’t exist” Peter said with sly smile.

“So what can I do?” Stiles questioned with nod. “You're someone of pure heart. Your calmness could overpower pretty much anything”

“Someone of pure heart” Stiles repeated quietly.

“You’re the spark kid” Peter gave him a slap on the shoulder and walked off. “He loves you!” Peter shouted before walking completely away.

 

“I know he does” Stiles said to himself. “And, I love him”

  
  



	13. Down to the Bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This a very short chapter. 
> 
> I am actually almost done with this. Do not worry, no more surprises from here on. From chapter 14+ it's gonna be all smooth sailing.

Sheriff shifted slightly in his seat. It was near midnight and he had left Stiles home alone to meet with someone. 

The pub was calm tonight, usually opened twenty four hours. There was calm music in the background and and voices  
He had already ordered an appetizer to kill his small hunger and a beer that was now in front of him. Sipping on it slightly he heard the front door open. 

A tall body in a leather jacket walked towards him and across from him. It was quiet for a while. Sheriff kept on sipping on his beer and was deciding on what to say. 

“So..” Derek started receiving his own beer he had ordered only a few moments ago. “I need a favor” Sheriff started but stopped because of the green spinach sauce that was laid in front of them. 

He dipped a chip and ate. It was a new taste. First time he really bothered to try it. It was nice and sweet too. 

Derek simply nodded and took another swig at his own beer. “anything” and he literally meant ‘anything’, at this point in their relationship Derek trusted Sheriff completely. “I want you to escort Stiles” 

“Escort?” Derek repeated in his own mind. 

“He needs someone to be with him for a while, just until he gets used to this no eyesight thing”   
Sheriff looked towards the younger man who was now staring down at his cup. 

“I’m not sure that’s such a good idea” Derek twitched nervously. He couldn’t say he wanted to say no, but this wasn’t the ideal way to gain back Stiles’ trust. “I’m gonna be working, and-”   
Sheriff would’ve continued his sentence but Derek interrupted. 

“You think we need to spend time together?, your son wants to kill me” Derek said jokingly, kind of. He still had that thought that Stiles hated him down to the bone. 

“Jesus Derek, stop that he doesn’t hate you” 

“How do you know?” 

“Because hes my son and I know what i’m about” 

Derek could finally understand where Stiles gained all that sassiness from. “Weirdly enough, I think you're good for him” Sheriff moved a bit more in his seat trying to come up what to say next.   
There it was again, an unspoken truth in the air between them. It was something that happened often. Sheriff would be disappointed if Derek said ‘no’. Then again, he would understand why the man would say no. 

For now, he wasn’t sure how he felt about the relationship. Before he could draw any conclusions about this certain pair he wanted to see how they functioned around each other. 

Then, he came up with a theory on how to observe them. “I have a guest room, you can stay there for as long as you like” Sheriff had no idea what was going in and out of Derek’s conscious right now. 

It was most likely telling him to say no to the offer. 

“Do i have time to decide on this?” Derek asked calmly, he already had the answer in his head but wanted to make sure it was the right thing to do. Sheriff sucked in a deep breath and looked around him, deciding on an answer to the question. 

“No, you don’t. You need to decide between the old you and Stiles” Sheriff replied roughly. It was a mean thing to do, throwing all this pressure on the young officer. It was needed and it was something he wanted to do. 

Later on, all this pressure would benefit Derek and Stiles. Sheriff knew at the tip of his mind it would. 

“Alright, I’ll do it” Derek said with a deepening breath. It was decision that would later on affect his relationship with not only his family but also with Stiles. 

“Come by tomorrow morning” Sheriff said finally and placed down a twenty on the table. 

Derek ran of the past hour in his head. After a few other swigs of his beer and a few bites of chips and the sweet spinach dip, he stood up and drove home. 

The elevator roared in its old engines and he walked in. “How was it?” his sister shouted from the table with the laptop in front of her and a dark blue light shining on her. “You really wanna know?” he asked letting his jacket fall on the edge of his bed. 

“Yes, I do!” she shouted in a mocking tone. 

“He wants me to help Stiles around” Derek fell face flat on his bed on purpose. “So, you’re a butler now?” Cora chuckled to her own joke but Derek found no humor in it. 

“No I’m not a butler, Just to watch him until he gets used to the whole blind thing”   
Derek explained and stretched his arms.   
“You know, we could use another beta-” 

“I am not biting Stiles” Derek shouted in anger, it was a stupid thing to say and ask of him. Derek wouldn’t dare put a curse like this upon Stiles. 

“He has feelings for me, that’s enough of a burden” Derek mumbled falling into sleep. 

Cora watched her brother fall into a slumber. It was a sad sight, there was a slight tension at his shoulder and an uncomfortable shift in his hips and body itself. “Oh, little brother” She rubbed circles onto his back as she sat near him. 

“It’s not a burden to love you, It’s a privilege”


	14. Jealousy

Stiles could barely hear anything as consciousness sneaked back into him. The music in his ears were loud, the headphones didn’t come off when slept because he doesn’t move around much. 

Unplugging the cables from his ears and shutting the laptop, he finally began to hear words coming from kitchen downstairs. His eyes were still closed as he stood up from bed, afraid to open them because they might be sensitive to the light in the room. 

Slowly he decided to open them, thinking that this time his vision should've returned to him. It didn’t. The darkness that he saw felt large, way too large for him. Instead of closing his eyes he chose to keep them open.

It was pointless to keep them open, It was dark either way. “Stiles, come down here” his father’s voice was comforting, he was happy that he could still have all his other senses. Even though vision played a big part in pretty much everyone’s life, people managed without it. Stiles knew what things looked like, he could manage. 

Still though, the thought of this being permanent scared him and almost pushed him to edge of giving up, but he was better than that. 

Stiles managed to find a pair of jeans and a T-Shirt to shuffle on. “Coming” he replied turning towards the door. Stiles sat on the edge of his bed thinking to himself. It was almost time for school, that much he knew of course. 

Another thought made itself visible in his own mind, being in school and doing homework. How would he do that? It was possible to have Scott help him but it was still an idea he wasn’t comfortable. The time he spent sitting there seemed to stretch out before him and made him think of praying, pray for the vision he lost. 

Not just his literal vision, but also the vision of how he saw life. Everything was different now and happy times were harder to find. Somewhere in his mind he wanted to pray but he couldn’t reach that part yet. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t believe in god, it was as if Stiles was immune to miracles. Stiles did believe in the other things, how could he not? His best friend is a werewolf and he had sex with his ex boyfriend who is werewolf. 

The thought of having Derek next to him and touching him made blood rush and his mind fall blank. So many memories rushed back into his mind, it was like war flashbacks, but this war he was going to win. 

After a few minutes of fantasizing he managed to walk down the stairs. As he did walk another and rougher voice reached his ears. “Is he awake?” the voice sounded familiar but it sounded tired and hoarse. 

“Yeah, he should be” his father replied and walked out of the kitchen. Stiles knew his father was in front of him and he waved to him and passed by him and walked into the kitchen, “Morning, Dad” 

Stiles waltzed into his own kitchen expecting to hear someone move. It was as if the other voice that was there had just disappeared. “Can I have some coffee?” Stiles sat down on the table and asked his father but another voice replied. “Yeah, I’ll get it” It said quickly and suddenly the table moved a bit under Stiles. 

“D-Derek?” 

Before Derek could reply to Stiles rough and crude way of saying his name Sheriff interrupted.

“Yeah, that’s Derek” he replied simply and slowly. Stiles kept a straight face and looked towards his father’s voice. “He’s gonna help you around for a while until this goes away” Sheriff took a seat next to Stiles. 

“Oh” Stiles had nothing to complain about. Did his father know anything that happened between them?, Stiles was almost sure the Alpha was stuck up and proud to say anything, then again he did have his doubts. 

Something was softly placed in front of him. He reached for it and grabbed the warm mug and took a sip and as he did Derek spoke, “I put a bit more cream on it, I know you like your coffee sweet” he said simply. “T-Thanks” Stiles couldn’t stop stuttering, It happened whenever he was nervous. 

Sheriff shared a glance with Derek and gave him a small nod of approvement. “I gotta get to school” he commented, he was sure he still had about fifteen minutes before he actually had to be there, but he just wanted out of this situation. 

“I’m leaving, Derek will take you” His father said and patted him on the head and headed off. 

Stiles took the affection with grace. At one point the silence became too much for the both of them. Stiles drank his coffee quietly and didn’t know what Derek was doing, he could be drinking his own cup or just watching him drink it. Stiles liked the sound of the second option. 

Stiles shuffled uncomfortably, Derek took that has a sign to leave the kitchen. “I’ll go get the car started” he managed to get out and walked away with shy smile on his face. ‘stop acting like stupid kid’ Derek told himself but he couldn’t help it. 

At one point, in that kitchen, they both decided to start this all over again. Cut the past in half and keep the good memories of each other and burn the bad ones that nobody wanted to hear about. 

The chilly november hit Stiles’ skin and it felt so much colder than he thought it would. Standing outside in the cold he waited for something to happen, he had no idea where Derek’s black mustang was parked. 

“Over here” Derek shouted, still trying to keep his own voice soft. Stiles turned towards the voice and walked towards it. He didn’t know how far or close the car was, so he walked until he bumped into something hard. “Uh…” Derek turned around and saw Stiles walking towards him. 

The younger’s body bumped into his with a force. “Oh, sorry” Stiles apologized and looked at Derek. 

It was an awkward thing to see. Stiles eyes remained the same baby browns they always were but he just couldn’t see. It was something he could think about for hours but instead of putting thought into it he ignored what tugged at his mind and pushed it off. 

Derek led him to the passenger’s seat. “Is it snowing?” Stiles asked crossing his arms and looking towards Derek. A chill and warm feeling took it’s place in the older’s chest and he tried to push it off. “n-no” he managed to say looking towards the road. 

The mustang roared awake and Stiles shuffled in his leather seat. The drive was quiet. Muffled music played in the background. Surprisingly in the car there wasn’t a tension to keep them away from each other.   
Every few seconds Derek would look to his side, only to see Stiles staring straight forward. “You shouldn’t force your vision” he commented taking another side look. “yeah” Stiles said simply, sinking into the leather. 

Derek licked his lips and managed a breath out of himself. Self control was terrible for him, especially around Stiles. The jeans he wore hugged his thighs and something about his gaze made the older lose track of things around him. Again and again, Derek had to try and hold himself together. 

Stiles could now hear buses, honking, and familiar voices. “What time should I pick you up?” Derek managed out. “I’ll give you a call” Stiles stomped out of the car and simply walked forwards. 

Derek shook a bit when he the passenger door closed. “oh god” he said to himself, finally realizing what he just got himself into. 

 

☀ ☀ ☀ ☀ 

 

Mr. Harris wouldn’t stop talking, he kept on talking about the things on the board but he just couldn’t wait for the damn bell to ring to that he could leave. Isaac looked around him and saw that everyone looked just as miserable as him. 

The clock on the side of the board showed that the class would end in less than 3 minutes, but every second in this cage felt like an hour. 

Once again, he shuffled, so that it wouldn’t look like he was falling asleep. From where he sat he could see Stiles. Taking in a deep breath, Isaac noticed something. A scent that shouldn’t be here was present. 

It was Dereks. It smelled of old leather and pine, it was a scent he could never get used to because it always left a sour tang in his nostrils. One scent he got used to faster than he thought, Danny’s scent was something special to him. It was like warm coffee and rain on asphalt. 

Danny wasn’t here at the moment, or at school. The morning they spent together was a brief and small one. Doctor’s had called in for him, the guy really did make a good nurse. Many complimented him on his ability to have patience with those who were rude to him. 

Isaac always knew that Danny has a soft heart and personality that could make you melt, that’s what he fell in love with. They’re relationship was like a bad puzzle, but the pieces fit. 

Finally the bell rang. It was loud and the noise of teenagers suddenly waking up and pushing desks around erupted. People complained and some were happy, others were happy to sleep during the class. 

Stiles remained at his seat until he couldn't hear anything else. It was uncomfortable for Isaac to see him like that. After the classroom was clear, Stiles started to collecting his things and walking away, and as he did he bumped into Mr. Harris’ desk. 

“Sorry” he said simply and found his way out the door. Isaac walked after him. “hey, where you going?” he asked standing next to Stiles. “Isaac?” Stiles looked towards him. “yeah, it’s me” he patted Stiles on the shoulder. 

 

“I have chem” he replied and started walking, slowly being careful not to bump into people. This was another factor of being blind, always bumping into people. “I’ll take you there” Isaac replied and walked with Stiles down the hallway. 

“Thanks” he offered a small smile and followed Isaac’s heavy footsteps. 

It took him a while but he managed to take in another deep breath, that scent of old leather and pine radiated off of Stiles. 

He wanted to say something, but all he picture were bad things that would happen if he did. Stiles was someone he intended on keeping around, he was valuable friend and a positive energy always came from him, not matter the situation. 

Isaac tried to keep himself busy with work and conversation during his free period, but the thought of his boyfriend being stressed out and overworked wouldn't stop shaking his thoughts.   
Finally he decided to take a break from all the papers, and picked up his phone and dialled the number. 

“Hello?” A soft voice answered, It definitely did not belong to Danny. 

“Danny?” Isaac asked with a tone that would've most likely thrown the person off. “Uh, no, It’s Julie” she answered with a sassy tone, that actually threw Isaac off a bit. “Can you pass it to him?” Isaac managed to keep his attitude to a minimum for a while. 

After a few background noises and a few exchanged words, “Hey, baby” Danny greeted with a sly smile. “hey, who was that just now?” Isaac asked, once again trying to keep his jealousy to a minimum. 

“Julie, why you jealous?” Danny chuckled and sat down on a chair. “I'm not jealous, I just found it weird that someone else has your phone” Isaac admitted to the man over the device. 

“It’s ok. She was just holding it for me” 

“Al right” Isaac decided to end it with that, he shoved that little jealous spark somewhere else in him. “How you doin?” Danny sounded exhausted over phone. 

“I’m fine, some new patients came in, nothing too big” Danny continued to explain his day, to probably the only person who would actually listen to him brag about how his day went and how tired he was. 

After a few minutes of pointless conversation they made some jokes over the phone. “Anyway, want me to pick you up?” School would be over in less than thirty minutes, so would Danny’s shift.

“Right after school, I’ll wait for you outside” After they shared ‘love you’ through the phone, Isaac had hung up first. 

Jealousy took its place in his head, and something in him didn't want to let it go. It felt bad, the thought of someone taking Danny from him, he couldn't promise he was perfect, but jealousy was something every felt, right? 

 

☀ ☀ ☀ ☀ 

 

It was two thirty and he had been here since one thirty, waiting for the final bell to ring to that he could pick up the other and go home together. 

Some parts of him had something planned, for the night. He knew that Sheriff would be at the station all day and some of the night. The guest room had it’s resident in it now. Derek managed to get some hours for himself so that he could move some of his cloths in. 

It was thursday, which meant that he wouldn’t be working tomorrow and his whole day would most likely rotate around Stiles’ schedule. The morning had been awkward experience, one he wished he could forgot. 

It was interesting day itself really. In his own mind he no idea how he was holding himself together, he was about ready to beg Stiles to take him back and forgive him for his immaturity and lack of respect. 

but he wouldn’t, begging wasn’t on the plan today. It was now two o’clock exactly and he sat in his car trying to pull himself together. All he could think of was the things he wanted to do when he got home. 

His cellphone vibrated. Derek pulled it out and saw that his sister, now showed a sudden interest in his promotion. 

pick him up yet?

Another deep breath was taken in before he responded to the message. 

no  
y not? 

She was texting especially fast today, Derek knew that meant Peter was most likely watching over, wanting all the long juicy details to himself, so he made the decision to keep the details to a sour minimum.

school ain’t over yet  
plannin anythin?  
stop with the questions.  
no  
i’m serious, cora  
so am i, derek  
bye  
no tell me what happens  
derek answer me  
im serious answer me  
im gonna be mad at you 

Derek shut his phone off and shoved it back into his jacket pocket without another word. 

Everything kept him distracted from all the kids walking around and leaving the building. Finally, he looked up the long stairs at his side from his window, Stiles was standing still beside the railing, slowly making his way down the stairs. 

Derek let him come down, It meant that Stiles was becoming used to it. A bad tug came at him and he left the car. 

He ran up to where Stiles stood alone and grabbed his bicep softly, “Hey” he greeted trying not to attract too much attention. Stiles’ arm warmed up by the touch, all the sudden felt like a noodle. 

“Oh uh, where’d you park?” Stiles ignored the intimacy looked straight at where he heard Derek’s voice. “Up front, come one” Derek walked up some more and stood beside Stiles with his arm on upper back, leading him to the car. 

Derek’s strong older hands were spreading warmth to his cold shoulders and he didn’t want him to let got just yet, but he had to let it happen. The passenger door was opened for him and he slid inside with, trying to hold in his smile. 

The older began to chew his lower lip in embarrassment and he was glad Stiles couldn’t see his face right now. “Is my dad home?” he asked on the road home. 

“He’ll be at the station until later, I’ll pick up dinner” the dinner part was definitely unexpected, to Stiles it was. 

Somewhere in his mind he knew that Derek wasn’t this big bad wolf with the alpha spark. He knew that the tough guy thing was an act. In reality Derek to him was a guy who lost something he loved and was now looking for something new to love. 

He had things to love, his murderous psychopath power crazy uncle, and a sister that showed up, well not so long ago. Stiles was now glad that he was the one to see Derek’s other side, he knew that not many people will get to see it. 

It was this that made him feel special.   
The drive was long. Derek stopped at a burger joint he knew Stiles liked and asked him what he wanted, “The usual” he replied simply. Strangely Derek found it warming that he knew what ‘the usual’ is. 

Stiles seemed determined on making him awkward and shy all day. It was getting to him, it really was. Derek would’ve liked to believe that a burger and a few words would make up for his mistakes, but they wouldn’t. 

He knew that if this relationship worked, there would be no boundaries of conversation and lies between them. Right now, proving his loyalty to Stiles was the most important thing in his life. 

After that loyalty was won and proven to be true, he actually had no idea if Stiles would taken him. For all he could know, Stiles could be talking to someone else that was interested in him. 

‘he wouldn’t do that would he?’ 

‘why would he do that?’ 

‘he better not be talking to anybody else’ 

Jealousy was another thing that tugged at him endlessly, Imagining Stiles with somebody else made his stomach hurt and his mind shake. 

‘he wouldn’t do that’ 

The burgers took a while, Derek had left Stiles in the car with the heater and radio on. “number 23” the young man called out. 

Derek took the large bag full of food and left the place. 

It was almost three thirty by the time they got home. “god, I’m starving” Stiles commented as Derek parked the car in the driveway, he looked to his side to see Stiles with sweat on his brow and those pink lips being licked. 

A warm chill came down on him with the thought of Stiles’ lips touching his. 

He managed to calm himself down and leave the car. Stiles opened the passenger door himself and make his way inside. His backpack and shoes were left at the doorstep inside. Derek came in after him with the smell of grease seeping off the bag. 

Stiles pushed past everything and skipped right to the bag. He managed to sniff out his own meal and drink. “This one is mine right?” he asked to thin air, hoping that Derek was there to answer him.   
Suddenly a voice beside him answered “Yup” 

They ate in silence. It was a comfortable silence, one that could both deal with. Stiles made moans and sounds of pleasure and he ate, the food was just that good, although he had no idea what effect it had on the older man sitting across from him. 

Derek chewed his food slowly, trying to hold himself. The moans coming from Stiles made him want to scream and bang the door shut. 

Once they were done Derek took the plastic plates and threw them away. “I’m gonna take a shower” 

Stiles ran up the stairs, Derek wondered how he remembered his entire house. Stiles memory was rather impressive. 

Derek couldn’t stop his brain from thinking of Stiles, in the shower, naked in the shower. In him there was a temptation to throw off his cloths and sneak into the shower. It was something he wanted to do, but it wasn’t the right time. 

‘what are you talking about, you’ve seen him naked before’ 

A voice in his head reminded him of the nights him and Stiles had spent together. Those were just memories, the really really good ones. Derek felt himself hardening against his jeans. 

Stiles came out of the shower and sneaked to his bedroom. 

He managed to talk to Scott over Skype, his best friend was sorry he couldn’t be at school to help him around, but it was ok. Scott, however helped him with the homework and it took them about two hours to finish, Stiles ended the call with a brief goodbye. 

Suddenly, he noticed that since early dinner he hadn’t much from Derek. He knew that the man was now taking up residence in the guestroom. 

He stretched his arms over his head and yawned. Stiles slipped into bed and laid there listening to music and relaxing. It must have been about twenty minutes before his door had opened. 

Derek walked into the room like it was his. Stiles didn’t hear the door open so he couldn’t exactly know Derek was in there right now. 

All of the sudden parts of his bed, near his legs began to sink. “D-Derek” he stuttered nervously 

“Yeah, It’s me” Stiles sat up now, he was dressed in only boxers and a band T-shirt. 

The blankets weren’t over his legs, so he could feel the rough texture of jeans against his skin. He sat up.

“What are you doing?” He asked, actually curious to what the other was planning. 

“Something” Derek’s voice was rough and shaky. Stiles knew exactly was ‘something’ meant. 

Derek’s hand took its place upon his hip and pressured him down on the bed. “Derek, I don’t think-” 

“Shut up” Derek commanded and Stiles lips stuck together. 

The older didn’t waste anytime on getting what he wanted, Stiles knew that, and Derek showed that right now. His hand slid down Stiles’ boxers. He started stroking Stiles’ length with jerky movements. 

Stiles relaxed back into the sheets and became silent, closing his eyes. Now, he could feel both Derek’s hands pulling down the cloth to a nothing but a soft thump on the floor. “Want you so bad” Derek started stroking him again. 

“I’ve been wanting you so damn bad” Stiles hips jerked to the movement of Derek’s hand. 

“Derek I-” 

“Shut up” he said again, this time voice even rougher. 

Stiles would’ve been good with a handjob but Derek hand more in mind, Derek’s lips wrapped around his flesh and his tongue moved over it all, taking in precum. 

Derek’s hands squeezed at Stiles’ hips to keep him from making any sudden movements. “Hmm” Derek moaned at the taste of it in his mouth and bobbed his head up and down. 

Multiple waves of pleasure seemed to crash at Stiles causing him to shake and moan even louder. 

It didn’t take long for Stiles to come, and Derek to it all in his mouth. Stiles mind went blank as the final wave of pleasure came off him and into Derek. “I-” he couldn’t make out words or sentences. 

Derek grabbed the wool sheet and placed it over Stiles’ body. “I’ll be downstairs” 

Stiles didn’t even hear what he had said, already drowned in an orgasm inspired slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for being gone for so long. I've been busy and stuff, actually I have mostly been lazy. 
> 
> I attempted to write something a bit different this time. 
> 
> Thanks for reading xx


	15. Progress

He wasn’t exactly proud of what he had done the night before, but he wasn’t ashamed of it all either. After he left the younger’s room he walked to the guest room which was temporarily his. Derek stripped down to his underwear and crawled under the sheets. 

The thought of Stiles face and his continuous moaning made Derek hard and his muscles shift. His hands traveled down to his erect member. That night Derek managed to get off to thought of Stiles alone. 

Sheriff arrived home at about two twenty in the morning. A packet of papers were sat down at the kitchen table and he made himself take a shower and sneak up the stairs. He could hear snoring and shifting from both rooms, somewhere in his mind he was expecting Derek and his son to be sleeping in the same room. 

It was late and they were both asleep, in different rooms. Sneaking into Stiles’ room was not his intention but he couldn’t help it. It was dark except for the moonlight that crossed the room. He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked out the window from where he sat. 

“I really do hope he loves you” Sheriff said quietly to himself, half hoping that Stiles had heard him. 

His hands traveled to his neck where the necklace was still around his neck. A memory came at him, Derek telling him about the necklace, “I hadn’t seen him for while, so I thought I should give him something” 

He undid the necklace and placed it down on the bed. Stiles shifted slightly and mumbled something in his sleep. Sheriff chuckled and put his hand down on Stiles’ forehead, “I really hope you love him” he admitted and walked out of the room. 

The guest room door was opened and he resisted the urge to look inside. Although, he could hear groan and the faint sound of headphones with his small snores. 

Things needed to take their own course, and he knew that now. Sheriff had done his part in getting the duo to make contact again. Stiles’ being happy was now his main priority, but somehow he felt responsible for Derek too. 

He had chatted with Peter before. The Hale Fire, shattered Derek apart and sent him to phase he was now over and he was lost, literally. Peter’s words ran through his mind calmly, “I looked for him and Cora for three years. I knew they weren’t together” 

Sheriff made himself a cup of tea and went up to his own bedroom. He passed his son’s room and Derek. 

Now he felt that he was responsible for Derek. Should Derek fall out of line and do something stupid, he would be more than glad to get the older in line. 

* 

 

The laptop brightness woke him up. Isaac shifted against the queen sized sheets and pulled the sheet over his head, he mumbled, “It’s late what are you doing?” he kicked Danny softly under the sheet to get his attention. 

“Do you like this?” He turned the screen towards Isaac. “That thing is as bright as the sun right now” Isaac mumbled again and slithered further down the sheets. He heard Danny moving and the clicking of a button. 

“Alright, look” 

The light of the screen was weaker than before and he managed to look up from under the sheets. Even though the screen was less bright than before, his eyes still watered at the bright light. He looked around the screen, trying to his eyes to focus. 

A picture pulled up, It was an apartment. “It’s cute” he said. “expensive?” he asked sliding the sheet over his head again. 

“No, actually it’s two rooms” Danny said closing the laptop and putting it down on the floor under the bed. “Two rooms?” the other questioned, their legs brushing slightly under the sheets. “For when somebody visits or whatever” Danny had really thought this whole thing through, and Isaac was proud of him for it. 

Danny turned on his side, towards Isaac, who was still under the sheets. “Are we really move in together?” Isaac’s chest thumped a bit, he had heard a tone of sadness in the question. “we practically are already living together, you nervous?” Isaac emerged from the sheets and looked at his almost sleeping boyfriend. 

“Don’t you think were moving too fast?” Isaac heard it again, a small sadness in Danny’s voice. 

He shifted a bit closer and wrapped his arm around Danny’s waist. “We all move in our own paces” he said softly and planted a kiss on the younger’s forehead. 

Danny simply nodded and accepted the warmth and comfort Isaac was offering to him. It was enough comfort to make his thoughts fade and sleep take over him.

 

Morning came quicker than everyone would have hoped. Danny woke up the tangy scent of bacon and as he gathered enough strength to get up from bed the scent just got stronger and stronger. 

He could almost make out his father’s and Isaac’s voice as he made his way down the stairs

When he did get down to the bacon scented kitchen, his father was sitting chuckling and eyes focused on the news paper in front of him, Isaac was at the stove messing with something. “Morning” Isaac said, not even turning around. 

That scared Danny sometimes, how Isaac would sense his presence and simply know he was near him. “Mornin” he mumbled back taking a seat next to his dad. 

“You feeling okay?” his dad put down the newspaper and looked at him. Isaac placed a plate and a mug of warm hazelnut coffee in front of him. “I’m just tired” he mumbled again. Isaac muffled his hair around before walking back to the stove. 

“So” His father started and Isaac took a seat. “I found you guys a place” he clapped his hands together and smiled, fine lines ran deep on his face as he did, but his pink lips and hazel eyes made him out to be a handsome man. 

Isaac wasn’t sure where Danny had gotten the fine lines from, but now he knew. 

Danny stuffed his mouth with eggs and bacon before looking back up to see the other two staring at him. He shrugged and waved to his father, so he continued. “Danny you’ve been working hard so the next two days you're off” he said and looked back at Isaac. 

“Me and you are gonna go to the garage and see about that job a friend of mine is offering you” Isaac smiled brightly and stood up from the table. “I’m gonna get dressed” he said as he made his way up to the room. 

He slapped Danny on the shoulder his features softened as he looked towards his son. “You guys are simply made to be” he stood up and walked to the living room. 

Danny let his mind roam around the possibilities of sharing an apartment with Isaac. Their relationship was moving at a pace neither of them had control of, It was as if fate itself had thrown Isaac into his life. 

Well, Danny couldn’t of anything but to thank fate for giving him someone who would inspire and protect him. Although they shared doubts and problems, those were just walls they could break through. All they needed was each other. 

 

* 

The school day was passing by painfully slow, he had stopped paying attention as soon he as he heard the teacher’s voice. 

Stiles' mind kept drifting back to the night Derek had sneaked into his room and gave him a surprise blowjob. 

A sudden wave of heat ran down his neck and his shoulders stiffened. It took him a while to calm down and focus back on the teacher’s voice. Stiles settled in his seat with a bit of pain at his chest and shifted one more time. 

It was last period and he couldn’t wait to go home. Somehow the fact of Derek staying with them became a comfortable idea. Even Derek looked and sounded comfortable in the morning when he woke up. 

Stiles couldn’t help but smile about how domestic it all felt, his father, and whatever Derek was, living together, but somewhere he knew it wouldn’t last. Stiles was still surrounded by the darkness that being temporarily blind provided. 

Sometimes he’d imagine what it would be like to be like this forever. It didn’t fit his plans, but it was something he was gonna have to overcome if he wanted to be happy. Scott was currently sitting next to him. 

They ate lunch together and talked about things. Strangely enough, Scott didn’t ask what Derek was doing driving him around and living with him. It was to his own surprise that his best friend already had the idea of him and the alpha being together. He seemed okay with it. 

Once again he thought back to that night. He couldn’t admit that he liked and hoped for more next time. If there was going to be a next time, Stiles would have complete control over Derek and he would do it proudly. 

The thought of topping Derek crossed his mind often, he had never bothered to ask the older about it. They had done things, but never actually took the time to talk about it. Their relationship was never really defined either. 

More and more Stiles thought about it, the more he realized that their relationship was like a closed room that they could sneak in for a few days. Stiles rubbed his tired eyes and shut his eyes for a few minutes. 

At this point closing his eyes and keeping them open, were the same thing, It was all just a dull darkness which greeted him in each direction he looked. 

It shook his mind and make him think he was losing it, but always there was someone’s voice guiding him back to reality. 

The people who have offered comfort, he had a special place in his heart for them. 

Suddenly, a loud noise interrupted his thoughts. It was the final bell. Stiles made his way out of the room with no trouble. “What are you doing today?” Scott asked him. Stiles was a bit closer to Scott than he intended, he couldn’t help it. 

“Just going home and listen to the tv” Scott nodded and spoke back “Alright, call me if you need anything” he patted Stiles on the shoulder and walked out to his bike. 

Stiles made his way down the stairs and waited for a noise or something to tell him that Derek was there, so that they could go home.   
An engine roared loudly and the faint sound of music reached his ears and he realized that Derek and the car were just a few feet away from him. He walked forwards and ended up bumping into the car, he didn’t realize how far away it was. 

Derek had noticed and came out from the other side of the car. “you okay?” he asked while opening the door for him. Stiles was pretty sure he got a bruise on his thigh from hitting the mirror, but he didn’t want to worry the other. 

“I’m fine” he said simply and sat in the black leather. 

The drive home was surprisingly quiet and boring. The radio stations played their overrated and overplayed music and talked of celebrities. Every few seconds he could hear the alpha shifting and clearing his throat. “Stiles, I’m sorry about last night” he said suddenly and quickly. 

Stiles looked at his direction and felt the tension in the air, by the way Derek was breathing and moving around he knew he was nervous about talking about it. “I didn’t stop you” he said with a sly smile to his lips. 

The older felt blood rush to his ears and a blush erupting. “yeah, you didn’t” he said back quietly. Derek swallowed the lump in his throat and kept on driving. 

In just a few moments they were home. 

Stiles was somewhat exhausted from his school day, so instead of staying at the table he made his way to the living room and threw himself on the couch. He grunted and grabbed a nearby blanket and wrapped himself in it. 

As he tried to relax his thoughts he heard Derek move around the house. “You want anything to eat?” He came from out of nowhere and Stiles jumped. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you” he apologized with a bit of shame to his voice.   
“If you feel like making me a sandwich that’d be great” Stiles mumbled, not intending for Derek to actually hear him. “I’ll make one for myself too” he said, and Stiles could swear he had heard the smile in the mans voice. 

Once again he chuckled to himself. This time he wished he had his vision badly, so he could see Derek in a tight henley making them both sandwiches. It sounded so hot and yet so domestic. 

He shut his eyes and by accident fell asleep. 

After a few minutes of day sleeping Derek’s warm and rough hand tugged on his shoulder. “Hmm” he mumbled, wanting more time to his sleep. “Your sandwich is gonna get cold” Derek placed the plate down on the wooden mini table. 

Stiles felt Derek sit down at the end of the couch and relax. The tv made noise and it woke him up.   
He could smell the bacon and barbecue sauce from where he laid on the couch and that alone motivated him to reach for the sandwich, and once he did he made sure to take the biggest bite of it. 

Derek slipped off his shoes and put his feet up on the couch by his side. Something tugged at his mind and he couldn’t keep wondering anymore. “Why didn’t you stop me?” 

Stiles slowed down his chewing and took a drink from the bottle of water that laid near him. Once he swallowed and licked his lips he responded, “I didn’t want you to” and that was enough to make Derek shudder and sink further into the couch. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes. The news reporter was the only noise in the room. Stiles brought his feet up to his chest and stared up at the Tv. Very often he thought that if he forced his vision, he could maybe see something, so he did. 

“Don’t do that” Derek told him with a soft voice. 

“Do what?” Stiles didn’t turn, but he kept his eyes locked on the tv. “force your vision, that doesn’t help”   
He simply nooded and took the advice. “I have a headache now” he said and also sunk into the couch in pain. “I’ll go get you something” Derek started to stand up but Stiles grabbed his wrist and stopped him. 

“Come here” he said and guided Derek back down to the couch. “I just need you” Stiles whispered and Derek understood. It was something he’d been needing, intimacy that he wouldn’t regret after it was over. 

So, the alpha laid down and he let Stiles lay in front of him, the couch was tight but they squeezed together. “I have to be at the station soon” Derek said after a few minutes. Stiles, who was laying in front of him and facing the Television shifted a bit, not wanting the other to leave. 

“You can call in sick” he said simply and moved back a bit more and his lower back settled against Derek. 

The older knew that he couldn’t and didn’t want to leave. This was the most Stiles would give him at the moment, and he wanted to let the other’s warmth sink in. 

“I can do that” he and wrapped his arm around Stiles’ waist and pulled him closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and then a holiday chapter might be the last and maybe an epilogue. This chapter ended up being like 6 pages and I did not mean to write that much, for me that's actually a lot.   
> So I'm proud of myself (◡‿◡✿)  
>  Thanks for reading! xx


	16. Decision and Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas chapter will be next. It won't be put up for a while. 
> 
> I just decided to we should have a nice chapter before we get into the final few. I have some new story ideas I want to get out, but before I write anything new. IM GONNA FINISH THIS.

It took at least another half hour for him to actually pay attention to the things around him. Stiles was laying on the couch and there was warmth radiating from behind him. Keeping his eyes closed was an easy thing to do. 

He didn’t know for how long they had spent just laying there, but he didn’t want to leave. There were no sounds of cars or commotion outside, it was most likely around eleven at night or one in the morning. 

“You ok?” a soft and yet harsh voice asked. When Derek spoke he felt his breath on his own neck, and it sent a chill down his spine. “I’m fine” he replied and shifted away from Derek a bit. 

The older took that as sign and tightened his hand that was around Stiles’ lower stomach. 

“You wanted this” Derek said simply, remembering a few hours ago. “So did you” he said back and shifted closer again. “I needed it. needed you” Stiles a warmth inside him as he let Derek’s words sink in. 

Silence was becoming tension and tension was becoming fuel towards something else, something both of them knew would happen eventually if Derek put his foot in this house. They should have established rules, at this point stopping anything they did was pointless. 

Derek rubbed his hardening groin against Stiles’ jeans. Stiles had to catch his breath before saying else. “Let’s go” Derek said simply and he hopped over Stiles. 

The other simply laid there waiting for something to happen. Suddenly arms picked him up my his back and legs and carried him like a child. 

Derek used his strength to carry Stiles up the stairs and into his room. The door was locked and he kicked it open. 

“Derek, I don’t think-” 

“Exactly don’t think” Derek interrupted him and Stiles did as he was told. Derek became a bit softer after that and laid Stiles down against the red sheets. Derek shuffled off his shirt and tugged on Stiles’ sweater and he followed the notion. 

Stiles laid there shirtless and complete vulnerable to the world, and Derek decided that the younger was only vulnerable to him and only him. 

Derek would of liked to have control of the entire situation, but Stiles would have none of it. He moved his body against the others. Derek delicately ran his hands down Stiles body, like it was made of diamonds and glass, and it was a treasure because to him it was. 

“You're gonna drive me crazy” Derek mumbled as he lowered his head down to Stiles’ neck and sucked on his weak spot. Stiles released a loud and weak moan. It was pure tension and they couldn’t get enough of each other. 

Stiles said nothing, but his hips and noises told otherwise. He’d been wanting for this ever since he first found out Derek was gonna be living with him. His hips bucked against the alphas and his jeans became a burden. 

His large hands rubbed on the jeans the man under him bucked his hips once again, Stiles was becoming frustrated and wanted nothing more than to feel Derek move above and inside him. Derek couldn’t help it anymore, he managed to unbutton Stiles’ dark jeans and pull away to pull them down. Stiles helped him by kicking off the jeans. Derek kneeled on top of Stiles and slid off his jeans too. 

They had to make this last. So, Derek moved to the most important first and he decided he’d do it slow. He dragged his hands from Stiles’ knees and gave his thighs a small squeeze, feeling the strong muscle gain tension. Stiles’ legs rose making Derek come a bit closer. 

Fingers slid under the soft fabric and Derek pulled him down. A soft thump on the floor was all Stiles heard, his breathing was under control, but Derek sounded like the room was over ninety degrees. 

Stiles naked body made the alpha’s mind go blank and all his problems fade from time. “let me” Stiles said as he sat up and laid Derek back down. He kissed a trail from Derek’s neck, leaving some bite marks, down to a path of small hairs on his lower stomach. 

His hands rose and he felt Derek relax under his touch. He pulled down the soft fabric the was holding Derek in. 

He palmed Derek’s hard flesh until the older’s hips were bucking. “calm down” Stiles told him with a voice that settled the other down. Stiles lips rose to him and sucked him down. Derek moaned loud enough for the neighbors to hear. He came up on his elbows to watch Stiles work on him. 

“You’re beautiful” Derek couldn’t hold himself and his hands made their way down to Stiles overgrown soft brown hair. Stiles started to move his head faster and the man under him had to hold himself down so that his hips wouldn’t buck and choke Stiles. 

Derek’s eyes fluttered open, but they didn’t stay open for long. Stiles’ hands gripped his hips to keep him from moving. Derek knew that Stiles wanted control and he gave up trying to fight back. 

Stiles slowed down and rose back up. Derek felt the tension of his body leave him. They shared a rough kiss and Stiles rubbed their dicks together, that gained him a moan and Derek knees rose and his hands grabbed at his ass. 

“lube. get the lube” Derek said harshly and Stiles’ hand went under the pillow and pulled out a small black bottle. “You keep it under your pillow?” Derek chuckled. “No, you do” he said back with sly smile. 

Derek took a glance at the bottle and he realized it was his. It was the one he left here almost two months ago. 

Stiles’ thanked for his lack of vision because it made his shyness go away.. Even though to him it was dark and he couldn’t see anything. Derek’s moans and movements made up for that. He managed to get the last of the lube on his hand. His hand traveled down and stroked Derek. 

A cold feeling filled Derek and Stiles’ rough kiss made it warm once again.

Stiles got on his knees above Derek’s and he slowly sat back down. He could feel the head sliding into him and he tried not to tighten too much around Derek. “oh god” Derek mumbled and held his himself down. 

Stiles slid down all the way. 

They stayed like that for a while, Stiles on top of Derek. “baby come on, you gotta move” Derek managed out of himself, and Stiles moved slowly. Rising up and down on Derek. 

Then, his movements became harsh and he moved faster. Stiles gleamed of sweat and determination. Their damps bodies slapped against each other and Stiles slowed back down. 

Derek rose from the bed and wrapped his arm around Stiles, while the other one stroked him. His hold soon became too much for Stiles to bear and he could flares of orgasm rush into his body.   
“I love you, so fucking much” Derek stroked him faster Stiles sank down on him. An unexpected wave of pleasure hit him and he couldn’t handle himself. He thrust into Stiles from where he sat. 

Stiles’ hand gripped his black hair and he rode Derek throughout his orgasm. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Derek letting all of Stiles’ warmth sink into him. His arms wrapped around Stiles in a lousy and loose hug. Stiles arms stayed around his neck and they became silent. 

Stiles didn’t know what he was waiting for, but somehow he knew what he had to say. It had to be said because it was true. 

“I love you too”  
* * * * * 

 

The room was cold and the only thing that kept them warm was the large fluff blanket. He reached into the bowl of popcorn and stuffed his mouth with it. Danny watched him silently. “What?” he asked with his mouth full of popcorn. 

Danny chuckled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, “just never realized how much you like popcorn” he shifted a bit closer and laid his head down on the Isaac’s chest. 

“So” he said with a gulp of soda to make the popcorn go down. “So?” Danny mumbled back staring at the Tv. 

“Did you like the apartment?” Isaac brought up their trip that took place earlier that day. They had spent the day looking at places to move into. Danny was looking for one that was near the hospital but no too far away from downtown. 

“Yes, I did” Danny was still deciding if they should even move out, but before he could protest any longer. Isaac’s hand came up to his hair and ruffed it around a bit. “I like it too” he mumbled and took another swig at his cup of soda. 

“Did we just decide on a place?” Danny sat up and laughed softly. “I think we did” Isaac said back with a similar bliss. 

Danny laid back down against him and they watched the Tv. “We should have a christmas thing” Isaac suggested and felt Danny’s chest rise and fall. 

It took him a while to respond, but he finally managed to get something while out. “At our place?” he asked. Isaac wrapped his arms around Danny and closed his eyes. It was getting late and he had spent the day checking out his new job and looking at places with his boyfriend. 

“Yes, friends and family, the whole shabang” He mumbled before sleep took over him. Danny heard him as he fell into sleep. At the moment things ran through his mind and he couldn’t help but smile at himself. Things were going their way. 

Then, he imagined his family and friends. All of them at their place enjoying dinner and drinks. It was something he had dreamed of as a child and somehow he wanted nothing more than Isaac to be in all his dreams and future plans. 

He picked up the Tv controller and saw that another episode of his favourite show was starting and he read the description, and realized he had already seen this episode. 

“Oh god” he realized it was another showing of the mid-season finale and shut off the Tv.   
“Nope, not gonna watch that again” he mumbled and laid himself down on the couch and he fell asleep.


	17. Family Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few parts of the chapter is Isaac and Danny because I like writing them and they're going to play a part I think is important, but the rest is all Derek and his doubts, and we get some Stiles and Sheriff Stillinski. Some fluff at the end. 
> 
> Chapter 18, which is the Christmas chapter, will the longest chapter, meaning It'll take some time to be finished. So don't expect 18 for a few weeks. 
> 
> I think were going to do 20 Chapters total and that's pretty much it. There's still some angst and surprises to be revealed at the Christmas chapter.

Things took a turn for the better when they were told that the apartment they had chosen was practically already theirs. The landlady was an older woman with deep blue eyes and sandy blond hair that ran down to her shoulders. Isaac guessed she was around Sheriff’s age. He also made a note to introduce them if he ever go the chance. 

It was a noisy and glee filled saturday. They had paid the month’s rent with the money they had saved up and a small help from Danny’s father. The apartment had been refurbished. 

Their room was a mint green tinge and the guest room had grey walls. The kitchen was small but they could make it work. Living room was the largest room. There was almost a mini bar as a dinner table. 

Since it was saturday, they spent their day looking at furniture and things that they could put in the blank apartment to make it seem more homely. They were on a tight budget at the moment, so the cheapest things would have to work. 

“I have an idea” Isaac said as he shifted in his car seat. “What is it?” Danny could feel a sensitive subject was about to come on and he soothed his voice. “Well, my house has some stuff that my dad left for me” Isaac’s voice lowered a bit. 

His father’s death was unexpected and something he didn’t like to think about, but since his father’s death, he hadn’t set a foot in that house. Officials had told him that the house had been given to his uncle, but the furniture and everything else that was there was his. 

“Are you sure you wanna go in there. I know you-” 

“I have to face it sometime, might as well get it over with” Isaac looked out the window and scratched the back of his head. Danny took his eyes away from the road for another moment. He saw that Isaac’s shoulders had gained some tension, and he didn’t like seeing his lover like this. 

One of his hands traveled out of the steering wheel and gripped Isaac’s knee. It was a small gesture that could have meant nothing, but it did mean something. 

He could feel some of the tension being released from Isaac’s body. “Can we go tomorrow?” he still kept his eyes away from Danny’s gaze. A red light was ahead so the car stopped. “We can go anytime you want” he smiled back and gave his lover’s knee another small squeeze. 

His eyes managed to focus back on the road. It was about five o'clock and Danny had a mid-day shift at the hospital today. So when they got home, he changed into scrubs and a thin henley underneath. “drop me off at the garage?” Isaac asked as Danny walked down the stairs. 

“I thought you wouldn’t be working today” he commented back with shrug of his shoulders. “he just gave me a call, a car came in and it’s beat up really bad” he admitted and pulled sneakers. Isaac changed into an old band t-shirt and worn ripped jeans he wore a pair of black converse. 

“You look so sexy” Danny came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Isaac’s waist. “I think we have some time” he turned around and his arms went around the other’s neck. 

They shared a deep rough kiss. “I wish we did” he said back and smiled against Isaac’s lips. 

“I’ll make it up to you when I get back home” he smiled simply and loosened his grip around Danny’s waist. The drive to the garage was filled with decoration plans for their new home. They managed to come up with a few plans for the place. 

They would take the biggest room as theirs and the smallest would be a guest room. The guest room situation was something they had both planned on. Danny dropped Isaac off at work with a small kiss and a promise. “You better make it up to me when we get home” Isaac mumbled and hopped out of his seat. 

“I will don’t worry” he watched Isaac walk away. The jeans he wore made Danny wish he could get him back in the car and ram his lover into the soft seats. 

Danny managed another glance before he had to drive away for good. As he drove to the hospital he passed by the apartment building he would soon be living in. It was a medium sized building with great parking. 

It was just a few minutes away from the hospital and they could walk to downtown Beacon Hills if they felt like it. They hadn’t seen any of the neighbors yet. Although he would soon have to make friends with them. 

As he arrived at the hospital he saw that day was slow. He parked his car on the other side of the tall buildings and walked around to the lobby. He could see that the usual people were here. Some here for check ups and others here for other situations. 

The tall dark man who was the guard at the door buzzed him into the patient rooms. “Morning Danny” he greeted and offered a small smile. “Morning Ty” Danny slapped his shoulder playfully and kept on walking. 

Today was a slow day, though he was certain something was bound to happen. He sat his bag down and walked around talking to patients and others. Some nurses asked him to lead some elderly people to their rooms and he did so. 

One old lady stuck out to him. Her hair wasn’t white and her skin wasn’t as wrinkly as he an old persons should have been. She waved at him and he came into the room. “Can I get you anything?” he asked softly as he walked over to her.  
“Just a glass of water please” she asked with a low voice and he nodded in return. When he returned she was waiting for him with a bright look on her face. Something clicked inside him and started to recognize her. 

“I feel like I’ve seen you before” he handed her the plastic cup and he took a seat at the end of the bed. 

“Oh honey, you really don’t remember me?” she took a sip from the cup and set it down. He gave her another glance and realized who he was talking to. “grandma” he breathed out and hugged her tightly.  
“I’ve missed you too” she said and patted his back. She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and he sat back down. “What are you doing here?” His day just became a lot brighter. 

“Your father called me here” she smiled. 

“I haven’t seen you in-” 

“almost three years, I know” she gave him another tight hug and rubbed warm circles onto his back. “Now, get back to work and come back when you get a break” she slapped waved to him and he walked away with a big smile on his face. 

Things really are going my way, he thought to himself. 

 

* * * *

 

Isaac was underneath on his back and working on the bottom of it. “You almost done there, kid?” the older man asked. He the one who had hired Isaac to help him out on cars. “Almost” he shouted back. 

Eli was twenty seven and he owned his own business for some time now, but he never thought he’d be hiring someone to work with him. It certainly made his job easier. Danny’s father was an acquaintance of his from drinks at a bar. 

“Eli, pass me that screwdriver” Isaac’s hand emerged from under the car and he pointed to the screwdriver in the corner. He stood up and placed it in his hand. It was about eight o’clock now and they’d be closing soon. 

A few noises were made from under the car, and Eli became scared for a second. “Alright” Isaac said and rolled out from under the car. He wiped his hands on his black stained jeans and t-shirt. Eli stood up and walked over to him, he had tied his long brown hair in a ponytail. 

“Alright, get the stuff for the engine” he ran his greasy hands through his hair again and took out some tools. 

As he waited for Isaac to come back with a set of tools a loud spur of an engine behind him caught his attention. When he turned around he saw a black mustang and figure inside it. Eli never liked to work with these types of cars, but it brought money to business. 

A tall man with broad shoulders and a leather jacket came from the car. “I’m looking for Isaac” he commented and dragged his thumb over his lower lip. Eli swallowed a something in throat and shouted. “Isaac!” 

“I’m comin calm down” he replied as he ran back with a box in his hand. Isaac shot his boss a meaningful glance and saw who was behind him. “Derek” he smiled slightly and they shared a hug. 

They were like family now. After Isaac’s father death, his alpha had been there for him and gave him a place to live. They soon became attached to one another, like they were brothers. “Eli, this is my..” Isaac didn’t know what Derek was. 

The alpha gave him a small smile and spoke for himself. “I’m his cousin, Derek” he shook Eli’s hand and they smiled at each other. Eli glanced at Derek up and down and then at the mustang. 

“I need an oil change” he smiled softly and scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, I could tell by the sounds of her engine” Isaac commented and opened the front of the car. His hands hovered over the engine and he noticed that it was hotter than it should’ve been. 

“Can I do it?” Isaac turned to Eli and pleaded. There was still many things Eli didn’t let the younger do to cars because he was still in training. “Alright” he approved because It was family and they could always come back. 

Derek chuckled softly and walked over next to Isaac. “What kind of oil do you want?” Isaac was taking out the empty bottles from the inside and throwing them away. “The best you have” he said not knowing how to answer the question. 

“Alright” Isaac shrugged his shoulders and walked over to a cabinet and started picking out oils and has he did he made conversation. “How’s Stiles?” he asked as he walked back to the car. 

He saw the slight shift in Derek’s shoulders and mood. “He’s doing ok” he replied simply. Isaac nodded and continued to work on the car. “How’s Danny?” Derek asked smiling down at Isaac. 

Isaac’s face brightened up a little a bit and he smiled softly. “He’s doing great, we both are” he said with a shrug of his shoulders. He was embarrassed to talk about it. 

“I’m glad” Derek slapped his shoulder softly and he noticed something between them. They really did have sort of a father son relationship. They’d known each other for almost three years now, and the only thing Derek was proud of so far was Stiles and Isaac. 

“Thanks” Isaac went back to work on the car and continued to change the oil. 

After a few minutes he finished up and stretched his arms. “Alright, That’ll be fifty” Isaac gave him a small discount. Eli was at the other side of the garage checking on his motorcycle. Derek pulled out some bills and handed them to Isaac. 

“Hey uh, me and Danny are gonna have a christmas thing” It was about time they started inviting people. Word would get out and they needed as many people there. They wanted their first event at their place to be special. 

“You and Stiles should come” he said finally. “Sheriff too” he said crossing his arms over his chest. “We’ll be there, kid” Derek waved him goodbye and started to drive away. Isaac stood there for a few minutes before Eli came back with a smile on his face. 

“So, is your cousin-” 

“he has a boyfriend” Isaac said sharply and went to work on the engine of the ruined vehicle. 

Eli lowered his head and walked to work on the car. “I’m just saying, he’s hot” 

 

* * * * * 

 

The soothing sound of the engine made his nervousness settle for a bit, but soon enough it would come back with wonders and more things for him to think about. 

‘I love you too’ 

Those words had never felt so heavy. Stiles’ lips and face while he he said those simple four words made Derek’s head thump and his chest chime with bliss. 

Sadly there was a possibility that Stiles had said that because he was having an after sex thing and he didn’t pay attention to what he was saying and the words were simply blurted out, but there was also the chance that Stiles knew what he said and just didn’t comment on it. 

Derek drummed his fingers on the wheel, humming along to an old song playing on the radio. The red light kept all the cars in front of him kept still. It was as if the thought of Stiles on top of him and telling him how deep his feelings run made the world pause.

Then a honk from the hummer behind him brought him back to reality. Closure was something he was desperate for now. His own breathing and heart skipped a few beats because he imagined Stiles saying “I didn’t mean it” 

He rubbed at his eyes and kept on driving. The phone in the cupholder rang and he picked it up. It was Sheriff. “Hello?” he answered trying to keep his voice at a low volume. 

“Are you with Stiles?” Sheriff’s voice sounded calm and cool. 

“No I-” 

“You left him alone?” The elder’s voice raised a bit and he sounded surprised over the speaker. 

“I just had to do something real quick. He was asleep when I left” He said pausing his driving for crossing citizens. “ok, bye” the call ended and Derek stared at his blank screen. 

What was that? Sheriff knew about their past relationship, but he didn’t tell anything to Stiles.  
Derek thought it was unfair that he had told Stiles’ father about their actions without his consent. 

This was great. Another thing to be guilty about added to his mind. His eyes betrayed him while he drove, so he managed to park on the side of the road while his vision blurred. The heavy weight on his shoulders felt like too much so he settled down. 

Placing his arm over his eyes to block the street light under him he closed his eyes and laid inside his car for what must have been more than thirty minutes. It was happening again, he was over thinking the situation. 

This always ended with him leaving town, or someone leaving him. Somehow he knew who that person would be and he didn’t want them to leave. His head spun with thoughts about the last few months and years. 

It was like a wave of unnecessary feelings came down at him with a force of an ocean. 

Once again the thought of leaving town for a few days didn’t seem so bad. He had a life here he didn’t want to leave behind, but a break from reality would do him some good too. Some thoughts he could manage, but others he couldn’t handle. 

A single tear streamed down his cheek and he took a stirring breath to make his own breathing even. Another pint of guilt stuck at him and he couldn’t help the tears that now fell on his dark sweater. 

Finally he regained control of his thoughts and placed his hands on the wheel. He took a few more deep breaths and gripped the wheel so hard his knuckles were white. The road seemed clearer and his vision returned to normal.

He was about set his foot on the gas pedal when a knock came from his window. He rubbed at it and saw a familiar face waving at him with a serious face. 

With a press of a button the window came down and Peter was on his motorcycle. “hey stranger” he greeted with his simple evil grin. Derek chuckled and looked down at the motorcycle.

“What’s up with you?” Peter’s eyes and tone took a sudden turn and he saw that Derek was having trouble with something. “I just..” he tried to talk, but it felt like he was going to hurl instead. His hand came up his eyes and he rubbed them again. 

“Your thinking about leaving town” The engine of the bike died down and he leaned closer to the window keeping his deep blue eyes on Derek. “So much crap, just fucking falling on me” he mumbled taking his hand away from his eyes so he could see his uncle. 

“Don’t you dare leave town” Peter said with a threatening voice. 

Derek’s eyes widened and he was surprised at Peter’s sudden take on the situation. “stop running away from it” Peter crossed his arms and shifted a bit. Once again he looked into his uncle’s eyes and saw a hint of sadness in them. 

“besides, if you leave town, the kid won’t be able to handle it” Derek swallowed knowing he was hearing the truth from his relative. “leave him, and you’ll ruin his life and your own too” Peter shifted again and turned on his bike. 

“leave town. I’ll chase you down and drag your ass back here” Peter gave the bike a small kick and it started up. Derek’s head cleared a bit, hearing the voice and knowing someone was there for him cleared everything away for a while. 

“Call Cora. She seems worried about you” Peter shoved his helmet back on and drove off with the loud roar of loud and loved motorcycle. It really did wonders to Peter when Cora showed up. It was as if he had something to look out for now. 

Derek was old enough to take care of himself, and even though Cora was a few younger Peter watched out for her like she was his daughter. It was definitely an unexpected protective instinct he had never shown before. 

His grip on the wheel loosened some and he drove off, leaving the window slightly open. The cold wind blew at his sweating head. The nervous breakdown he just had wasn’t the first. 

Somehow Peter always managed to find him and help him from his thoughts. The idea of leaving town wouldn’t cross his mind anymore. If he left it meant he would be leaving Stiles behind. It would mean he was leaving Isaac behind, the boy who had become family to him. 

They’re people here that count on him, and he couldn’t be a coward and leave them to their wits. Derek was an alpha, and an alpha didn’t leave his pack behind, an alpha pushed his pack to victory. 

His drive was calm and kept a steady beat of his drumming fingers on the wheel. He hummed to a song that came up and he silently thought mostly to himself.

Then he remembered how he left Stiles in bed. His hair was going in all directions and he had bite marks from his chin to his shoulder blades. He himself had gained red scratches that ran all the way down to his lower back, and they weren’t healing as fast he thought they would. 

He chuckled when he remembered how right after they had sex for the first time in months, Stiles crashed and fell asleep immediately. Derek however couldn’t sleep. He stayed beside him in bed, and listened to his even and calmed breathing. 

He placed his hand on Stiles back and rubbed up and down until he knew completely and the body next to him was fully asleep. 

The mustang’s engine made a quiet noise as he parked her into the driveway. He stayed in the car a while. He noticed that Sheriff’s car was parked in front of his and he knew that they’d be having dinner altogether. 

It wasn’t often that Sheriff got to come home this early. He took a look at the watch on the radio of the panel and saw that it was only seven o’clock. He had sometime to spare before he actually had to go inside. 

Some of his attention drifted to the window of the kitchen where he could see sheriff at the stove cooking something. He also saw that he wasn’t wearing the uniform, he had on a AC DC band t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. 

He smiled once again. Stiles had gained his style from his father and was one of the things he was must have been proud of. He stretched on last time before leaving the warmth of his mustang. 

As he walked up to the house he could smell the strong scent of shrimp and bacon. “Smells good” he mumbled as he walked in and threw his jacket on top of the couch. He caught a glance of Sheriff chuckling and he moved away from the stove. “Stiles’ favourite” he said placing some plates down on the table. 

“wake him up, will ya?” he offered Derek a genuine father smile and returned to work on dinner. Derek scratched the back of his head and walked up the stairs. 

It was a warm feeling that settled in him now. The smile his boss gave to him was told him that he was welcome here. He could hear Sheriff singing some song, it sounded old from the beat and lyrics, but all the same his loud and soft voice ran throughout the house. 

When he came up to Stiles’ room he saw a limp body shuffling around and he saw Stiles grab the red wool sheet over head. “make him stop singing please” his voice sounded sleepy, but annoyed. 

Derek sat down on the bed and slipped off his shoes, slipping into the bed he could still feel that Stiles was still naked from hours before. “You feeling ok?” he kissed his temple under the blanket and stayed there.

“Hmm” 

“He’s making your favorite” Derek placed another kiss on his head and got off the bed, leaving his shoes on the edge of Stiles’ bed. “uh,......Derek” Stiles was sitting up and padding around the bed. 

“Yeah?” Derek walked back into the room and peeked through the door. “I need clothes” he looked towards the direction where he heard the elders voice. “ok” Derek said simply and walked around the bed and towards the dresser. 

He managed to find a pair of an old pair of jeans and a hoodie. As he placed the clothes on the end on the bed, he watched Stiles pull on a pair of boxers and and socks. “stop staring” he mumbled and grabbed the clothes at the end of the bed. 

Derek could tell that he was blushing because his shoulders were red like his cheeks. “How can you tell?” he wondered and he leaned on the frame of the door. “I can always tell” Stiles said simply and he slid on his jeans. 

He was about to say something back, but Sheriff’s voice came up from the stairs. “Stop fooling around up there, or dinner’s gonna get cold” he shouted and waltzed back into the kitchen. Derek chuckled and waited for Stiles to pull on the hoodie he’d chosen out. 

Stiles walked towards his room door and bumped right into Derek. “god, you're like a rock” his hands stayed Derek’s chest before he pulled them away and started walking down the stairs himself.  
Derek tugged on his forearm and he sat down on one of the seats. 

“I haven’t eaten this in forever” Stiles still had the after sex look to him with his hair rifled up and a mark on his neck. 

Derek, who sat across from Stiles, hoped that Sheriff wouldn’t notice the marks he left on his son. It wouldn’t end well. 

Sheriff set down a glass bowl of spaghetti and it had shrimp and chopped pieces of bacon in it, along with over spices to give it a salty sea taste. As soon as Sheriff sat down at the end of the table, they started to dig in. 

They ate in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the taste and flavor of the dish. 

Sheriff brought up things about the station and Derek discussed with a number of changes that would be made around town that they needed to attend and some changes to the station. Then, the talk of movies and Tv came along. 

Derek found out he had a lot in common with Sheriff than he thought. “So how are you guys?” Sheriff chewed happily and almost looked excited for an answer. Derek looked up from his plate to Stiles and saw that he wasn’t the only one not wanting to answer. “Ok” Sheriff said awkwardly. 

“I’ll get right to it then” and that caught their attention. Stiles raised his hand and looked at his father’s general direction. 

“Are you two back together?” he said bluntly and continued to eat. Stiles froze completely from eating and wouldn’t look up from his plate. “Uhm” Derek tried to answer, but he didn’t know the answer to that question. 

Were they back together? Neither of them really knew. “You told him?” Stiles sounded angry and betrayed, but there was a certain relief in his voice. Sheriff stayed quiet and crossed his arms over his chest and sat back on his chair. 

“Stiles I-” 

“I thought we were gonna do this together” Stiles practically shouted but he didn’t look angry. “You were in a coma! I found you half dead!” Derek’s voice shook slightly and he tried to calm himself down, but the memory of Stiles with blood rushing down his face and the life of his eyes fading was way too familiar to forget. 

Derek felt a firm hand on his shoulder. Sheriff rubbed at his shoulder a bit, providing some comfort. “He was scared Stiles, I already knew before he told me” he admitted and he stood up and put in plate in the sink.  
“So you’re not mad at me?” Stiles said looking up to where he heard the dish. He stood up and stayed his place. “Why would I be mad?” 

“I don’t know It-” 

“I’m happy, you’re happy” Stiles felt his father’s arms wrap around him and pull him in. Stiles placed his head on his father’s shoulder and he felt a weight lift from his shoulders. Derek watched them from his seat at the table with a warm smile on his face. 

“Come here, big guy” Sheriff let go of Stiles and motioned over to Derek to come closer. He hesitated for a moment and stood up from his chair. There was a nervous tug that almost held him back, but he managed to stand in front Sheriff awkwardly. 

Derek wrapped his arms around his boss and he lifted him off the floor for a few minutes. He was taller than he thought. 

Sheriff chuckled and slap their shoulders. “I’m gonna turn in for the night” He messed with Stiles hair one last time and walked to his bedroom upstairs. 

When Stiles finally heard the door shut he released a heavy breath and placed his hands on the table. “Oh god, that just happened” he laughed and started to make his way to the stairs. He almost hit a wall, but Derek pulled him back. 

“You nearly hit a wall” 

“I forget i'm blind sometimes” Stiles chuckled and interlaced his fingers with Derek’s. They stood like that for a few minutes before it became too much. “Let’s go up to bed, my beds bigger” Derek tugged and they made their to the guest bedroom. 

Stiles unzipped the hoddy and stayed in the bright jeans. Derek tugged of his black t-shirt and it fell with a thump to the floor. Stiles crawled up the sheets and waited for the alpha to join him. 

Derek slid into the sheets also and Stiles laid on his chest without warning, which was fine for him. “We’ve never done this” Derek said as he wrapped his around Stiles’ broad shoulders. “We’ve cuddled” 

“I know, but it feels-” 

“Different somehow” he finished for him and they laid there for a while. Stiles was again drifting to sleep on top of Derek. He could feel the younger’s breath on his stomach and it tickled a bit. 

Stiles even breathing made him relax into the body pillow that laid out behind his head. Then, he remembered he had to call someone. He reached to the nightstand and grabbed his phone. Stiles’ shifted and down a bit more. His head laid on the middle of Derek’s chest and he made soft snores that Derek founded adorable. 

He had to manage using the large screen with one finger, but he put his phone down for a few seconds to hear and watch Stiles mumble things to his bare chest. His hand traveled up and scratched at Stiles’ overgrown hair. 

Derek swear he heard Stiles purr. 

A few seconds later he dialed her number and she answered with a tired voice. “Hello?” she must’ve been sleeping to sound like that. Derek could hear somebody else in the background, but he didn’t bother to talk about. 

“Hey, It’s me” he greeted and continued to lace his fingers with Stiles’ hair. “Well, well. How you doing up?” 

“pretty good actually” he mumbled into the phone. “Is Stiles’ still putting up a front?” She asked with a thump in the background. 

“He wasn’t putting up a front” Derek admitted and he felt Stiles’ body lean against his a bit more. 

“I was putting up front because I thought I didn’t deserve him” The words slowly flowed out of him. “You’re turning into a chick” she laughed, but she was happy for her brother. 

“I’m glad you’re both ok” she said and groaned. “night, der” he could practically hear the her grin. “Night, sis” 

He placed his phone back on the nightstand and slid down the bed a bit. He gave Stiles’ head a kiss and he heard a mumble or a some noise come from the man on top of him. 

“I love you” Derek mumbled before slipping into sleep himself.


	18. December 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split the holiday chapter because it ended being longer than I thought. 
> 
> Sorry for the long wait. I couldn't decide how to split it up. Next chapter is the Christmas party and then a final New Years chapter.

December 21st 

The sun's rays streamed into the room. He made a note on his head to buy darker shades. Stiles was still asleep next to him. Derek slid his hand down Stiles' half naked body slowly. "Just gonna sit there and do that?" Stiles' voice was still a bit tired. 

"Just admiring the view" Derek mumbled, and his hand slid around his waist and pulled him close. Stiles let Derek's warmth comfort him. 

"We gotta go Christmas shopping" Stiles said with stretching his legs and arms. The older man planted kisses on his neck and back. "nope" He stopped Derek before they could get any further. He jumped off the bed and landed on his ass. 

"Sometimes, I forget I'm still blind" Stiles turned a bit and he felt Derek's rough hands on his hips. His head came down and Stiles rubbed at his alpha's rifled up hair. "Let's go" Derek stood up and picked up Stiles. 

He laughed as he felt himself being lifted up from the air. Derek put him over his shoulder. "Where are you taking me?" He asked as they left the room. 

"We are going to take a shower. However I do think your father is still home and asleep, so we have to be quiet" Derek sounded snarky and like he planned the morning. 

He managed to open the bathroom door with his other hand and gently placed Stiles down. "You slip in. I'm gonna get started on the coffee" Derek left the bathroom and walked down the stairs. 

Thankfully, sheriff was still asleep on his room. So, Derek could get started on a little something. 

As he heard the shower start running he started on a big breakfast. He had talked about the twenty first of December to sheriff. He had asked for the entire day off. So, it was agreed that Derek was to have this whole day off to do whatever he wanted. Instead of doing anything he wanted he decided it would be better for him to spend the day with the man he fell in love with. 

He found the frying pan and set up everything, so that he could cook once he was out of the shower. 

Once again he made his way to the bathroom and slipped off his jeans and snuck into the shower where Stiles was just standing. His hands traced Stiles' sides and he planted kisses on his neck. 

Without words they just stood there in complete silence.   
Derek grabbed the shampoo bottle and put a small amount of it on Stiles' head. Bubbles formed and Stiles let Derek's hands guide him. "Your hair is so big now" He mumbled as he put shampoo on himself. Derek was taller so he just leaned his head down and rinsed. 

"I haven't exactly had the chance to trim it"   
Derek chuckled and Stiles tried to hide his rising blush. The alpha noticed that when Stiles blushed his shoulders came to a pink and red tinge. He kissed the younger shoulder and turned off the shower. 

"Your dads gonna want to take a shower" he said and wrapped Stiles in a towel. "Uh, we only have one towel" Derek scratched his head and looked at Stiles who already the towel around his hips. "Can you make it to your without trouble?" And Stiles laughed as his answer. 

So he decided to improvise. Derek picked him up again and Stiles kept on talking. "Shhhhh, your dads gonna hear us" they both laughed and stumbled into Stiles' room. 

Stiles managed to find some clothes and he slipped into them. Derek left his room and returned to the guest room and got dressed. 

"Derek?" Stiles tried to be loud enough so that the other man could hear him. "I'm here" he led Stiles down to the kitchen and sat him down. 

Stiles settled in his seat, and from there he could smell the bacon and eggs that were being cooked for him. A plate was placed in front him, and they ate in silence. Sheriff stumbled into the kitchen and stretched. "You guys are up early" he mumbled and took a seat at the table. 

"We're going Christmas shopping" Derek replied with a smile to his lips. Sheriff chuckled and slapped him on the shoulder. "You guys have fun" he replied and went back to his room with a mug in his hand. 

That was the blessing Derek needed to take Stiles out for the day. "You done?" Derek asked the younger whose plate was now empty. Stiles simply nodded and stood back up. He walked around with his head down and found his shoes. 

Derek slipped on his leather jacket and handed Stiles' his jean one. Stiles felt his fingers being welcomed by the alphas own. He tried to hide away his blush but he couldn't help it. 

 

* * * 

It had started to snow at about two in the afternoon. The cold December wind blew around town. 

Isaac kept his eyes on broken engine, he was trying to ignore the cold wind hitting his skin. "Dude pass me my jacket" he pointed to the side and it was handed to him. 

"You can finish this tomorrow" Scott walked around and looked at the engine of his mothers car. "Not working tomorrow, I got mad shopping and decorating to do" he said with a smile. 

Danny planned to have the apartment decorated and ready for Christmas, and he would go along with any ideas his boyfriend had. "You better come to Christmas dinner" Isaac pointed at Scott with the his oily finger. 

"I'll make it" he smiled and he heard Isaac clap his hands together as he did grease flew everywhere. "Alright, she should be running just fine" Isaac threw him the keys and took a deep breath. 

As Scott turned on the engine it roared to life with a soft sound to it. Isaac gave him a final nod and Scott drove off. 

The wind and falling of the snow picked up and Scott drove a bit faster. All he wanted was to go home and wrap the presents he had bought the other day. Allison managed to find some time off and help him with the wrapping. 

When he arrived he saw her car parked in his driveway. His mother most likely already welcomed her inside. The sound of the engine sounded much better than it had before. It was still snowing heavily so he walked to the front door slowly. He opened the door and slid, trying to keep the cold air out. A few words reached his ears and then laughing. 

He could hear Allison and his mother in the living room. “Hey guys” he walked in and looked around. There was wrapping paper on the floor and the presents were laid out on the floor. Allison smiled up at him and turned back to his mother. “Lets wrap these up” she said breaking the small building tension in the room. 

It took them a while. Most of the presents were small, but some of them were big. Scott kept one present behind his back as he sat on the floor and wrapped another. “What do you have behind your back?” Allison shot him a glance and asked. 

“nothing” he replied simply. It was her present. It was something special, and he didn't want her to see it. 

Her attention fell back to wrapping presents and tagging them. 

 

~

The couch took up most of the living room. The Tv they picked up was big. The apartment itself looked domestic and Isaac was already comfortable with it. He slipped off his shoes outside the door and walked in. There was a Christmas tree in a box and ornaments inside it too. They had decided to go with a fake tree since real ones made too much of a mess. Isaac took off his shirt and clothes and dumped them in a basket. Soon enough he slid into the shower. 

The pressure of the shower was perfect for his tense shoulders. As he placed shampoo on his curls he heard the door open and someone walk around. It was most likely Danny. He had most of the night shift at the hospital and he said he’d be coming home to get started on the decorating. 

Isaac wrapped a towel around his waist and walked around. He saw Danny laying down on the couch as he glanced around. He slipped into sweatpants and a t-shirt and walked back to the living room. 

As he saw Danny already half asleep on the couch he walked around and tugged at him. “Hmm” Danny wanted nothing more than to go back to bed. 

“come on let’s get the tree up, and after that we can snuggle up in bed” Danny sat up and stretched his arms with a loud yawn. “Fine, but you better be serious about the snuggling thing” Isaac chuckled and walked over to the box. 

The tree was green with white parts to it, so it looked like it had snow on it. They took their sweet time decorating. Every few minutes Isaac would take a glance at Danny just to make sure he wasn't falling asleep. 

After an hour they were finished. The tree glowed of green, gold, red, and more colours. Danny smiled at their work and walked up behind Isaac and wrapped his arms around him. “Come on” he nuzzled up to the younger’s neck. “You go ahead and slip off the scrubs” Isaac’s hands travelled and slapped Danny on the ass. 

He jumped and ran to the room. 

Isaac found extra Christmas lights and plugged them in. He found a roll of clear tape and an idea came to his head. He was tall enough and he wrapped the lights around the living room and light them up. The living room glowed with white and blue. 

He whipped out his phone and snapped a picture. 

It was something sweet. This would be his first Christmas with Danny, and he wanted it to be something he’d remember forever. No matter how cheesy and rough their relationship might get in the future, he planned to stay with the man he loved. 

He turned off the kitchen light and walked to their room. The king sized bed was covered with golden and silver sheets. Danny was already on top of the sheets with only his boxers on. Isaac stripped down to his own and crawled up to bed. 

His arm wrapped around Danny and he felt the man back up closer to him for heat. 

 

~ ~ 

The mall was full of people. Stiles' fingers stayed locked to Derek's and the older man started to worry. 

Derek led him into a jewellery store that wasn't filled with a lot of people. Stiles stood still and took a deep breath and closed his eyes. 

Once again, even in public, he could feel the dark of his eyes close around him and his chest felt like it was being squeezed. Suddenly a voice awoke him from the feeling. 

"You feeling okay?" Derek's soft and worried voice reached his hears. He could feel Derek's breath on his ear and he calmed down a bit. 

"Yeah I'm ok now" He replied with a forced smile. Derek could hear the rough beating of Stiles' heart and his own sunk. 

Derek smiled and he wished Stiles could see him. His fingers became a bit tighter and rubbed circles into Stiles' back. "Come on. Lets find your dad something" a woman with tied long black hair and emerald green eyes came up to them. 

She smiled brightly and Derek smiled back. "Can I help you find anything in particular?" She asked placing her hands in front of her. 

Her own bright green eyes wouldn't leave Derek's. He knew what she was thinking. "My boyfriend and I are looking for a gift for his dad" and has Derek said boyfriend he raised their intertwined hands and Stiles tensed a bit. 

Now he could tell she had a fake smile on her face. Her face changed expressions for a few seconds and she smiled again. 

"Follow me" she turned around and started walking. Derek tugged and they walked following her. 

Stiles came up close so that he could whisper as they walked. 

"What was that?" Stiles asked trying not to get to close. "She was checking me out" Derek said quietly and simply. 

He chuckled and that little action made his day and thoughts a little better. Stiles could feel and hear that in Derek's words that their relationship was important to him now. 

Stiles smiled at the thought of it and kept on walking with a smile. Her voice came out high pitched this time, as if she was faking and lying. "What colour does he like?" She asked behind the counter. 

Stiles had to think about that. He scratched his head and thought about it. "Teal, metallic colours" he answered with ease. "I got just the thing" She walked to the back. 

Derek led him to a bench and he sat down. She came back just a few minutes later with a small black box. Inside was a ring that was half silver and hold with a teal tint to it's rims. 

"I personally find this one my favourite and it's beautiful" she commented and pushed the box forward. 

"What do you think?" Her voice was pointed towards Stiles and he looked towards her. "I'm blind" he said with a blank face and tone. 

She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked towards Derek who was giving Stiles a sorry look. "I'll explain it to you" he smiled towards her and pulled and stood up from his seat. 

Stiles knew Derek was standing up, so he did to. Derek's arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him close. 

"It's a ring, so half of it is gold and the other silver. The rim of it is teal" he said simply and his thumb stroked at Stiles back. 

Stiles smiled and looked at the direction he heard the young woman and said "we will take it" 

"Follow me to the register" she closed the box and walked over to the register. Stiles sat back down to rest his legs. Derek looked down at him and smiled. 

"I'll wait here" Stiles said with a stretch to his legs. "alright" Derek walked over to the register and thought about something. He had gotten everyone he thought of a gift, but Stiles. 

"Can I see you necklaces?" He asked the young women as she worked the cashier. "Of course" she led him to another part of the store. Derek looked back and saw Stiles simply sitting there with a tired look. 

He looked down at the glass display of necklaces before him. One of them caught his eyes.

It was a silver chain with a rose at the middle of a compass as a pedant. "This one" he pointed to it and she opened the display cabinet. 

"He'll love this" she smiled up at him and knew he was going to take it. "I know he will" she placed the necklace in a box and put it in the bag with the ring. Derek paid for the gifts, which weren't as expensive he thought they would be. Stiles felt a hand on his shoulder and he stood up. 

"Where to know?" He asked with a stretch of his arms.   
"Somewhere special" he said and Derek's fingers intertwined with his. 

The car ride was quiet and filled with music. Stiles hummed along to some songs while Derek drove with a grin on his face. He planned to go somewhere he realized he needed Stiles.   
When they arrived Derek left the car first. 

Stiles waited a bit, and his door opened. He slipped on the snow slightly but Derek caught him before he could fall on the floor. They walked for a few seconds and Derek let go of Stiles’ arm. “I gotta get this open” Stiles heard the alpha fumble around with something. 

Then, it was like two school gym doors opened. They walked inside, it was warm but there was cold wind to the room. Stiles realized where they were when the scent of chlorine reached his nose. 

“Take your shoes off” Derek said as he did the same. Stiles kept his hand on Derek’s belt loop. They walked a few feet and Derek sat down. Stiles rolled up his jeans and dipped his feet into the pool. 

“So this is the special place?” Stiles smiled while he had a small flashback to the last time they were here. “I know, Jackson tried to kill us here and everything” he said while placing his hand on Stiles’ thigh. 

“Yeah, but do you remember what we did after that?” Stiles said with a small smile to his voice. “Yes, you kissed me and thanked me for saving your life” Stiles laughed at Derek’s words because they were slightly wrong. 

“You did that, Idiot” Stiles slapped his head playfully and placed his head down on Derek’s shoulder. His feet warmed up in the warm water. Derek’s arms came up around his shoulders and pulled him close. 

“I want to swim” Stiles’ feet kicked around and some water splashed around. Stiles got an idea and stood up. He started to undress quickly, until he was completely naked. He ran towards the pull and jumped in. 

Derek simply sat there and watched him. He swam away and looked a bit lost, so Derek thought it would be good to catch his attention. “I'm over here” Derek shouted. Stiles turned towards him and swam towards him. 

When he reached him Derek let his fingers run through Stiles’ spiked up and wet hair. “The waters warm” Stiles said playfully while tugging on Derek’s leg. He got the idea the younger was giving him and decided to go along with it. 

Derek stood up and undressed down to nothing. He dipped in and Stiles swam after him. 

Derek felt Stiles’ skin touch his underwater, and it still felt like heat was radiating from him. 

They fooled around a bit and swam a bit more. It was about two hours before any of them even had the idea of going home. Derek commented that it was getting late and they found some towels and dried up. 

Stiles was slipping on his shirt and he realized he still didn't know where his pants where. He tried walking a feet, but became scared of falling in pool. He overcame the fear quickly and started to walk again. 

His head bumped hard into the fall and he fell on his ass. Derek had heard him and came out of the bathroom. “Hey, you okay” he found Stiles’ pants and handed them to him and helped him stand up. 

“Yeah, I just-” Stiles closed his eyes from the pain. The was the area that was hit during the car crash. His eyes were bloodshot and he kept them closed. “Open your eyes let me see them” Stiles looked towards Derek and opened his eyes. 

His vision was blurry, but he could make out Derek and other things. “Their bloodshot” Derek mumbled and slipped on his shoes. Stiles’ vision focused a bit more, and he saw Derek completely. Derek felt Stiles arms wrap around him and hold him tight. “What’s going on?” Derek asked returning the embrace without a thought. 

Stiles smiled and looked around him. He could see the clear blue tinge of the water and he could snow falling softly from the window. 

“I can see”


	19. A Christmas to remember

Isaac helped in the kitchen as best he could. Danny was currently getting dressed and he left the kitchen work to him.  
The smell of chicken and other spices filled the kitchen. He checked the chicken in the oven and the temperature of it. He grabbed a kitchen towel and cleaned his hands. 

He could hear Danny deciding on what to wear, he talked to himself sometimes. Isaac glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was only two in the afternoon.  
Nobody would really start coming until eight, nine, or ten. The sun was going down slowly. The weather had settled the snow fell slowly.  
"Open the balcony doors" Danny pointed to them and returned to the kitchen. Isaac did as he was told and cold air rushed in.  
Danny stretched his arms over his head. A knock came from the door and Isaac rushed to it. When he opened the door it was Danny's father with two big wrapped boxes and bags on his arms. 

"I'll help you with that" Isaac took the grocery's bags inside and placed them on their long kitchen table. Danny's dad placed the presents under the tree and took a deep breath. "Are you guys cooking?" He asked with a sly smile.  
Danny chuckled and looked at his dad, "were trying" he murmured. He walked to kitchen and started helping Danny out with setting up and cooking. Isaac watched them. 

To him they were very alike. He smiled at the sight and saw how they moved swiftly around each other and the kitchen. Then he realized, they've done this before.  
"I'm gonna get ready" he commented and walked to their main bathroom. He took a stretch and walked Into the shower.  
Danny heard another knock at the door and he opened it. Melissa stood there with bags of presents and her hair was tied in a neat braid. "You look great" Danny hugged her and welcomed her in.  
She also ended up in the kitchen. 

"Where's Scott?" Danny asked putting a small hand towel over his shoulder.  
"He's with Stiles and Derek" she commented with a smile.  
"Derek?" Danny knew the man, but by another name. "Stiles' boyfriend" she said with some happiness to her voice.  
He thought about it and realize he still didn't know the man. Little did he know he actually did. 

He simply pushed away the thought and walked to his bedroom. Isaac was in his underwear looking inside the dresser. "Black and red" Danny found a nice pair of clothing and handed them to Isaac. 

Isaac planted a long kiss on his lips. "Thanks babe" he said putting on the jeans and red dress shirt.  
Danny smiled and threw himself on top of their bed. He closed his eyes and dozed off. Isaac saw him as his chest rose and fell slowly, his breathing evened out. He thought of waking him up, but he'd let him doze off for a few hours.  
Isaac returned to the kitchen and took out drinks. He poured himself, Danny's father, and Melissa some wine. They stood around the table and drank.  
"Where's Danny?" His father asked with a final swig at his wine. "He's taking a nap" Isaac said with a smile and placed his glass down.  
He helped around the kitchen, and then stood outside on the balcony with another glass of wine in his hand.  
Melissa took a seat on the couch and Danny's father continued to work in the kitchen.  
Isaac thought about things. The tangy and sour taste of the wine covered his taste buds as he placed the glass down. He let it's rich taste carry him away from his problems and closed his eyes. 

When he opened them he saw the sun setting against the California mountains and sky. It was a beautiful sight, and it would be even better if Danny was next to him right now. 

The colours of white, orange, red, yellow that settled in the sky caught his attention. With his wolf senses he could smell the seasons smells. He could hear people of the other apartments and he could air the sound of Christmas music coming from somewhere.  
It filled him up with happiness and a warm feeling settled in his chest. 

"So this is what home feels like" and now he could say that, and know he wasn't lying to himself. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

None of the shirts he chose matched the dark jeans he was wearing. He kept on putting on one colour and then choosing another. His body was either too big for the shirt or the shirt was wrinkled. 

At one point he gave up and sat on the edge of the bed. Derek focused so much on shopping for presents that he forgot about his own clothing. Stiles stumbled into the room and threw something at him. He caught it and looked it over. It was a red Henley. “You look good in red” Stiles said simply and left the room. He could smell that it was brand new and he saw that there was a tag still on it.  
He pulled off the tag and put the shirt on. It was comfortable and it was tight on the right places of his upper body. He looked over himself in the mirror and realized why Stiles picked this shirt out. 

He pulled on a pair of dark boots and his leather jacket and waited downstairs. From where he sat on the kitchen table he could hear Stiles and Scott laughing and talking.  
Scott sat in front of the laptop scrolling through some things while Stiles got ready. Stiles was wearing a pair of light jeans and a blue dress shirt. He found the dog tags Derek had given him months before and he put them on, under the shirt. He found his dress shoes and slipped them on.  
As Scott and Stiles walked down the stairs, the alpha started to pick up the wrapped presents. They walked over and helped him with the task.  
Stiles' stood for a while. His vision was still returning. Sometimes everything would be blurry and he'd have to close them so it wouldn't give him a headache.  
Scott saw him standing with his eyes closed and gripped his shoulder. "You feeling ok?" He simply nodded and opened his eyes again. Derek watched him from the open door and a worried look came upon him. Stiles saw this and smiled and sent him a look back that said 'I'm ok' 

Derek started up the Jeep, his own car didn't so well in the frozen streets. Cora had called him earlier that day and told him that she would get there herself and didn't need to be picked up. It was about ten o'clock when they started to drive.  
The presents filled the back of the car and they drove swiftly. Stiles wanted to drive, but Derek had stopped. His vision still needed some more time to heal.  
Scott was sitting in the back of the car with his eyes glued to his phone. Allison wouldn't stop texting him about how much fun they were having and when would they get there. They arrived on time and they carried the presents up the stairs. 

Melissa heard a knock on the door and she stood from where she was sitting. When she opened it Scott stumbled in with three small boxes of presents in his hand. Eli placed his glass of wine down and went to help. All the presents they came with were placed under the trees with many more.  
Isaac came from the bedroom with Danny at his side and they poured everyone more drinks. Derek felt a bit tight with all these people around him and went out to the balcony. He looked at the time on his phone and kept wondering where Cora was.  
Then he heard a very familiar roar of a motorcycle. Cora rode around until she found a parking space. She looked up and saw Derek looking down at her from the balcony. He waved and she waved back and waited for him to come down and open the door. He stepped back into the noisy room and found Stiles, who was talking to Eli about cars. 

“Cora’s here. I’ll be right back” Stiles nodded and Derek kissed him on the cheek before leaving. Isaac went after him. They walked down the stairs until they reached the doors. Isaac opened it and Cora hugged him.  
Isaac was like a Hale now. Cora thought of him as a little brother, and possibly always would.  
They took walked back up and went into the warm apartment. Danny came out of the room and welcomed Cora. His hair was in all directions and he was way too lazy and distracted to fix it. His nap took longer than he thought.  
When he woke up he saw everyone and he talked to everybody. His father was talking to Sheriff and Melissa in the living room and Stiles, Eli, and Scott were arguing over what car would be better to own during the winter. 

Once again he checked the food in the stove and fridge. He needed something to pick him up. He found a bottle of white wine and poured himself some. The bubbling taste quickly took over his taste buds and he smiled against it. Nothing like good wine on Christmas.  
He looked over at the clock and saw that it was eleven and they could start opening presents.  
Eli took another swing at his soda and looked around the room. Stiles and Scott kept on arguing in front of him. The discussion was becoming heated. “You guys are ridiculous” Stiles said with a sly smile to his lips. 

“Dude the Jeep would overheat” Eli looked at Scott and wondered if he really knew anything about cars. “Uh, no it wouldn't” Eli interrupted and gave Scott a certain look. Stiles pointed to him and spoke “see he knows what he’s talking about” then he looked back at Scott with another one of those smiles.  
“You don’t know anything about cars” Eli murmured and chuckled softly. Stiles saw the gleam in Eli’s eyes when he looked across the room at Cora. He looked at Cora too and saw that she was staring back at him.  
“Talk to her” Stiles and Scott said simultaneously. Eli looked back down at them and laughed. “She’s out of my league” he commented, but he wouldn't because he was shy. “That’s Derek’s sister. I can talk to her” Stiles scratched his chin and walked away towards Cora. 

Eli turned towards Scott with a horrified face. “What’s he doing?” Scott laughed at how scared he sounded and looked at Stiles and Cora.  
“He’s doing you a favour” Scott said and watched Stiles walk back with Cora behind him. She was wearing a navy blue jeans jacket and a t-shirt. She looked like a biker chick pretty much. “Cora this is Eli” They shook hands and Stiles saw the little gleam in Eli’s dark eyes once again.  
He nodded towards Scott and they left the two of them alone. 

Allison felt somebody brush arms with her and she looked to the side. Scott stood there with a smile on his face.  
She smiled back and his arm came around her waist. Their relationship had taken great heights after the battles they own. Scott realized a long time ago that Allison didn't need anybody protecting her. All she needed was someone to be there with her.  
They joked around and Allison realized that she had missed this. She had missed the glances they would give each other and the smiles they often shared. Yes, they had bad times, and those were the hardest to forget, but what couple had a perfect system?  
It was 11:30 now. Isaac made sure every knew to be at the living room at twelve so that they could open presents and eat dinner afterwards. He turned on his speakers and lifted the chatty room a bit more with music. 

Eli couldn't help but smile every time she did. She was perfect to his eyes. Everyone had baggage and he knew he could deal with whatever she had. It was a calm conversation they shared. Derek walked over and interrupted their conversation.  
"Hey guys" he commented with a smile at Cora, but he gave Eli a narrow and serious look. He got the message and smiled back. All of Derek's face at him said 'hurt my sister and I'm gonna skin you' and that made Eli a little scared, but at the same time relieved because he knew someone was watching out for Cora.  
He noted and their features were very similar. Everything from the bright eyes that caught your attention with one look to the dark hair that shone in the light. Finally someone decided to talk and relieve the thickening tension. 

"I'll get us more wine" Eli took the glasses and walked away towards the kitchen table. "You scared him" Cora mumbled and jabbed at her big brothers side with her elbow.  
He dodged it and chuckled. "I did you a favor" he said with a sly smile that reminded Cora of Stiles a bit.  
"Well, stop doing me favors I actually like this guy" she shot him a look and smiled. Although he saw that she was serious about it, he couldn't help and worry about what people his sister was talking to at the moment.  
“Can I ask you a question?” Derek’s tone took another direction, and so it caught her attention. She gave him a reassuring nod and waited from him to speak. He looked around them to make sure nobody was near them. 

“Do you think one year is a long time?” he asked with no smile to his face. “Uh,...” She was expecting something more private and secretive. She blinked a few times and decided to answer his question.  
“Yeah, it is” Derek grinned and nodded. Cora didn’t bother to ask what the question was even relating to. Then, it hit her like a brick to the face. A look came upon herself and she was resisting the urge to scream at her brother.  
“Are you gonna-” 

“Shut up” He said with a serious face and stared forward, not even looking at his sister who gave him a serious questioning look. She looked forward and saw that Eli was walking towards them with full champagne glasses.  
Derek took his glass with a small smile and walked away. Cora took a sip of hers and Eli watched her lips on the rim of the cup. A warm chill ran down his spine and he couldn’t focus on anything else. Cora glanced up from her drink and saw him staring.  
Their eyes met and pink rose to his cheeks. “Sorry I didn’t mean to stare” he looked down at his own drink and he couldn’t bring himself to drink it. Her laugh made his eyes look up. ‘oh great she's laughing at me’ he told himself. 

She saw how he was putting himself down. “I'm not laughing at you” she said with a smile to her soft features. “I think it’s cute” she kissed his cheek and another great smile came to his face. They shared stories and spoke of the future. A part of Eli hoped that his future involved the beautiful women he just met.  
Stiles sat on the couch. He glanced up at the clock and saw that it was 11:50. Danny, Isaac, and others started to set up the long table for dinner. He scanned the room for a certain person and didn't find them. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Derek take step outside to the balcony. Stiles stood up. Then, he remembered the last time this happened. The last time Derek stepped outside and he saw what he hoped to never see again.  
His legs felt heavy, but he carried himself. As he stepped outside the cold winter wind came to contact with his skin. The alpha stood there with his fixed on the moon. Stiles walked and stood next to him.  
Finally he looked at Derek. His eyes were blood red and his gaze on the moon looked focused. Stiles moved a bit more so he could look at his eyes. The colour would've scared him, but really it was a beautiful thing. 

Derek was something of nature, of supernatural nature, and that was the nature Stiles took an interest in. His hands became cold, but he didn't want to go inside just yet. An idea came to mind.  
Stiles lifted the back of Derek’s shirt and laid his hands flat on the older man’s back. Derek felt the cold hands on him and jumped at the chill of them. “your hands are freezing” His eyes came back to their original colour.  
“You’re like a heater” Stiles hands wrapped around him and his Derek’s back pressed against his chest. Stiles was getting tall, but he was positive being taller than his alpha was impossible with his genes. 

Stiles felt the older man’s hands on top of his. “Exactly like a heater” he mumbled and planted a kiss on Derek’s back.  
The alpha’s mind was in another place. He could feel Stiles’ soft touch on him, and that's all he really wanted. All he wanted and all he was missing was this. Missing these big brown eyes staring him down, the witty comebacks and bad puns.  
He turned around in Stiles arms and kissed him. “Can’t wait to to get home” Stiles mumbled and his hands slid down Derek’s back. He groped the alpha’s ass and Derek kissed him hungrily in return. 

“We’re opening presents, and do that when you get home” Cora interrupted and sneaked back inside. “We’ll be right there” Derek mumbled staring right into those chocolate brown eyes that made his surroundings disappear.  
After a few seconds of intense staring fuelled by unresolved sexual tension, and then their tongues battling for control in each other’s mouth also fuelled by unresolved sexual tension, they finally decided to go inside. 

By the time they got there most people had opened presents. Opening the presents was most likely the cutest and funniest moment of the night. Some people got basic presents such as a t-shirt, or a pair of shoes, a gift card here and there.  
Then, it came time for Sheriff to open his gifts. Stiles was pretty sure his father had gotten more gifts than anybody. He had about eight small boxes around him. Most of them were gift cards and some t-shirts. 

A small black box with golden print in front of it caught his eyes. He picked it up and asked “is this one mine?”  
Stiles and Derek shot each other a look and smiled. “It’s from us” Stiles pointing to himself and Derek.  
Sheriff’s eyes grew as he opened the gift. The ring stood out. The half of it that was golden made his eyes gleam with happiness, same with the silver side. It’s teal rim made him smile. He picked it up. Most of the room went quiet as the ring came to view. He slipped on the ring on top of his marriage ring and it fit well.  
Derek smiled at his reaction, and like that Sheriff knew he had gotten the gift. 

“Aright, now it’s time” It was the box that was now in his hands came out of thin air. Everyone in the room shifted their attention to Stiles whose gift was being handed to him by his boyfriend. Stiles looked at the box and opened it.  
A few tears threatened to come out, but he held them in. The pedant stood against the lights and he pulled his out of the box. Once again the entire room became complete silent and he put the necklace around his neck. 

Derek’s hands came around and helped him. It was as if the entire room had disappeared. The dog tags came off and Derek placed them around his own neck. The compass caught Stiles’ eyes and he laughed softly.  
Suddenly, he wiped his eyes and his arms tightened around Derek’s neck. The alpha’s arms returned the embrace and Derek buried his face in Stiles’ neck. It was warm and this is the one of the first time they were showing public affection. 

~ ~ ~ ~

Dinner went seemingly fast, yet slow. Everyone ate like it was the apocalypse. The meal Danny and other had cooked was fairly large for this many people.  
They took ate fast and a few minutes later after dinner people started to leave.  
Danny was sitting on the couch with Isaac’s head on his lap. Mostly everyone was gone. Eli ended up sleeping on the other side of the L shaped couch. They had tried to wake him up, but the wine go to him. 

Cora grabbed a pen and scribbled her number on his arm. He mumbled something from his drunken slumber and tucked himself on the couch. Danny had gotten the extra blanket and put it on him.  
Mostly everyone had left. The only people left were Scott and Allison, and they sat in the kitchen talking and joking. They were far too drunk and distracted to drive, and Isaac knew that. He led Danny to their bedroom and laid him down on the plush sheets. 

He came back to the kitchen. “You guys can take the guest room” he pointed to the end of the hall with a small smile at Scott. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Sheriff had split up from the couple, he told them that he had to stop by the station to check on things and he would be home. Derek offered to go, but Sheriff would have none of it. 

He thanked Derek for the ring and they shared a hug. Derek was really seeing Sheriff as a father figure now. His father wasn't there for most of his life, so he depended mostly on his mother.  
The drive home was purely hilarious. “Most of been something in the wine” Derek chuckled and looked to his side again. Stiles was moving to the Christmas music, and actually singing along to it. 

“Oh, come on its Christmas babe” Stiles kept on singing along to Christmas music and Derek laughed at him all the same.  
They parked the Jeep and stepped out. Derek awaited for Stiles and he came around. They intertwined fingers and walked towards the house. 

On the front steps something caught Derek’s eyes. It was a small red box with a white bow around it. Under the small box was a note. He picked them up and started reading it out loud, so that Stiles could hear it too. 

From: Peter (your awesome uncle)  
To: Derek (alpha)  
I think it’s about time you saw these. I've had these pictures for a long time, and they’re one of the only things that remind me of our family before the fire. I want you and Cora to see these. I managed to save them during the fire. I know that I've made mistakes in the past (trying to kill your friends and all), but don’t worry I don’t think we’ll see each other soon.  
Sincerely, Peter. 

Stiles gave him a look and shook the box. “I think Peter left town” Derek said with a frown and anger to his face.


	20. A Night & Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly smut and fluff, Derek and Stiles in the beginning and then some Scott and Allison in the end. This is just a mini chapter I thought we should have before we finish off. 
> 
> After this is done I won't write anything for a while, but I already have some stories and ideas ready to write up and publish. Any questions or stuff? My Tumblr is grand-x, send me a message!.

“Let’s go inside” Stiles tugged on his arm and they walked inside. Stiles’ wasn't as surprised as Derek when they found out Peter had skipped town. In all honesty he was almost glad Peter had left, but he wouldn't say that to the alpha. 

He still held the letter hi his hand and wouldn't stop re reading it. Stiles saw this and took the letter, he softly placed it down and Derek looked him with eyes that looked like he was about to cry. They both needed some emotional release at this point. 

They sat on the couch for an hour. The tv wasn't turned on, neither of them had their phones out. A comfortable silence came over them, Stiles just waited for Derek to talk. “I'm not made he left” Derek said with his face facing the other way, it was on top of Stiles thigh and his fingers stayed in Derek’s hair as he spoke. 

“I'm mad I didn’t get to see” Stiles looked down at him and saw that his eyes were watering. Derek closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Stiles picked up the box again and opened it. It was about ten pictures inside. 

He picked them out and started to look through them. “Derek, I-” he stopped and stopped on a certain picture. “Is this you?” He turned the picture around and Derek looked at it. It was him many years back. He looked about to be twelve or thirteen years old. 

He didn't smile at all when he saw more of the pictures. The past came rushing back to his mind with flying memories of his mother, Cora, Peter, and other family members who were no longer with him. 

By this point Derek held all the pictures in his hand. He threw them down on the floor and walked up to the room. Stiles saw the hurt on his face and heard his heavy steps on the stairs, and then the door closing shut. 

Stiles picked up the pictures and looked through them one more time. They really were of Derek and his family a long long time ago. It was something he couldn't shake of his mind, he always did wonder what the Hale family was like. 

From the picture they looked like a normal family, but he knew that they were all dangerous in their own way. Everyone was weak to something. Stiles figured out that the Hale family was weak to family, and those they loved, they would sacrifice anything for these people. 

The problem was that nobody returned the favour. He sat on the couch staring at the wall for a few minutes before finally deciding to go the room to see how Derek was holding up. His own mind wandered and his hands rose to his neck. 

On his neck was the compass rose Derek had given him earlier that night for Christmas. He ran his fingers through it and smiled slightly. His eyes stayed in one place.   
He walked up the stairs and into the guest room. Derek wasn't in there. The guest room was cold and left alone. He figured somewhere else. On the way to his room he could hear breathing from the inside. 

Derek laid on the bed with just his jeans on. His chest fell and rose due to his heavy breathing, around his neck Stiles noticed the two dog tags that were once his. Once again his eyes were transfixed on the grey ceiling, where the moonlight shone across it. Stiles stood there and admired the view for a bit. 

“Just gonna stare?” Derek mumbled without moving a muscle. Stiles chuckled and moved around. He unbuttoned his dress shirt and slipped off his shoes. He climbed into bed with his own necklace dangling around his neck. They laid down for a bit. 

Stiles eyes were focusing on Derek’s soft features and Derek’s own eyes focused on the ceiling still. Then, to break the silence the alpha finally decided to speak. “I barely remember some of them” he said with his eyes close. He was trying to remember. 

Stiles knew that Derek had forgotten some of his family. Stiles said nothing, his eyes stayed focused on how Derek was trying to rewind his memory back many years ago. “Do you want to remember?” It was a stupid question, but he had to know where Derek’s mind was at. 

“I don’t” he said, barely audible. Stiles’ hand stayed on top of Derek’s chest. His heart was beating fast remembering all of the past and let it come over him wasn't doing him any good. Derek’s head turned and looked at Stiles. 

They stared into each other’s gazes for minutes. He had no idea how long they were like that, but he couldn't help it. He melted into Derek’s bright eyes. Stiles closed his eyes and leaned in, the alpha did the same. 

The kiss at first was soft and then it turned into something else. Stiles moved and was now on top of Derek, between his legs. His tongue moved swiftly inside the alpha’s mouth. Derek gave in and his hips bucked against Stiles on their own. 

Derek’s hands reached down and fumbled around with his own jeans. Stiles got off from him and pulled them down with no mercy. As he came back up on the bed his own pants came off with one tug at them. 

Their hardening dicks rubbed against each other, and suddenly their boxers became too tight. The alpha’s hand slid down Stiles hips and it reached under the baby blue boxers. He slid them off and Stiles did the same to him. 

Stiles hand came around held both their dicks in his hand. He jerked a few them together a few times before started moaning and thrusting against his cock and his hand. Stiles had an evil grin on his face. 

“I don’t bottom well” Derek mumbled and stopped thrusting. 

Stiles caught his drift, but he still knew that even a powerful werewolf could be submissive. Stiles stared at him and his pupils dilated. Stiles could come from the sight in front of him alone. Derek’s chest sweaty and the necklace against it. 

“We can do something about that” Stiles’ voice sank a few notes and it sent a chill down Derek’s spine. Stiles reached under the pillow and found the lube. They were out on condoms, so this would have to do. 

It was the heat of the moment and he couldn't bother himself enough to care about even thinking about a condoms. He wanted to feel Derek completely, with nothing holding him back or between them. 

Stiles rubbed lube together on his hand and one hand groped Derek’s length. He thrust into the younger man’s hand over and over, and just as he was near his orgasm, Stiles hand let go. It sent a warm chill over his body and he moaned. Stiles wouldn't let Derek come just like that. 

He jerked himself off a few times. Then, Derek felt longer fingers inside him. His legs rose rose up and his hands were under the pillow. Stiles began with one finger and Derek seemed to be doing fine. Then another finger joined and that’s when a moan escaped Derek’s throat. 

He tried to find the right angle. He curled and moved his fingers deeper inside. Derek’s suddenly bucked and shouted his name. “Oh god, do that again” he said with sweat dripping down his brow. Stiles finger’s went in a bit more rough this time and Derek didn't push away. 

Stiles came in between his legs and leaned down. He kissed Derek deeply and started to push in. Derek was tight with preparing anyway. He used the same angle he did with his fingers and pushed in all at once. Hitting against Derek’s prostate. He moaned loudly into the kiss and bucked slowly inside. 

All of Derek was warm and nice. His hand moved down and his grip on Derek’s dick became tight. “fuck me” Derek whispered and Stiles started to moved faster, Derek’s commands giving him fuel. Stiles didn’t top often, so he was trying his best here. 

His grip Derek’s cock became tighter and he moved it like the rhythm of his hips. “harder” Derek moaned and his grip on the sheets made his knuckles white. 

Stiles moaned as a warm feeling came over him. He wouldn't last long, and by the looks of it Derek wouldn't either. Stiles rose up and pounded into Derek and he came with a shout of his name.   
“keep fucking me” Derek said looking straight at Stiles with his eyes focused on how sweaty and sexy Stiles looked right now. The golden rose compass moved around as Stiles body moved. 

Derek had already come, but Stiles wouldn't stop fucking him until he wanted him to. Stiles continued to move his dick inside and out of Derek with moans to him. He sank back down and buried his face in the crook of the alpha’s neck. 

Derek’s prostate took another hit and he bucked against Stiles and wrapped his arms around him. As Stiles’ dick continued to hit and rub against his prostate his nails dragged down the younger’s back, leaving streaks of red marks. 

“Come for me” Derek whispered softly to his ear. Stiles eyes shut and he shoved in one last time. Derek felt the his dick pound against him and he let Stiles stay inside him throughout his orgasm. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Heavy breathing and their minds clouded with nothing. Stiles slipped out with small moan and laid down next to Derek. They could barely keep their eyes open any more. 

“I forgot how fun that was” Derek mumbled and turned the other way. Stiles wrapped his hand around the alpha’s waist and pulled the blanket over them. This time Stiles’ was the big spoon and Derek would let him have it.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

Allison’s head felt like a ton of bricks. She looked around the room and heard breathing from next to her. It was small, but audible. She stared at Scott’s soft sleepy face for a few minutes and smiled. She ran her palm down his face and remembered the night before.

She would think that in the morning she would come to regret the things she had done with him and end things at once, but it wasn't like that any more. She felt welcome and her touch felt welcoming to him. 

His eyes fluttered open and he chuckled. “Morning” he mumbled and smiled at her. Her palm was on his cheek and leaned into the touch. “Morning” she said softly. 

“How about we get some breakfast?” She suggested with a smile. Scott had barely heard the question. The winter sun’s rays streaked across the plain white sheets. His hand came over hers and he kissed her palm. 

“I love you” he said with one more kiss at her knuckles. She leaned in and they kissed. 

With a night they had and the morning that followed, the night they spent together would not be a lost memory. Their morning with Danny and Isaac would not be forgotten because it was the most she’d been having for a long time.

Ever since her mother died, Allison didn't remember being this happy. Unless the man she fell in love with was with her. 

Scott wouldn't forget the day they spent together. It was something he hoped and yearned for all year long, and he doesn't remember being this happy for a long time. He was glad the woman he fell in love with could be with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love if anybody would leave Kudos, if you liked the story so far.


	21. Golden Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and we're done.

_December 31st_

It was getting warmer and warmer as the days passed. After Christmas everyone had pretty much kept to themselves.

The year is coming to an end and all Derek could think about was on the one thing he planned on doing today.

Stiles was at home with his eyes transfixed on the Tv. His past few days have been nothing but sex, eating, and watching tv.

The station returned to it's regular schedule. Derek was back to work, but he took up residence at the Stilinski house. Every once in a while he would go back to his apartment to check in on Cora and get clothing he needed.

The apartment was practically hers now. The other day when he walked in he saw Eli.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked rising from where he sat on his old bed. Eli froze completely in place, but he managed to step out of the elevator. He swallowed the lump in his throat and the alpha’s gaze made him nervous.

“Cora invited me” His knuckles gripped the bag he was carrying tightly. “Derek” Cora’s voice came from upstairs and interrupted them. Derek’s eyes didn’t move from Eli. He looked up and saw Cora smiling at her brother.

“Come up here, Eli” She sounded tired, and sort of looked it too. He slipped off his shoes at the door and walked upstairs. He watched him walk up the stairs and walk into Cora’s room. She shot Derek a glace and closed the door behind her.

He shrugged his shoulders and continued to fill up his duffel bag with clothes he’d be taking back home. He heard the sound of the Tv and food being eaten. Cora shuffled out of the room and closed door.

Derek laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. “So are you guys a thing now?” He asked his older sister with a soft tone. She was coming back from the kitchen with a bowl in her hand.

She stopped and stared down at him. “How’s Stiles?” She was changing subjects, and that meant something was going on. “He’s fine” Derek said giving her a certain look. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

Cora took a deep breath and laid down with him. Her eyes close and another breath came out of her. “I don’t know” she mumbled, barely audible. He seemed to understand the simplicity yet big meaning in the words ‘i don’t know’.

“I understand, I’ve been there” Derek said closing his own eyes and remembering his life months ago. It was a mess and many things in his life took the wrong turns because of the decisions he made. The consequences were negative, but something positive always got back at him. So far in this long story of messes and things, Stiles was the only positive thing that he was glad for so far, and the his sister’s reappearance in his life.

Derek often had flashbacks of his first night with Stiles. It was awkward and the morning wasn't any better.

 

A few months back

"I can't believe you don't know how to swim" He mumbled throwing a towel at Derek.

He glanced back at Stiles and leaned back down at the broken glass on the floor. "It looked like it recognized you" he picked up a few pieces and placed them back down.

Stiles froze in place and held his towel tightly. He thought of other times he had seen the Kanima and this time something felt different.

"It recognized both of us" he said walking back towards Derek who was leaned down the space with broken glass. Derek held something in him.

He quickly stood up, towering Stiles, and he pulled him close. Derek's breathing became louder and he shut his eyes.

Stiles felt Derek pull him closer and his arms rose back up and came around Derek.

"Derek I-"

"Shut up" Stiles knew what this was for. It was for all the times he did things for Derek. Something was happening between them and he couldn't identify what it was. Neither could Derek at this point.

His arms became loose and they let go of each other. The alpha swallowed the lump in his throat and he realized what he had just done. They stared at each other.

Stiles' body moved on his own and his hand slid he grabbed the back of his head. Derek felt the warm touch on him and he leaned closer.

Their lips touched and it first it was an innocent and simple kiss. Stiles sneakily slipped his tongue inside the Alpha's mouth. Derek moaned into it and welcomed Stiles in.

This would be the first time in a long time that he would be doing this. Kissing someone, feeling something, and that feeling of falling was all over him.

Stiles pulled Derek closer and his fingers slid down Derek's back lifting the wet cloth. Derek got the message and with both his hands he lifted his shirt and threw it on the floor. Stiles did the same and Derek's hands grabbed his thighs and Stiles' legs wrapped around him.

"Stop, we need to stop" Stiles arms came down and he hopped off Derek. The alpha found his shirt and sat down on the floor. Stiles walked around with his hands in his hair.

"Did you mean it?" He asked as he stopped walking and stood in front of Derek.

"Yeah I did" Derek's voice became a lot lower than he expected it too, he was scared of Stiles' reaction to their actions.

"Were gonna finish this" Stiles slipped on his shirt and stood and in front of Derek, and suddenly the older man felt heated with the other so close to him. They have to finish this.

Derek rushed up and their lips connected again. He couldn't help himself at this point. Everything seemed to fade when they were close.

"My room. There's a tree"

 

_Two hours later_

 

Stiles laid in bed with his head brain shooting waves of memories down his spine. His day had been completely ruled by what he did at the pool.

Yes. Finding out and catching the monster that was killing was still one of his main priorities, but at that moment a certain someone wouldn't leave his head. It was like the image and taste of his lips were stuck onto his memory, but he didn’t mind.

He looked over at his clock and saw that it still was at the same time he looked at it last. 2:23A.M. He should be sleeping by now, but the chance that this man would be here made his mind shake. He crossed the room and sat down on his computer chair.

He opened the laptop and scrolled through some things. After about thirty minutes of blogging and internet research he heard something from his window. Another loud thump caught his attention and he heard something fall.

As it turned out Derek had tripped and landed on his ass. “Why is it so dark in here?” he mumbled and stood back up. Stiles was just in his underwear and he realized he probably should have put on some clothes.

Derek sat down on the edge of the bed and looked towards Stiles. He was just sitting in the chair. Finally he stood up and went to his dresser. “sorry it got hot in here” he said with a blush rising, and even in the dark Derek could see how his shoulder became stiff and almost blushed with his face.

He kicked off his boots and his jacket fell on the floor with a thump. The warm feeling in his chest became hotter and hotter as he got closer to Stiles.

He placed his hands on Stiles shoulders and the young man froze under his touch. “you don’t have to get dressed” Derek shouldn’t be allowed to talk when he’s trying to seduce someone. His gruff and rough voice hit Stiles’ down to the core.

Stiles’ felt the other’s body heat become closer and hotter. Those large hands sild down his shoulders and wrapped around him. Stiles closed his eyes and felt the hands slide down his chest and stomach, until they reached the rim of the boxers.

Derek swallowed, he was actually nervous, but he was trying to make this good for Stiles. He could feel the bit of hair above Stiles’ dick and his hand slid down even further. He could feel that Stiles was already hard and leaking pre cum.

“Hmm” he hummed with his mouth planting kisses on Stiles neck. “You're gonna drive me crazy” Stiles reached down it joined Derek’s under his underwear. Derek pulled them down at once and quickly led Stiles to the bed.

He saw Stiles length and smiled. Stiles blushed and looked away from him. He leaned back down and took Stiles’ dick in his mouth all at once. A loud moan escaped his throat when Stiles hips bucked up to meet the warmth.

 

                                                             ~   ~    ~    ~   ~

 

It was already eight at night. A location for the new years was already decided on and Scott decided to only go at around ten. He stretched his arms and crawled back into bed.

Allison was currently in the bathroom, taking a shower. He could hear singing along to music and maybe even dancing. It was like after christmas they just became closer, but he felt like he could do something for her.

She would be most likely be going home right after her shower, and they would meet up again at Jackson’s house for the party. Lydia had invited them and she mostly needed help decorating and getting things prepped.

The party would officially begin at ten, but some people would have to be there by nine or eight. One of those people were Allison.

Scott would have loved to help, but he promised his mother to be at the hospital with her for a few minutes of the day because she couldn’t get the day off to celebrate. It was like that often. Recently he had been receiving multiple phone calls from his father.

He decided not to call back.

 

                                                             ~    ~      ~    ~

 

Stiles made his way around the house. His day had been boring and he couldn’t wait until the party. His father was at the station and would be there the entire day, the alpha said he was going to go check on Cora.

He walked down stairs and took a seat on the couch. In his hands he held the pictures of Derek’s past in his hands. Nothing had been heard from Peter for days and nobody seemed to know where he was.

Since Derek worked at the station he tried to find some kind of evidence or something to show that Peter would be coming back, but the man seemed to cover his tracks and anything he left behind with perfection.

Each night he slept with Derek he could see that fact of Peter leaving town without the proper words was something that bothered him, he’d tried bringing it up in conversation days before, but Derek became tensed and skipped the subject.

It looked like he was scared of Cora becoming distant from him. He shuffled the pictures around and found another one he hadn’t seen before.

It was of a baby with rifled up black hair and he stared at the camera with a huge smile planted on his face. Stiles saw light reflect on the picture, on the back he could see that there was writing on the back.

He turned the picture around and it said

Derek 3 years old. Stiles chuckled and turned it back around. His boyfriend was probably one of the most adorable children he had seen with his long black hair in all directions, it reminded him of when Derek woke up in the morning most days.

He heard the front door open and someone walk in. “Stiles?” the alpha’s voice sounded strained and tired. He had taken the night shift at the station last night and had gotten home at 7am.

Stiles heard him shuffle into bed with his uniform still on, and he fell asleep faster than ever. Even faster than when they had sex, and that was surprising to Stiles. Derek walked in and stood behind him with small box in his hand.

“got your donuts” he placed them on the small table in front of the couch and took an original glazed for himself. Stiles bent forward and took one for himself, not bothering to check which one he got. They were all sweet to him.

“look at this” Stiles handed him the picture and he saw the older man smile as he looked at the picture. “you were adorable” Stiles mumbled and drank from his mug which was filled with hot chocolate, he handed the mug to Derek and he took his own sip from it.

He smiled once again and looked at the back of the picture. “glad he left these” Derek said with a glint in his eyes. Stiles saw his features soften as he looked at the picture.

He took the mug back and has he placed it down Derek laid his head down on boyfriends lap. Stiles hand came into contact with short black hair and he ran his hands through his hair. “wake me up later” Derek mumbled and quickly fell asleep again.

Stiles could feel the vibration of Derek’s breathing and his movement against his thighs. Derek’s breathing was smooth and calm, but sometimes it would rise due to the nightmares he had often.

They both laid back and calmed to the sound of the Tv. Stiles simply flipped channels and waited a while. It was around seven when he finally finished all of the donuts and had decided to stand up from where he sat.

He could hear Derek’s soft snore and he could see his chest rising and falling slowly. Stiles planted a kiss on his head and carefully walked away, not to make too much noise because he didn’t Derek to wake up.

The job at the station was getting to him. Stiles had an idea in the back of his mind. A vacation was in order. He would be graduating at the end of january, and the sound of spending summer with Derek and traveling was extremely tempting.

San Francisco would be the first place he’d want to go. Derek had mentioned passing by there before finally coming to Beacon Hills for his stay. Stiles got some clothing together and hopped into the shower.

He could of woken up Derek and asked him to join him in the shower, and he was absolutely positive Derek would have woken up at once and joined him, but the man needed his sleep from his tiring night.

The warm water rushed down his skin and it felt like he was being cleansed of his troubles, and he really would have been if Derek was in the shower with him right now. A warm wind blew around and he smiled at the feel of it all.

His mind wandered and then the sound of his phone interrupted the great moment he was having in the shower. He quickly turned off the water and rushed out, wrapping a towel around his waist and grabbing his phone.

It was his dad calling to check on him. When he’d left this morning he told him he would be calling midday to check on him.

He answered it and walked out of the bathroom, heading to his bedroom. “Hello?” he quickly regretted leaving the shower that fast. A cold wind made contact with his skin.

“how you doing?” his father already sounded tired and sort happy at the same time. “fine, so Derek just got home and he’s sleeping” Stiles could hear other voices and clicking in the background.

“when you guys are going to the party, tell him to stop by here” Stiles found it a bit strange that his father would want Derek there, when the young officer was on his own time. “I’ll tell him” Stiles said his goodbyes and hung up.

He started getting dressed for the party, it was still early but he figured it would be easier to get dressed now.

 

                                                        ~  ~  ~  ~  ~   ~  

 

The moon came onto the sky with all it’s glory, literally. It shone bright and it’s light seemed to be stronger than most nights. Stars were perfectly visible and their light seemed to be stronger too. There little to no clouds on the sky and it made the night itself already perfect.

Stiles sat outside with three hoodies on and a mug next to him. His toes were planted in the cold dirt and he could hear the music from his phone playing softly. It was most likely a bad idea to be doing this, he’d catch a cold.

The way the snow had left ground made it soft. He did this a lot more often during the summer and spring. He took the sip of the mug and set it back down. He could hear Derek walking around and doing things inside.

He’d would’ve been ready by now, but Stiles didn’t know why he was taking so long. Then, a voice reached his ears, a voice he’d never thought he would hear again.

“hey” Peter walked toward him and sat down next to Stiles. They sat in silence for a few minutes then finally the questions began. “Are you really leaving?” Stiles asked not bothering to turn towards him.

“yeah I am” he looked back at the door and turned his head slowly to see the window. He saw Derek walking around the kitchen, stuffing his mouth with food. “he’s mad at you”

Peter’s smiled faded and he looked back down at Stiles who was looking at him with calm eyes. “I’m surprised you're not” he mumbled and sat back down. “he deserves a goodbye” Stiles stuck to the same subject and wouldn’t change it until he got the answers he wanted.

“it’ll be harder for me to leave if I say goodbye face to face” and that was just the answer Stiles was looking for. He knew that the Hale’s weren’t the fluffy and cuddly type, and he loved one of them and wouldn’t change Derek for anything.

“alright” Stiles said simply and turned his head back down, taking his eyes off Peter’s. “I want you to have something” Peter reached into his jacket pocket and pulled a single key. It was silver and had his name imprinted on it in cursive letter.

“It’s my bike” Stiles’ eyes widened and he grabbed the key. “consider it a christmas present, and another kind of present” Stiles looked at the key in his hand and looked back towards Peter. “take care of them for me” Peter messed up Stiles’ hair and started to walk away towards a black old car.

Then Stiles realized something. “What do you mean ‘them’?” he shouted towards the man who was standing in the middle of street now. Peter froze and turned around with a smile on his face.

“Your alpha and the bike” Peter saluted him and continued to walk to the car. Stiles watched the car drive way towards the the exit of town. The front door opened and Derek came out, so he sat next to Stiles.

His eyes were fixed on the road the car had just driven away. “you ready?” he felt a firm hand on his thigh and his attention shifted to the man next to him. He simply nodded and stood up. He managed to hide the key of the bike in his pocket and walk up to his room.

He found a place for it and walked back where Derek awaited him. “you're gonna catch a cold if you keep doing that” Derek pointed at Stiles feet. They were somewhat muddy and he walked to nearest bathroom.

“I’ve been doing it since I was little kid” he mumbled as he washed his feet in the tub. Derek crossed his arms and watched him from the door. Stiles chuckled at an old memory that came up with his words.

“my mother used to sit outside with me during the summer and we’d sit there watching the trees, listening to music, sometimes she would read to me. My foot planted in the warm soil” Derek became completely quiet and watched him. He saw a few tears threatening to leave Stiles’ eyes.

“i just-” he got caught up in his own words.

“miss her sometimes? like a wave of feelings?” Derek finished his sentence for him and their eyes met. “yeah” Derek knew how he felt. His mother had died and some memories had died with her, but he was making new ones with someone he loved.

They kissed and Stiles got his shoes on. Derek finished getting dressed and they started heading towards the station before the party itself. It was around ten twenty when they arrived at the station.

Sheriff was the front talking to another young officer. Derek hopped out of the car and Stiles saw his father lead the alpha to his office. He was inside for about twenty minutes, and when he came out he had smile on his face. It was like he had received a blessing for something.

“What’s going on?” he asked with a soft voice. Derek tried to hide his smile a little and just said “it’s nothing” and Stiles left it at that.

They headed over to Jackson’s house. In under twenty minutes they had arrived. Derek held a beer in his hand as he talked to Eli and some other people. On the other side of the room Stiles was once again arguing with some other people.

Derek had noticed his boyfriend had that effect on some people. He made them want to discuss and argue about things they never really wanted to to talk about.

“Hey” Cora bumped arms with Derek and smiled up at him. Even though she was older, she was still small. Peter sometimes liked to crack jokes about her height. “have you seen him?” She asked as they walked outside. Derek placed his beer down on a little table and looked out towards the moon.

It was at it’s brightest today, and he could feel it’s power and light running through him. He took a deep breath and looked back at her. “no” he said simply and sharply. She simply nodded in return and grabbed his arm.

Now that she could feel Derek’s feelings. The light of the moon ran through her veins and mind. It was almost like getting high, not that she would know.

They went back inside after talking a bit more and deciding on a few things. Derek looked at the clock and saw that it was almost midnight, meaning the year would be coming to an end in only a few minutes.

People danced around and a countdown was on the large tv. He found Stiles in the crowd before the people started to chant and begin the ten second countdown. They kissed deeply and Stiles smiled against the intimacy.

“Happy new year” Stiles mumbled and as they reached five Stiles walked forward and chanted with everyone else.

“ONE!” a bottle of champagne was opened and foam flew around the room. Balloons fell from the ceiling and people began to hug one another.

Stiles was hugging some of his friends and realized he lost sight of Derek. He started to look around, and finally after minutes of walking around and asking he found his alpha. Who was now with one knee on the floor and a small box in his hand.

His own heart skipped beat as the entire room became quiet and Derek’s words seeped into his mind and skin. Derek’s hand opened the box and inside was two silver rings.

“Stiles Stilinski, will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. I've been working on this fic for a few days. I'll start chapter two in a few days and post it when I'm done. 
> 
> Only the first chapter took me about three days because I had to get ideas and make sure they really fit into the plot of the story.  
> If you happen to find any , spelling or mistakes like that. Please inform me.


End file.
